Betrothed
by Aquaformer
Summary: Two bots are betrothed to each other, but will it work out? Disclaimer: I don't own transformers. other disclaimers inside story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. I am just having fun with them. This will have slash and m preg. If don't like, please don't read. Otherwise enjoy.

Mirage stared out of the balcony that he stood on. He had been betrothed to another mech once he reached this age. He knew nothing of the bot other than this mech was in another high-class ranking like Mirage was. Mirage, the Prince of Kaon, was not looking forward to this. But his days of freedom were soon coming to an end or so he assumed. And after another sigh, he soon left the balcony and headed out of his own room for what he assumed would be the last time.

Meanwhile, in the kingdom of Iacon, another bot was staring out of another balcony. He didn't like that he had also been betrothed when he was only a sparkling, but such were the ways of the Primes and those who descended from them. His father, King Sentinel with his Queen Elita One, had seen to it that their only son Orion, or Optimus as they called him, was betrothed to another Prince. Optimus didn't care for it, but he knew this was what was expected of him. He just hoped that the mech that Optimus had been betrothed to would be a loving mech who would be willing to carry their little ones if they had any little ones.

"It won't be long, my son" Queen Elita said, having seen her son out on the balcony and having gone out to talk to him.

Optimus sighed. "I do not like this mother, yet I understand why this must be done, as the line of the Primes must be maintained."

Queen Elita smiled. "I did not like it either, my son, but your father has been a good mech and I think he would pick nothing but the best for his son, as he has loved you so."

Optimus could only nod. Optimus had many fond memories with his parents. They were kind even as they ruled Iacon and a good part of Cybertron. "Do you know much about the mech I have been betrothed too, mother?" Optimus asked, curious to know more.

Queen Elita looked at her son. "Only that he is the Prince of Kaon, one of the areas that has its own kingdom on Cybertron" She replied.

Optimus sighed, as that meant little to him. "Do you know any more about the mech?"

"He should be on his way here soon, as soon you two will be united by sparkbond" Queen Elita answered. Optimus nodded, and hoped this mech would love Optimus for who Optimus really was.

Meanwhile, in Kaon, Mirage was being led to the carriage that was to take him to Iacon. Mirage's parents, tower bots Onyx and Quartz saw their son off, knowing that this bond would be a good thing for the Kingdom of Kaon and Iacon, or so they hoped. Mirage was sent off with his attendants, Bumblebee and Cliffjumper.

"Is something wrong, sir, as you appear unhappy?" Bee asked Mirage, as Cliffjumper was outside driving the carriage.

"This whole betrothing thing. I don't know anything about the mech I am being sent to sparkbond with and I had no say in the matter" Mirage answered, always having been able to talk with Bee.

"Who is the mech you are to bond to sir?"

"The Prince of Iacon" Mirage answered.

Bumblebee was a bit shocked. He had heard of the Prince of Iacon. "I hear that the Prince of Iacon is a kind and loving mech sir" Bee stated.

"And how would you know that? And how am I supposed to believe that?" Mirage asked as they headed on.

"Remember, I am older than you, sir. I met the Prince of Iacon and his parents when the prince was young, the day you two were officially betrothed to each other. His parents were kind and the young Prince placed a precious toy in your cradle, one that he had obviously brought to play with but thought you would enjoy more" Bee answered, remembering the scene as if it had happened yesterday.

"And what's to say he stayed that way" Mirage asked.

"I can't see him turning out to be a tyrant like the Prince of Eron" Bee answered, having heard how evil that young Prince had turned out to be even though his parents were kind. What the parents hadn't realize was that a curse had been placed on their only son.

Mirage thought of that Prince – Mega something or another was his given name. Mirage guessed he was glad that he was not betrothed to that Prince – as that Prince was just plain evil or so it seemed. And so, pushing that thought aside, Mirage and his attendants headed on in silence as they had an important date and time to keep.

Soon, they arrived at the grand palace of Iacon. Ironhide, Optimus' personal attendant and close friend was there to greet Mirage and the two bots he had brought with him. "Prince Mirage, is it?" Ironhide asked, not quite sure.

"Yes, and who might you be?" Mirage asked, a little wary of the bot.

"I am Ironhide, personal attendant and friend of the Prince of Iacon. I was sent to greet you on orders of the Prince and his parents" Ironhide responded.

Mirage nodded. He figured they better get this whole thing going. "Lead on" commanded Mirage, still not liking this but unable to back out. He just hoped the Prince of Iacon would be a good bit like bee had said. Only time would tell.


	2. Chapter 2

(See previous disclaimer)

Mirage and Bee carefully followed Ironhide while Cliffjumper went to place the carriage and such away. Ironhide led the pair down the well-lit hallway that seemed to shine with all the polished metal and lights in it. Mirage tried to keep his head up high, but it wasn't easy. Mirage felt forced into this and it kind of showed, at least to Bee who knew the young prince well.

Meanwhile, in the throne room, young Optimus was pacing in front of his father and mother. Optimus was rarely nervous and so seeing behavior like this was unusual for the heir to the throne. "Nervous, my son?" King Sentinel asked.

"I would be lying if I said that I was not nervous, father. I am nervous as what if this mech I am betrothed to does not love me?" Optimus asked.

"I wish I could say that all bonds were made because of love, but I cannot. Some are made because certain events must happen, such as our line must continue. I do not like it any better than you soon, but the rule was in place long before my time. But do not give up. Just because this was not created at first out of love, does not mean that it will stay that way. For you see, you mother and I chose to love each other and work hard to make our relationship work. Emotions do not make a strong bond. A choice to love and work hard to support your mate will make the relationship work" King Sentinel replied.

Optimus was a bit stunned by that. He hadn't thought that to love a bot was a choice. He thought you either loved someone or didn't, there was no other way about it. Now he was learning that he still had more to learn. "Thank you for the wise advice, father" Optimus replied with a smile, feeling a but better now.

Meanwhile, slowly but surely, Mirage, Hide, Bee and now Cliffjumper, who had caught up to the trio, were making their way to the throne room. Mirage didn't want to say it, but he didn't feel like he belonged here. This place was way to beautiful and nice. Not to say that he didn't grow up in a nice home, but Mirage preferred things simpler and less gaudy. He quietly made his way, hoping that the bot he would meet and bond to wasn't a disappointment nor would Mirage be a disappointment to the bot. Mirage had been forced to scrub up for this meeting until his metal skin shone brightly. Mirage hated being so shiny, but now he saw why he had been asked to do so.

"Here we are" Hide suddenly stated as a huge and grand door appeared before the four bots. Mirage was in slight awe as he had never seen such a tall and wide door. Most bots that Mirage knew of were not that big. This bot must be huge. Hide pushed a few buttons, mostly the secret code to open the door and soon the huge door began to move and open.

Bee and Cliffjumper were in awe as they had never seen such a sight – heard of it, yes, but seen it, no. Bee just hoped everything would be ok when Prince Mirage met up with the Prince of Iacon.

Just on the other side of the door, Optimus was the first to notice it was opening. "Hide must be bringing the Prince of Kaon as we speak" Optimus stated.

"I cannot wait to see what the young Prince has grown into" Queen Elita stated, eager to see the young mech step forward into the throne room.

Soon, the door was wide open and there, in the door way stood Hide and three other bots. It was Obvious to tell which one was the Prince of Kaon, his shiny metallic skin and the flowing blue and white cape that draped from his shoulders gave him away. Optimus and his parents assumed the smaller bots were the Prince's attendants and close friends.

"Greetings, Prince of Kaon. Welcome to Iacon" King Sentinel announced loudly.

"Thank you, sire. It is a privilege to be here" Prince Mirage responded.

"You have grown quite nicely, young Prince" Queen Elita stated.

Mirage slightly blushed but thanked the Queen for her compliment. "Thank you, your highness."

Optimus was a bit star struck. He hadn't imagined that this bot had been chosen for him by his parents. This young Prince was so handsome and sounded so sweet. Optimus took a few minutes before he could ask his first question and introduce himself. "My name is Orion, though I go by Optimus. I am the Prince of Iacon. What is your name, Prince of Kaon?"

Mirage, still trying to be polite, answered, "My given name is Mirage." Optimus nodded.

"Glad to see that you could make it, Prince Mirage. Please, rest a bit from your journey. The ceremony for the spark bonding will not be until this evening" King Sentinel stated, as he knew the journey was long and tiring as he had made it several times himself.

"Thank you, sire. I would like to rest as I am quite tired from my journey" Prince Mirage answered. Optimus was a little unhappy to hear that, but he realized that he would get more time to know the other Prince later on, and so Optimus let Mirage find a private chambers and rest.

Meanwhile, in Eron, the young Prince Megatron was sick of all the nicey-nice stuff and soon took out his own creators, who were taken one at a time so that the last to go saw the first go, as Megatron didn't care and was that callous. This was just the start of what the evil young Prince would do, but he was mildly satisfied for now. All he need do before he could attack other kingdoms was to find more bots willing to serve him. Yes, trouble was already starting.


	3. Chapter 3

(Please see previous disclaimer)

By the time Prince Mirage reached the private quarters, he was exhausted. He hadn't recharged well the night before, as this whole betrothal thing and bonding thing made him nervous and anxious. He now felt at least a little relieved to see the bot who he would be bonded to, but he still was uncertain, and with that uncertainty in mind, he fell into a restless recharge. He only hoped it would help him feel a bit better before the ceremony.

Outside the room, Bee and Jumper were standing guard, to make sure no one bothered the Prince. Optimus, always eager to learn more, tried approaching the two. They were cautious as he approached. "Please, sirs, I have merely come to see if I can learn more about Prince Mirage before we bond tonight" Optimus stated, respecting the two attendants, which shocked both.

Jumper didn't answer, as he was a bot of few words, hence Mirage had chosen him as one of his attendants. Bee, however, was a little more willing to talk. "It would depend on what you would like to know about our beloved Prince" bee stated, as Bee held many secrets since Mirage always seemed to talk to bee about private matters.

Optimus could understand that, as he wouldn't want Ironhide telling just anyone Optimus' secrets. "I will respect that. May I ask your names?" Optimus asked politely.

Bee, thinking that wasn't a big deal for Optimus to know, soon answered. "I am Bumblebee, I have been Prince Mirage's guardian since his sparking. This bot next to me is Cliffjumper. Mirage brought him onboard when Mirage was starting to get attention that Mirage didn't want" Bee revealed.

Optimus nodded. "Ironhide has been my guardian and friend since my sparking" Optimus revealed. Bee nodded as he suspected as much. "Is there anything you can tell me about Prince Mirage that you are willing to tell me?"

Bee looked to the young bot. "He is a quiet bot. He doesn't care much for a lot of attention from crowds, but does appreciate attention from loved ones. He also knows how to fight, but hates fighting" Bee revealed. Bee wasn't about to reveal Mirage's greatest secret just yet - his secret illusionary abilities.

Optimus nodded. "I can see what you mean, Bumblebee, sir. I am also well trained to fight, but would rather not fight unless I have to" Optimus answered, surprising Bee and Cliffjumper a bit but not overly so.

"It would seem you two are much alike in that manner" Bee replied, starting to feel like Optimus was seeking more information that Bee was willing to freely give away.

"Is there anything else you are willing to tell me?" Optimus asked, sensing the pair were getting a little upset by all the questions. He just wanted to see if he could learn anymore about this new mysterious Prince that he had been betrothed to.

"Not that I am privy to reveal at this time" Bee answered politely but shortly. Bee figured he had said enough already and that Prince Mirage would not want for anymore information to be revealed to Optimus.

Optimus realized he had overstayed his welcome for the time being. "Thank you for your time" Optimus stated and then left, wanting to get all ready for the ceremony coming this evening. Optimus knew he would learn more in due time.

Meanwhile, in the room resting fitfully, Mirage was having a full-blown night terror. HE had had them before, but had no clue what they meant. In this one, Mirage was watching as his kingdom and Optimus' kingdom were starting to fall apart due to some evil bot named Megatron. Mirage watched the devastation in his nightmare, unaware that this was Primus warning Mirage of what would come at some point in the future – a war where most if not all kingdoms would be destroyed and Cybertron would be left in utter chaos and anarchy.

Mirage often had nightmares and this was no different so, scared though he was, he paid it little heed. Mirage slept until it was only an hour left before the ceremony, at which time both Bee and Cliffjumper woke the Prince as the time had come for the Prince to be ready to bond to his new forever sparkmate. Mirage sighed. He just hoped that he would be loved in this bond, as that was his biggest fear – that he would be rejected and unwanted by the bot who had been previously selected to be his mate.

Meanwhile, having become King of Eron, Megatron realized that his new "empire" was for too small for him. He needed more to rule and he needed bots to help him. His first thought was to use some of his recruits from Eron to attack the Kingdom of Vos, in hopes of either forcing seekers to join him or be offlined, he didn't care which. He had heard of the seeker kingdom and their seemingly special powers. HE just hoed he could at least convince a few to join him, including the triplet Princes – Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp. Megatron had learned that the Kingdom of Vos was always run by a trine of brothers, so it only made since that the triplet Princes would be triplets and not a single sparkling like the other kingdoms on Cybertron. Megatron soon made his move, but would it be successful?


	4. Chapter 4

(See previous chapter for disclaimers)

After having made sure Prince Mirage looked his best, Bee and Cliffjumper escorted Prince Mirage to the area they thought the ceremony would be in, only to have to be redirected by Ironhide, who had been sent to the group to help them find the spot. It was the most beautiful place in the palace, which didn't surprise Prince Mirage, Bee, or Cliffjumper.

Standing in the beautiful room was Optimus, who was trying not to be nervous; Queen Elita one, who had energon tears of joy in her optics; and King Sentinel, who would perform the special sparkbonding ceremony. All the three were waiting on was Prince Mirage to come.

"Ah, right on time" Queen Elita stated as she was the first to see Prince Mirage and his attendants coming into the special room.

"I'm sorry we didn't arrive sooner, your highness, as we got lost in the palace and Ironhide had to show us where to go" Prince Mirage stated, already making Optimus smile. Mirage may have been a secretive bot, but he at least was truthful.

King Sentinel smiled. "Please, Prince Mirage, I ask you to take your place next to Orion so that the ceremony can begin" Sentinel gently commanded. Mirage did as asked, and was soon standing next to Optimus. "Good, now the ceremony can begin." And with that, King Sentinel gently placed his hands on the chest plating of both Mirage and Optimus before uttering some vow that was created long ago but was in another language that only Primes knew, as was from Primus and had been saved in the Matrix o leadership. Mirage didn't recognize the words, not did Optimus, but their sparks seemed to know just what to do. And so, as King Sentinel kept on with the ancient vow, Mirage's and Orion's chest plates moved around, revealing their inner sparks. Mirage was very nervous now, but he tried not to show it. Optimus was nervous too, as they both feared rejection.

Soon, the two powerful sparks of Optimus and Mirage were floating in the air and shining brightly. Queen Elita one watched, happy to see that all seemed to be going well. And then, once King Sentinel uttered a certain phrase, the two sparks raced for each other, before colliding into each other, forming not only a bond, but something more. For no one knew for certain if either of these two would be a carrying mech, but Queen Elita was sure that she saw one of the sparks flash that would indicate that one of the two would be carrying life within them.

Soon, after the merge and bonding link being formed, Kin Sentinel was getting close to ending the long vow and the sparks knew it was time to return to their proper place. And once both sparks returned and both chest plates closed, the ceremony was over. Mirage could feel the link to Optimus and vice versa. He was still anxious about this, but he was willing to give this a try, now that he could feel that Optimus had been just as nervous.

"There, the ceremony is complete and you two have been united through the power of Primus" King Sentinel stated. Both Optimus and Mirage nodded, to weary from the process to answer.

"It will take time to get used to each other and the bond, so do not feel rushed or worried" Queen Elita one added. That made both feel a bit better, though Mirage still felt a bit under the weather. He had been tired, but what he didn't know just yet that since he was in a receptive cycle, he had gotten sparked on their very first time sparkbonding and spark merging. "Now, Ironhide, could you please lead these two to their private room?" King Sentinel asked.

"May we go along as well to guard the newly bonded bots, sire?" Bumblebee asked, as he and Cliffjumper did not wish to leave Mirage.

"You may go with Ironhide, and the three of you can watch out for the newly bonded pair" King Sentinel answered, as he knew that good attendants stayed with those they attended to even if there was a spark bond. Bee was amazed that his request was granted, but soon he was off, and Ironhide was helping lead Optimus and Mirage to their new quarters.

King sentinel smiled. "What makes you so happy, my love?" Queen Elita asked.

"I am happy that the bonding seemed to go so well. It was almost as if Primus had already chosen those two for each other. I think they will be very happy" King Sentinel answered. "Now I must let Primce's Mirage's parents know that the bonding was successful and that now, our wonderful kingdoms are united." The queen nodded, and hoped King Onyx and Queen Quartz, who were also tower bots, would be pleased as well.

Meanwhile, King Megatron was trying to infiltrate the Kingdom of Vos with the bots the King had from his own kingdom of Eron. Megatron had tried to convince many seekers to join him and his quest, but most refused, not wanting to have to submit to a grounder and some just plain didn't want to fight. Most of the seekers who refused Megatron were either slaughtered or severely maimed, though a few made it out of the kingdom before Megatron could destroy them.

It didn't take long for Megatron to draw the attention of the trine brothers who ran the Kingdom of Vos – bots named Windstrike, Airstrike, and Strikeout. These bots were haughty and arrogant and so saw no need to join with the silly gunformer. They were merely there to throw him out of their kingdom. The three Princes merely watched to see what would happen to their father and two uncles as the gunforming mech already had a bad reputation in the kingdom of Vos.

"You are not welcome here" Airstrike screeched.

"Be gone with you" Strikeout added.

"To the pit with you" Windtstrike hollered as the three attacked the bot.

Megatron saw them coming and felt prepared for this, as he had studied seekers and their tendencies. They could be fickle, but they were good fighters and would fiercely protect what was theirs. But, these three were so arrogant that they misjudged how evil and dangerous their enemy was. The three leaders flew in for the attack, and Megatron easily shot the three down, even as Starscream and his brothers watched. Now the Princes weren't sure what to do. "Join me, and we can expand our kingdoms together" Megatron offered. And, thinking it sounded like a good deal, the young Princes, agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

(please see previous chapter for disclaimers and warnings)

In the privacy of their enormous room, Optimus and Mirage snuggled up in the large berth. Mirage was quickly asleep, as he was still tired while Optimus, having slept well before, merely snuggled with his new mate. Optimus had to admire just how sweet a mech that Mirage seemed to be, even though they didn't know that much about each other yet. Optimus had long since removed the cape from Mirage's shoulders. Optimus hated wearing those things and could tell from reading Mirage's spark that Mirage hated wearing them too. Mirage softly snored, sleeping soundly, as Optimus just studied the bot. Optimus was happy and hoped that Mirage would soon realize that they could be happy as a bonded pair. Optimus snuggled close and soon fell into a peaceful recharge, thinking all was right with the world at that moment.

Meanwhile, outside the room, Ironhide, Bumblebee, and Cliffjumper stood guard. Ironhide was a bit annoyed yet a bit grateful for the help, as guarding Optimus was not always easy. Little did he realize that Bee could understand that, as Mirage wasn't always the easiest bot to watch out for. "So, how long have you been Optimus' guardian?" Bee asked, trying to be friendly even while he watched.

"Long time, since his sparking" Ironhide answered shortly. He didn't like being distracted when it came to stuff like this. Bee seemed to sense this and stopped asking questions. He figured that they would get to know each other in due time.

Elsewhere, away from Optimus and Mirage and their attendants, in the throne room of King Sentinel and Queen Elita One, a guard from the gate of the palace soon came rushing in. King Sentinel was a bit alarmed by this but was curious. "Guard, what brings you here?" King Sentinel asked in a stern tone.

"Forgive me, sire, but I bring broken bots who are here to see you" the small guard stated.

"What bots are these?" King Sentinel asked in a more concerned tone.

"I know not who they are, sire, but they told me that they flew here from the Kingdom of Vos and they are desperate to speak with you, sire" the young guard stated.

That concerned the King a great deal. He knew seekers lived in Vos and it was almost unheard of for them to fly to another kingdom for any reason. King Sentinel had a bad feeling about this, but he wasn't about to turn down seekers who obviously needed help. "Please, send them in to my throne room" King Sentinel finally answered, having compassion on the bots. The guard raced off and soon brought in the broken seekers. King Sentinel could tell that they had obviously suffered in some kind of attack, but didn't understand why they would be attacked.

"Please, sire, we come here to seek refuge" an older red and black seeker started.

"I am willing to grant it, but I do not understand why you have come here" King Sentinel stated, his queen nodding.

"Things in Eron and Vos are a mess right now. The young Prince of Eron slaughtered his parents and has now made himself King of Eron. In addition, he is seeking more soldiers so he can take over Cybertron. He attacked the Kingdom of Vos. Those who refused to join him were slaughtered, including our trine Kings. I don't know what happened to the three Princes of Vos. We barely made it out alive" the red and black seeker answered, revealing what evil was starting to surface.

Queen Elita One came over and stood by her mate. King Sentinel knew what she wanted. "If that is the case, you six are granted refuge here. And before I send you to the Kingdom of Iacon, I want you checked over by our top medic, Ratchet."

The seekers were grateful for the granting of being refugees in Iacon and being able to medically be seen for their wounds. Ratchet soon came and examined all six. The one in the worst shape was a young seeker who was blue and white in color. The seeker was not only injured, but also sparked. Ratchet fixed up what he could before sending the six in their way. Ratchet did also update the King and queen as to what he had found. Both nodded, sending the medic on his way.

After Ratchet left, Sentinel paced a bit. "What is wrong, love?" Elita asked, now that they were alone.

"Learning that we might be on the brink of war – yet again" Sentinel replied.

"What makes you think that?" Elita asked.

"Seekers almost never leave Vos for any reason, but that these broken bots were driven from their kingdom by an evil bot who seems to want to take over Cybertron makes me wary that war is inevitable" Sentinel replied. Elita didn't like that answer but couldn't disagree, as put in that context, she felt the same way.

"what shall we do?" she asked.

"We shall try to maintain everything as normal as much as possible, though I don't know how long that will last. Who knows, the kingdom of Kaon and the Kingdom of Iacon may be the next victims on the evil bot's list" Sentinel answered. Elita nodded. Things had already gotten much more complicated. Sentinel didn't tell anyone this, but he seemed to know that if Megatron attacked Iacon, Sentinel would not live through the attack, nor would Elita. They held hands hoping that if this grew into an all-out war, Optimus would be able to handle it.


	6. Chapter 6

(Please see Previous chapter or disclaimers and warnings)

Unaware of the seekers that had arrived in the Kingdom of Iacon, or the great threat that was starting to present itself, Mirage soon roused from his slumber. And since he was still not quite awake or used to being bonded, he slightly panicked as he woke, as Optimus was holding the Mirage closely. Mirage struggled and squirmed, as he was still half asleep and didn't remember what had happened just yet. He just knew he needed to get away from whatever was holding onto him.

Optimus soon roused as he felt the panickiness from his mate as well as felt Mirage struggle to "free" himself from whatever was holding him. Fearing that Mirage could get hurt, Optimus gently let go. Mirage, sensing he was released, ran to the other side of the room, trying to figure out what was going on. Had he been completely awake, he would have realized that Optimus was his mate and all was fine, but Mirage wasn't quite that awake yet.

Optimus was worried about his mate. "Mirage, are you ok?" Optimus asked.

"You… you know my name?" Mirage asked, his processor still slow on getting back to being fully online.

"I do. You are Prince Mirage. I am Optimus, Prince of Iacon, we bonded a few hours ago" Optimus explained.

Mirage listened, wanting to believe what the other said, but he wasn't sure. He didn't realize that part of the reason his processor was so muddled was that Mirage was already sparked. "We did?" Mirage asked, honestly trying to get his processor fully online.

Optimus realized that something was up and called Bee in to help. Hide was a bit surprised, but he and Jumper stayed outside to guard the room. "Bumblebee, I need your assistance. Prince Mirage is acting odd, and I am not sure how to help him" Optimus stated, worried about his mate.

Bee took one look at Mirage and saw what Optimus did – Mirage was acting weird. Bee only knew of two reasons Mirage acted like this – He was sick or he was over tired. "Optimus, sir, I suggest you have him examined by a medic. As per his history, I have only seen him act like this when he was sick or overtired. A medic would be able to tell you more" Bee stated.

Optimus sighed. He hadn't wanted to get anyone else involved, but if Bee who knew Mirage better than most had suggested it, Optimus knew he should take the advice and so, Optimus commed for Ratchet to come. Only moments later, Ratchet arrived, as he had just finished scanning over and addressing the needs of the seekers who had come to Iacon seeking refuge.

"What's going on?" ratchet asked in his usual gruff manner.

"My newly bonded mate is not acting right. It's like his processor is struggling to come fully online. His personal attendant Bumblebee said that when Mirage acts this way, he is either overtired or sick. I was wondering if you could scan him to see what is wrong" Optimus stated, his worry showing through.

"Alright" the medic grumbled and he slowly got closer to Mirage. Mirage, though still out of it a bit, saw the medic coming and did something that shocked both Ratchet and Optimus. Mirage, having always hated medics, suddenly vanished from view. "What the pit?!"

"Where did he go?" Optimus asked, confused and even more worried.

Bee knew he had to come clean now, since Mirage had revealed his biggest secret. "He has the ability to create Illusions, sirs. He does it as a defense mechanism. He ahs never been fond of medics, especially since one nearly killed him when he was a small sparkling" Bee revealed.

That helped Ratchet quite a bit, but not so Optimus. And so while Ratchet carefully worked to earn Mirage's trust after the bot appeared in the visible realm again, Optimus pulled Bee aside. "Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" Optimus wanted to know, a bit upset at finding out like this.

"Because Mirage has had this secret since sparking and he has been very fierce in protecting it. HE forbade me to speak about it with anyone unless he gave me specific permission to do so" Bee stated. Optimus sighed heavily. He wanted to be mad at bee, but found he couldn't be. Bee was doing his duties as ordered.

"Does he know how to control this ability of his?" Optimus asked.

"Oh yes, he has taught himself to use every aspect of it and then some, sir" Bee answered, which was a bit more reassuring to Optimus.

Just then, Ratchet was able to reveal why Mirage was so out of sorts – he was already sparked with two large and strong sparklings. "Well, I can tell you why he is taking longer to come around. He's sparked" ratchet revealed.

"Sparked? Already?" Optimus asked, extremely stunned at the revelation, especially since the just bonded a little while ago.

"Yes, and from what I can tell, two very healthy and large sparklings are in his chamber. He needs more energon" Ratchet revealed before leaving. Optimus stood in shock for a bit while Bee helped give Mirage more energon.

Soon, Mirage came to and saw a very worried look on Optimus' faceplates. "What's wrong, beloved?" Mirage asked, having already decided to call his mate that.

"You had me worried, and so I called Bumblebee in to see you and then he suggested calling a medic – long story short, you are already sparked with our precious sparklings" Optimus revealed. Mirage smiled softly at first, but then when it hit him, he passed out in shock. He had no idea that he was able to carry. "Will he be ok?"

"Oh yeah, he passes out a lot when shocked" Bee answered truthfully and soon enough Mirage was coming to. Optimus was just now learning he still had lots to learn about his new sparkmate.


	7. Chapter 7

(Please see previous disclaimers)

Optimus, still stunned by all that he had recently learned about his new mate, carefully carried his passed-out mate back to their shared berth. Optimus had so many questions, but he knew he needed to take his time getting to know his knew mate. Optimus hoped Mirage had no other fun surprises, at least for now.

Meanwhile, Bee headed back out to his post, greeted by both Cliffjumper and Ironhide. "What was the emergency?" Jumper asked, wanting to know since it involved Mirage.

"Mirage was acting odd, turns out he is already carrying" Bee said quietly, as he knew walls could have audios.

Jumper merely nodded while Ironhide glared at bee. "You should be careful how you reveal private information" Hide barked.

Bee looked at the old bot. "I know what I can and cannot say" Bee retorted sharply. He wasn't going to let himself be bossed around by the likes of old Ironhide.

Hide was a bit stunned though it didn't show. Very few bots stood up to him. He could now see why Mirage had two mini bots guarding him. What they lacked in size, they more than made up for in attitude and skill. Hide then merely nodded and the three kept their watch.

Meanwhile, in the throne room with Sentinel and Elita, another guard bot came to them and brought more news. "What have you to say?" Sentinel asked, not liking the reports he was getting.

"I have a report, my Lord, and I am afraid you will not like it. The Kingdom of Vos and the Kingdom of Eron have fallen. They are now ruled by Megatron, who is now the King of both. But reports have made it that he will not be satisfied to stop at that. Rumors have made it that his next target will be the Kingdom of Kaon and that he is on his way there soon" the guard reported.

The guard was right, Sentinel didn't like what the bot had to say, as that meant that Megatron had one goal – domination of the whole world of Cybertron. "Thank you for your report. I must comm those who will be affected" King Sentinel stated, and soon he was coming every Kingdom who was left. A few responded in doubt, but many responded by trying to beef up their security systems.

Unfortunately, Onyx and Quartz, though nice, were naïve about the threat and doubted that this Megatron would dare try to attack the Kingdom. They beefed up security a little bit, but it would not be enough if Megatron chose to attack. King Sentinel had done everything he could to warn the others. IT was now only a matter of time to see if the rumors would come true.

Meanwhile, oblivious to all the hubbub, Mirage was coming to in their shared room, and this time, his processor was fully online as he woke. He smiled softly when he saw Optimus. "Beloved?" Mirage asked softly, now recognizing his mate.

Optimus heard the soft tone and the love in the voice and smiled. He hadn't been called that before, but hearing it from his mate was sweet and meant a lot to the young Prince of Iacon. "I am here, my love" Optimus answered, "how are you feeling?"

"I am a little dizzy and a little sick, but otherwise fine" Mirage answered.

"I am not surprised, as you are sparked, my love" Optimus replied.

"Sparked?" Mirage asked, as he hadn't been fully with it when Ratchet said it was so or when Optimus had informed the illusionist just after Ratchet left.

"Yes, with twins, my love" Optimus stated, a bit stunned. He hadn't known that Prince Mirage had been sparked a twin, but his twin brother had died as a sparkling. Mirage merely nodded at that, as having twins didn't surprise him. Optimus noticed Mirage wasn't surprised and felt compelled to ask, "You are not surprised, my love?"

Mirage shook his helm. "I am not surprised, my beloved, as when I was first sparked, I was a twin, but my brother, Illusion, succumbed to a viral infection that I barely managed to survive when we were only a few months old" Mirage revealed. It saddened him that he had lost his twin, but Mirage knew he had been fortunate to survive the virus.

Sensing the sadness in his mate, Optimus carefully approached Mirage and then wrapped the bot up in a loving embrace. Mirage snuggled into the embrace, even though he knew it would never bring his twin back, it still felt warm and inviting. Optimus just held his mate close, still unaware of the goings on outside the room. Both he and Mirage would be in for a shock once they finally left their quarters. But for now, they stayed in the quarters, just enjoying each other's company.


	8. Chapter 8

(Please see previous disclaimers)

While the newly bonded princes were still in their room, enjoying each other's company and discussing about the sparklings to be coming, outside the room, Jumper sensed something was amiss. Bee was the first to notice that Jumper seemed to be acting odd.

"What is wrong, Cliffjumper?" Bumblebee asked, sensing something about his fellow minibot who also guarded Prince Mirage.

"Something is not right" Jumper replied, h wasn't sure what it was, but something was off.

"With the princes?" Hide asked, wondering if it had to do with the bots they guarded.

"No, it is not with the Princes, I sense something else" Jumper stated emphatically.

"I know you are a fierce protector of Prince Optimus but I ask that since you are more familiar with King Sentinel and his Queen, if you wouldn't mind asking if there is something we should know about" Bee asked Hide.

Hide didn't want to leave Optimus, but since Optimus would not be unguarded, Hide reluctantly agreed to leave and seek out the information that the three sought. HE wanted to see if there was anything the three should be worried about for the young princes. Little did Hide know what he would find out.

Meanwhile, once again in the throne room, Sentinel and Elita were talking just the two of them, seeing that they were alone and in private. "I was so happy to see our son bonded" Queen Elita stated, "but I fear what is to come."

King Sentinel nodded. "I was happy to see them bond to, as I know the line of the Prime will continue, but I worry that they will not lead in a time of peace such as we have. I fear they will face war. I must make sure the Matrix of leadership that resides in me houses all the information that our son may need for the approaching war." Queen Elita nodded. And just before she could say anything and before Hide could arrive on his own information seeking mission, an outside guard brought in a young, wounded bot that neither the Queen nor the King recognized. "What is the meaning of this?" King Sentinel demanded to know, as he had asked not to be disturbed.

"This bot just arrived sir. He begged to see you" the guard replied, speaking for the broken mech who had barely made it to the castle alive.

King Sentinel took one look at the broken bot, and much like the broken seekers from Vos, King Sentinel decided to show compassion to the broken bot. "What is your name, Son?" The King asked.

"I…I am Perceptor…., sire" the broken bot answered.

King Sentinel had heard of Perceptor, as the bot was a head scientist in the Kingdom of Kaon. This did not bode well. "May I ask why you have come here?" King Sentinel replied, wanting to know.

"I come bearing…. Bad news…. The Kingdom of Kaon has fallen…" Perceptor replied. HE had been one of the few who escaped and made it safely elsewhere.

King Sentinel was disturbed to hear that, as was Queen Elita. "Are there any other survivors, Perceptor?" Sentinel asked, needing to know what to tell Mirage.

"Myself, Wheeljack, and a few others" Perceptor answered.

"Do King Onyx and Queen Quartz still live?" Queen Elia asked, needing to know specifically.

Perceptor looked down and sighed. "No, they were amongst the first to be slaughtered. It was lucky Prince Mirage was not with them, or I fear he would have been slaughtered too" Perceptor stated.

King Sentinel was about to say something when Ironhide walked in, alone and without Prince Optimus. Sentinel was stunned, but then remembered that most likely, the two minibots that Prince Mirage had with him were most likely watching over the newly bonded couple. Hide saw the broken bot and was a bit confused. "If I may ask, sire, what is going on?"

Everyone looked to King Sentinel. "The Prince of Eron, who is now King of Eron has been busy. His given name is Megatron, and he has attacked the Kingdom of Vos and the Kingdom of Kaon after slaughtering his own creators and becoming King of Eron. Word has reached me that those who refuse to join him are slaughtered" King Sentinel revealed to all in the room. Ironhide was stunned to hear that danger was lurking close. "Prince Mirage's creators as well as the triplet Kings of Vos have already been slaughtered by Megatron."

Ironhide had a bad feeling about all of this. "Sire, we both know this will lead to war, and that Mirage and Optimus will be sought out to be slaughtered. I think it is time we implemented the emergency plan you put in place long ago when Optimus was first sparked" Hide stated, knowing it left a bad taste, but knowing that this time, it would need to be implemented or the line of the Prime would die out.

"I must add one more thing about war time prowess to the Matrix of Leadership and then I will call Optimus in and bestow it upon him. For I know, my queen and I will not live to see the war. Primus promised us peace until our untimely end. We must prepare and get things ready. Order all those in the Kingdom far and wide that this emergency plan will be going into effect" King Sentinel ordered Hide, who did as asked.

Meanwhile, still oblivious to the goings on, Mirage and Optimus enjoyed learning and getting know each other and enjoying the peace and quiet that surrounded them. "I..I hope you are not disappointed that I am already sparked" Mirage stated softly.

"No, my sweet. I was fearful that neither of us would be carrying mechs and thus the line of the Prime would end with me" Optimus revealed. Mirage snuggled close. They were happy for now, but soon, they would learn that their world would be turning upside down.


	9. Chapter 9

(see previous disclaimers)

While the young new couple was still blissfully unaware of the coming chaos, Hide made the preparations that he had been ordered to do so. He sent out the secret code to all survivors and all those in the kingdom of Iacon. All the bots, upon hearing the emergency code, quietly went into action. Slowly, those who were in far out areas that had not yet been touched by Megatorn made their way to the predetermined underground area near Iacon but not under Iacon. And after sending out the code, Hide went back to the room where the young couple was.

Bee and Jumper spotted Ironhide and both could tell something was off. 'What's wrong?" Bee asked, sensing danger.

"It is no longer safe for the young princes to remain here. The Kingdom of Eron has fallen, the kingdom of Vos has fallen and…" Hide started.

"Please don't tell us the Kingdom of Kaon has fallen" Jumper suddenly blurted out.

Hide sighed and lowered his helm before raising it again. "I am sorry, I don't bring good news. The Kingdom of Kaon has fallen and both its King and Queen are no more. A young scientist named Perceptor reported it" Hide revealed.

Jumper merely nodded while Bee sighed. "If only…" Bee started.

"If you hadn't come here, not only would the king and queen be dead, Prince Mirage would be as well" Hide stated.

Bee and Jumper nodded, as they realized it was the truth. "What do we do now?" Jumper asked.

"You two take Prince mirage to these coordinates (gives coordinates) and I will take Prince Optimus to see his father" Hide stated.

"Why are we splitting them up right now?" Bee asked.

"Because Sentinel needs to bestow the Matrix of Leadership on Optimus before Optimus can be safely taken to those same coordinates" Hide answered. "Please, just trust me."

Bee and Jumper nodded. "Is there any secret way out of here to those coordinates, as I fear if Prince Mirage is out in the open, he will be fired upon" Bee replied. Hide shot a link to an secret passage in a remote area of the castle that would allow for the safe transfer of Mirage to the secluded underground base. "Thank you, Hide. We will do as you say."

Hide nodded and then knocked on the door. He wasn't liking the way things were going.

Meanwhile, in another part of the castle, King Sentinel was making last preparations on the Matrix of leadership and on a special box for Optimus and Mirage. It was going to be special holos, both of Optimus' creators and Mirage's creators, both of which would no longer be around once Megatron attacked the Kingdom of Iacon. Soon he was done with the preparations and waiting for Prince Optimus to arrive.

Back at the room, Mirage and Optimus, who had been talking about sparklings, were worried by the sound of the knock that they heard on their door. It sounded urgent. "Come in" Optimus stated from the berth, unlocking the door by sending a code.

Hide burst through the door with Bee and Jumper following. Hide said the code word. Having not been informed of it, it meant little to Mirage, but Optimus knew what it meant. "Bee and Jumper are here to take care of Mirage and move him out safely. I am to go with you to meet up with King Sentinel" Hide revealed.

Mirage was scared, but Optimus merely nodded. He realized what this meant. "Yes, take my mate to safety. I will go see my father and receive what he will give to me" Optimus stated. The receiving part meant little to Mirage, but Hide and even Bee knew what it meant – Optimus accepted his new role and he knew his father would be slaughtered.

Bee and Jumper hurried the sparked Mirage out of the room and headed for the special area where the secret tunnel opening was. Mirage didn't want to be separated from his mate, but Bee explained that Optimus would be coming soon. IT was enough for Mirage.

Meanwhile, Prince Optimus and Hide headed for King Sentinel, who had now been joined by his Queen and by the medic Ratchet. "Father, Ironhide told me about what was going on. I am ready to receive whatever you will bestow upon me."

King Sentinel, though worried, smiled. He knew that meant Optimus was ready to accept whatever was going to happen. "My time grows short, my son. Your mother and I will fall when Iacon falls, as Primus revealed when we learned Queen Elita was sparked with you. We have been preparing since then for this to come. I can no longer remain the bearer of the Matrix, as the line of the Primes must go on. And so, for that reason, I am bestowing two gifts upon you – this special holo box with holos of us, holos of you when you were younger, as well as holos of Prince Mirage and his family that were salvaged by the young scientist Perceptor and the Matrix of Leadership, filled with wisdom that you will need as you take over the reign of all transformers" King Sentinel stated. Optimus merely nodded, awaiting the command to open the special cavity in his chest that he had been sparked with to carry the Matrix. "OPEN."

At the command, Optimus opened the special compartment near his spark and waited to receive the Matrix. Soon, Sentinel opened his own chest plating, revealing the Matrix. "What I was given, I now pass on to you" Sentinel stated and released the Matrix from his own body. The Matrix, upon recognizing the vow, moved itself away from Sentinel's spark and floated over to where it would reside in Optimus.

"I receive what has been given to me" Optimus answered, having known the response to give. And with that, the Matrix moved into Optimus' chamber and then both chest plates were closed.

Once that was done, King Sentinel and Queen Elita hugged their son one last time before ordering Hide and Ratchet to take the new leader to the secret base. Optimus went with the two without arguing. He would miss his parents, but he now knew, he was needed elsewhere.

King Sentinel and Queen Elita watched as the three fled. "It is only a matter of time, my love, before Megatron seals our fate" Sentinel replied. Queen Elita nodded. The two shared a hug and a kiss, knowing that it would be soon that they would be slaughtered. They decided that with whatever time they had left, they would spend together, not as king and queen, but as loving mates. They trusted Primus that Optimus was now ready and their time had come.


	10. Chapter 10

(Please see previous disclaimers)

AS the King and Queen of Iacon waited their fates, Mirage and his two attendants were close to the secret coordinates. Mirage had to be careful how fast he went, as his systems were acting a bit goofy since he carried twins. Bee and Jumper made sure Mirage kept moving in the secret tunnel even if it was slowly. Mirage didn't like this, but he felt reassured by his attendants and the pulses his in his spark that Optimus was on his way as well. Mirage wasn't sure what they would find at the coordinates, but Mirage just hoped it was safe, as did Bee and Jumper.

Meanwhile, having received the Matrix of leadership, King Optimus Prime was being led by Ironhide and Ratchet to the area that had been set up. Optimus worried about his parents and his mate as well as his unsparked sparklings as they headed for the secret safe area. Ironhide and Ratchet, along with Perceptor who had accidentally found the three, were heading towards the safe area. "I'm sorry if I startled you, but I saw you leave and I didn't know the coordinates to the safe area" Perceptor replied when he saw the three look at him. Optimus merely nodded, and since Optimus didn't say anything about it, neither did the other two. They just kept going, knowing they were high at risk for being destroyed of Megatron or his posse found them.

Meanwhile, on a high from having destroyed the Kingdom of Vos and the Kingdom of Kaon, Megatron set his evil sights on now attacking the largest Kingdom on Cybertron – the Kingdom of Iacon. HE knew it was ruled by the Prime and that the Prime had the Matrix of Leadership. However, Megatron also surmised that if the Matrix was destroyed, then no one would be able to oppose Megatron taking over Cybertron. Megatron was getting an evil grin on his face when he heard news that he didn't like. "Sir, the Prince of Kaon is not amongst the dead in Kaon and no one has found him" the solider stated.

This pissed Megatron off royally, as he either wanted to force a bond on the young Prince and force him to be a queen for the evil empire or destroy him if the bot refused. "Why is he not here?" Megatron demanded.

"I don't know sir" the soldier replied.

"FIND OUT NOW!" Megatron yelled at the minion and quickly the minion scurried off to see if he could find anything. Megatron was now even angrier. As it meant that the royal line of Kaon was still alive and possibly in the hands of the Prime now and that didn't sit well with the King of Eron, Vos and now Kaon.

The minion soon returned, but it was not good news. "Sir, I have located information in the databank regarding the prince of Kaon" the minion stated carefully.

"AND?" Megatron answered, demanding to be told.

"It would see he was betrothed to the Prince of Iacon and set out for Iacon a few days ago to bond with his betrothed" the minion revealed, as King Onyx had been an idiot before his death and left the information accessible.

Megatron flew into a rage as he realized he was too late to stop the line of the Prime, unless he killed Sentinel AND the Prince of Iacon, Orion something or another. Megatron didn't care for names, especially of his enemies. They were all disgusting Autobots in his mind, anyways. The minion just watched, fearful to move in case Megatron came after the minion. Megatron calmed down slightly. "Then I guess or next step….is to take out Iacon" Megatron growled in an evil tone before laughing maniacally. The minion merely nodded. He wasn't about to go against Megatron.

Meanwhile, back at the castle, King Sentinel and Queen Elita were enjoying whatever amount of last hours that they had. "They will attack soon, my love" Sentinel stated, kissing his mate softly.

"I know, my dear, but for now, let's forget about that and just enjoy these precious hours together" Queen Elita answered, kissing her mate in return.

King Sentinel snuggled close to his Queen. "You are right, my love, just like always. I love you so much. Even though we were betrothed to each other long ago with no say in our choice to bond, my love for you has grown with each passing year" Sentinel answered.

"And my love for you has grown as well. And may it be like that for our Son Optimus and his new mate Mirage. May they find the love we have found" Queen Elita replied.

Sentinel nodded. "And may Optimus, with help from Primus, grow into a wise leader, sparkmate, and father" Sentinel added to what . The queen nodded and soon both fell into recharge, snuggled close together, with Sentinel wrapping his larger frame around the smaller frame of his mate. They both knew things would end soon, but they were at peace with it. Now, they rested until Primus called them home.


	11. Chapter 11

(Please see previous disclaimers)

As Mirage and his attendants were nearing the secret safe area and Optimus with his troop was on their way, the Evil King Megatron made his move towards Iacon – the last kingdom standing in the tyrant's way to ultimate control of Cybertron, or so Megatron thought. Megatron burned with rage when he realized the Prince of Kaon was not amongst those who had died in Kaon. And with that rage still burning, he set forth to conquer Iacon, unaware that many he sought to slaughter had made their way to the secret safe area King Sentinel had set up when Queen Elita was sparked with their only son.

In their private berthroom, King Sentinel and Queen Elita snuggled close. They knew their time was short and since they knew, they chose to spend every last minute together. They were grateful for the time that they had and grateful to have such a wonderful son who would soon be taking the reigns of the peace loving Autobots. "I hope When they come, we are slaughtered quickly" Queen Elita stated, not liking the sound of it.

"We don't know how Primus will call us home, but we do know by whom. All we can do is trust Primus and wait for his timing, and enjoy each other until we are no more" King Sentinel replied, not liking this any better than his queen, but he knew that this was what they were called to do once Optimus reached the right age and was bonded to his betrothed mate. Queen Elita snuggled close. She hated this part, but knew it would come.

And as they waited, King Megatron the tyrannical leader of the Decepticons made his way towards Iacon. HE knew the first thing he would do once he got there – slaughter that good-for-nothing King Sentinel Prime and his repulsive Queen Elita. Megatron smirked, as he believed that slaughtering those two would make the whole world of Cybertron fall into Megatron's evil hands. The problem was, Megatron didn't know that the Matrix had been passed on to Optimus. Megatron did know that the only way to conquer Cybertron truly was to slaughter the one who held the Matrix.

Back in the safe area, bots from all over Cybertron had arrived and were preparing things. They knew that this was no drill. They set up quarters, medical facilities, weapons storage and much more, all anticipating the new Prime's arrival to the area. They knew he would be bonded to his betrothed mate, they just weren't sure if the pair would come together or separate, an most didn't know what the Prince of Kaon looked lke.

Prince Mirage soon made it with his attendants, and was shocked by how big the secret area was. Bee smiled as did Jumper. They had heard of this legendary sanctuary but until now, didn't realize just how massive it was. "Prince Mirage is here" called one of the bots from the area. It had been one of the few bots to escape Kaon before Kaon fell.

"Indeed I am. What can I do to help?" Prince Mirage asked.

The bot smiled, as he had always known that Prince Mirage was willing to help. "Well, we are trying to complete the Prime's quarters and need some assistance" the young mech replied.

Mirage nodded. He didn't say anything about these quarters also being his, but he went to help, as did Bee and Jumper. The young mech was grateful for the help. Mirage was happy to pitch in.

A short time later, all worked stopped as Optimus entered the secret area, accompanied by Perceptor, Ratchet, and Ironhide. All bots stopped working and waited for the Prime to address the assembly. Optimus, knowing what was expected, soon took a place where he could be seen and was able to address all the gathered bots. "My fellow Transformers, today is indeed a sad day. My father King Sentinel has bestowed upon me the Matrix of leadership. I will be your Prime, for as we speak, a great threat approaches Iacon. A threat named Megatron. My father and mother knew from long ago that this would be their fate, but it does not have to be the fate of Cybertron. I ask you to join me in fighting those who seek to slaughter us. Those who choose to fight and can fight, will fight. Those who choose not to fight will be allowed to remain" Optimus stated, his voice now carrying the authority his father's used to.

"We will follow you Prime" the assembly answered.

"Thank you for your kindness and willingness to join me in this endeavor. I ask one more thing – has anyone seen my mate?" Optimus asked, unaware that Mirage was helping to prepare their quarters.

"Please, describe him to us" several answered, unsure who the Prime's mate was. Optimus described Prince Mirage of Kaon, and many were stunned.

"He went to help out prepare the Prime's quarters" a young femme answered, only now realizing that the Prince of Kaon was the new Prime's mate.

Optimus smiled behind his battle mask. It was good to hear Mirage had joined in to help. "Thank you for your help. Let's work together to make this place a safe haven from those who wish to harm us" Optimus said and with that, he went to find his mate.

Above ground in the distant Iacon, Megatron soon crashed through the gates. Megatron didn't think anything of slaughtering the few guards who had chosen to remain guarding the Kingdom trying to protect the Prime. They were easily annihilated and Megatron soon moved into the Kingdom. It seemed deserted, but Megatron knew a King and Queen would never truly desert those they led. And so, he made his way for the castle, slaughtering any bots he found along the way, didn't matter if they were femmes, mechs, or sparklings.

Sentinel felt a stir in his spark. He knew their time was drawing near. It was only be just a short bit until Megatron reached the castle. The Sentinel felt something odd – a urgent need to recharge. But it wasn't just felt by him, as the Queen felt it too. Sentinel realized what Primus was doing. Primus was making sure the two were taken while they recharged so they would feel no pain and it would be over much quicker. Trusting Primus, Sentinel and Elita kissed one last time, snuggled close, and fell into recharge, knowing this time, they would wake up in the Matrix.

Just after the pair fell into a deep recharge, Megatron broke into the castle. He first made his way to the throne room, but found no one there. Infuriated, Megatron then began to search for any bots in the castle. It didn't take him long to find the recharging King and Queen. And with one well placed shot to Sentinel's back, near the king's spark, Megatron killed both King and Queen instantly. Megatron smiled evilly for a minute, expecting the Matrix to come forth, but when it didn't, Megatron realized something was wrong. Megatron ripped the two remains apart and ripped open the chest plates of Sentinel's remains. There was no Matrix of Leadership in the bot. Megatron was livid to say the least. And it only grew worse when Starscream reported that Prince Optimus was not here nor was the Prince of Kaon. Megatron was murderous. Even now, he still had a foe in his way. Megatron ordered his minions to search to see if these bots could be found. Thankfully for the Autobots, Primus kept Megatron or his minions from finding the secret passage to the safe area.


	12. Chapter 12

(see previous disclaimers)

Optimus went and found his mate, the now King of Kaon, helping get the quarters of the Prime ready. Optimus could see that most of the bots that Mirage worked with had no idea that Mirage was the Prime's mate. Optimus smiled at the sight, as it was a spark warming. It was one of the other bots who was working on the area that noticed the Prime watching. "Sir!" the young mech stated in shcok and stopped working.

The others stopped working as well. Well, all except Mirage, which confused the others. They couldn't understand how a bot could ignore the Prime and keep working. They didn't realize that Mirage was the Prime's mate and was driven to help finish the quarters due to being sparked. Prime acknowledged the others. And only once Optimus spoke did Mirage turn around and stop what he was doing. "Prime, sire" Mirage answered, knowing now wasn't the time to reveal his connection in all of this.

"I was coming to check on things here. How are things going?" Optimus asked.

"The quarters of the Prime are almost complete, Prime, sire" Mirage answered. He may have been the new King of Kaon but he knew that was lower than being the Prime and King of Iacon.

"Excellent. Mirage, I need you come to my office with me" Optimus stated, knowing his office was ready and there was a special back area that had a berth and a few other things in case the Prime had decided to remain in his office for a bit. He was planning to use it now since their room was not yet ready.

"Yes Prime" Mirage answered and soon left to head off with the Prime. The others didn't question it as Prime had asked Mirage to leave. Besides, they were almost done anyway.

Soon, Mirage and Optimus arrived at the office of the Prime. It was huge and grand, but Mirage figured that it would have been, especially after seeing the castle in Iacon. Optimus made sure that they were completely in private, unaware that Jumper and Bee were just outside the doors watching things while Ironhide was checking on the weapons stored down here. Long before Optimus had been sparked, Hide was the chief weapons specialist for King Sentinel and Queen Elita. He had placed these weapons down here and so he needed to check on them and then he would return to his other post.

"You needed to see me sir?" Mirage asked, curious as to why Optimus had pulled the illusionist away from finishing the quarters.

"Yes, I wanted to be with my mate, love" Optimus answered, showing Mirage to a secret back berth in the office of the Prime. Mirage smiled, as he felt a bit needy.

"What does my beloved what from me?" Mirage asked, showing his needy side, thanks due to the twin sparklings he carried. Mirage could feel his systems warm, but wasn't sure if this was where things were heading.

"Oh, come and I will show you" Optimus answered, smiling behind his battle mask and soon the two were sharing private time together, both enjoying it. Optimus was doing exactly what Mirage had needed when his systems started to warm up.

Meanwhile, Megatron was absolutely livid about what had happened. Not only had he failed to find and slaughter the Prince of Kaon or the Prince of Iacon, but also, when he destroyed King Sentinel and his queen, the Matrix of Leadership was nowhere to be found. It meant only one thing – The Prince of Iacon was now the Prime and had the Matrix residing inside him. Megatron burned with rage. He had hoped to end the line of the Primes, but this failure made him all the more irritated. But instead of blaming himself for this perceived failure, he blamed those who served under him and he executed a few of his soldiers to pay for this failure.

Starscream and his triplet Prince brothers were barely spared, as while they weren't killed, they were beaten for the failure. Seeing that they had little other option, they took the beatings and tried to remain loyal to the Decepticon cause and Megatron, though Starscream started being a little defiant, which was in his princely nature since he was the oldest of the three. And after the tirade, Megatron made sure to flatten every standing building in Iacon, hoping to send a message to the new Prime whoever he was – Megatron meant business.


	13. Chapter 13

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Cybertron was in absolute utter chaos and ruin now that Megatron, the King of Eron, had destroyed all the above ground Citadels and Kingdoms that he knew existed. Megatron was thankfully unaware of underground citadels or escape ways, as that was where the resistance to Megatron's tyranny resided. Megatron tried searching everywhere to find those who dared defy him, but he couldn't, and those he caught refused to give up the location, giving their lives to protect the secret.

Meanwhile, in the underground base, Mirage was walking about. He had removed anything on him that made him look like a prince or King and went to mingle with the bots who had come here for safety, either to help fight or come for protection. Optimus never liked the fact that Mirage tried so hard to blend in as Optimus feared for the safety of his mate and their unsparked sparklings, but Optimus soon realized why Mirage thought it was important and so Optimus backed off, as long as the situation was safe.

This day, Mirage was out and about when he ran into two bots, one who had been from Kaon and the other he wasn't sure. They came together and one of them held a small seeker in his arms. "May I help you?" Mirage asked, recognizing Prowl but not the other bot.

"Prince Mirage, my mate and I come seeking shelter and to help out against the tyrannical bot that is trying to destroy our home world" Prowl stated.

Jazz was worried, as he had never met this bot before and seekers were not always welcome by grounders and vice versa. "May I ask your name?" Mirage asked to Jazz.

"It's…It's Jazz, sir" Jazz answered.

"Please, call me Mirage, no sirs here" Mirage answered. Jazz was stunned. "And who is this sweet little one?"

"His name is Wingspan" Jazz answered, still unsure about all of this.

Mirage smiled warmly. "May I hold him?" Mirage asked. Jazz was reluctant, but Wingspan, sensing the bot was friendly, reached out to Mirage. Mirage gently took the little one and then helped Prowl and Jazz find quarters for the two of them and their young one. Jazz and Prowl were in awe while little Wingspan snuggled into Mirage's chest, already sensing Mirage was carrying. "Here we are" Mirage announced once he found the right place.

Prowl and Jazz were amazed at the sight. The were so stunned and grateful. Mirage just smiled as he held little Wingspan. Soon, though, Wingspan wanted to go back to mommy, and so, Mirage handed the little one off. "Please, get some rest. The Prime will call you later." Prowl and Jazz nodded and headed in to the quarters.

"Wow. I wasn't expecting such a warm and accepting greeting, especially for little Wingspan" Jazz stated, having never known that much about Mirage.

"I grew up in Kaon, my love. Prince Mirage was our Prince and we always found that he was such a kind Prince. It was too bad we lost his twin brother. They would have both been such a powerful force for good. At least Mirage survived" Prowl stated. Jazz just nodded, as he was tired and so was Wingspan. They soon settled in.

Meanwhile, Mirage went to let his mate know of the new arrivals, or at least he hoped to if Optimus wasn't busy with other matters. IF that was the case, Mirage would just head for home and wait for his mate to arrive. Fortunately for Mirage, Optimus wasn't busy when the bot arrived.

"Three new arrivals today, sir" Mirage stated, respecting his mate's position.

"Oh? Who are these new Arrivals?" Optimus asked, wanting to know.

"Prowl, who grew up in Kaon, his mate Jazz and their son Wingspan" Mirage answered.

"Anything I should know about them before I go meet them?" Optimus asked.

"Prowl was a tactician in the Kingdom of Kaon. I don't know about Jazz, as I think he came from elsewhere, and their son Wingspan is a seekerling" Mirage revealed.

Optimus nodded. He also had no problems with accepting seekers, as his parents had taught him that it was important to accept every type of bot, as all were built differently. "What quarters did you place the young family in?" Optimus asked and Mirage answered. "Very well, I will see them later on." And with that, Optimus went back to work and Mirage headed home to wait for his mate to come home, now that their room was finished. Mirage knew he wouldn't have to wait long, as Optimus would be home soon. Until then, Mirage busied himself in other ways. For there was always work to be done.


	14. Chapter 14

(Please see previous disclaimers. Sorry for the long wait, I had a crazy schedule)

As Prince Mirage headed back for his room, Optimus finished up with what he was doing and went to visit the new arrivals – Prowl and Jazz along with their son Wingspan. Optimus was glad that Mirage had prepared the Prime for the visit with the little information that Mirage had gathered, as it would make things a little easier on the Prime. Optimus soon found the quarters that Mirage had settled the young family in and knocked.

Prowl answered the door, unaware of who was there. "Yes, sir?" Prowl asked as answered, not exactly sure who this bot was.

"My name is Optimus, I am the Prime. I came and stopped by after another bot, Mirage, reported that you and your family were new arrivals to this safe area" Optimus replied, soon seeing Jazz and little Wingspan.

"You are the Prime, sir?" Jazz asked carefully, holding Wingspan close, fearful that the young one would be rejected by this bot who seemed to have say over all that happened here.

"Yes, I am and I welcome all bots here, whether they are grounder or aerial bot and whether they choose to help us fight or not" Optimus stated, much to Prowl and Jazz's relief.

"I… I was a tactician at my last Kingdom, Prime, and my name is Prowl" Prowl revealed, unaware Mirage had already revealed that.

Optimus nodded. "I am in need of at least a few good tacticians and you come highly recommended from Mirage" Optimus stated.

"I grew up in the Kingdom of Kaon, sir. Mirage was our Prince" Prowl stated, reaffirming what Mirage had said.

Optimus smiled and then looked to Jazz. "My name is Jazz, and this little one is our son, Wingspan" Jazz answered the unspoken question.

"Nice to meet you, Jazz. What Kingdom did you live in?" Optimus asked, curious about this bot.

"None, sir. I was a nomad after I ran away from my abusive creator who had slaughtered my mother and was intent on killing me" Jazz revealed carefully.

"No one will harm you or Wingspan here, Jazz. And if you wish, you may also join in the cause of fighting for our freedom. IF not, you may stay regardless" Optimus stated, shocking Jazz. "Jazz, my father, King Sentinel, taught me it was important to respect all life, no matter where it came from. Sparklings and seekerlings are both precious, as they represent hope."

Jazz smiled, tears in his optics. "Thank you, sir. IF…If I can… I want to be a spy" Jazz stated.

"You may train to be a spy, but your biggest job is to raise that little one with love and hope" Optimus stated. Jazz and Prowl smiled while Wingspan reached for the Prime. Optimus took the small seeker in his arms and held Wingspan close just like Mirage had. Wingspan sensed that Optimus was a good bot and this confirmed it. After just a bit longer, Optimus returned Wingspan to his parents. "I must head home now. Please enjoy your quarters tonight and report to my office in the morning." Jazz and Prowl both nodded and then Optimus headed home.

In the quarters of the Prime, Mirage was waiting for his mate to come home. Mirage was needy but knew Optimus had obligations to fulfill, just like Mirage had obligations to fulfill. Mirage patiently waited, even though his systems were not very patient. Mirage had set up the quarters just so, hoping that when Optimus came home, it would put the Prime in the right mood.

Soon, Optimus came in and was a bit stunned by what he saw and heard. Soft music was playing and on the table, was energon with Mirage sitting by one cube and waiting for Optimus to join in. Optimus sauntered over to the set-up table and gently kissed Mirage before sitting down at the table. "This is a surprise, my love" Optimus said as he took in the energon.

"I just figured it would be a nice surprise to spoil you, my beloved" Mirage stated, his princely nature showing through. Mirage had always loved the simple things even though he was a prince. It was now starting to show to Optimus.

"I appreciate it, my love" Optimus replied, starting to sense that there was more to this. He didn't realize Mirage had left Optimus' energon cube slightly underfilled. Mirage hoped the game he planned would work in luring Optimus to address Mirage's needs. "But I didn't quite get enough energon" Optimus suddenly noticed.

"I know" Mirage said with a soft smile, revealing a small cube. Optimus was a bit curious – why had Mirage shorted him. And then Optimus watched as Mirage poured the liquid on himself. Optimus was a bit puzzled, what was he supposed to do. "If you want it, come and get it" Mirage offered, hoping Optimus would be lured in.

Optimus wasn't too sure about this, but he wanted to have his fill of energon. And so, he carefully went over to Mirage and started licking off some of the energon. Mirage was worried but allowed Optimus to try. Mirage hoped that this would head where it he wanted it to go. Mirage moaned softly as Optimus licked more and more energon off his mate. And it was only then it dawned upon Optimus – Mirage was playing an old game to entice the Prime to interface with Mirage. Once that dawned on Optimus, he began licking with more vigor and soon carried Mirage back to their berth room when Optimus spoiled Mirage in just the way Mirage wanted and needed to be spoiled. Needless to say, both Mirage and Optimus were relieved and happy as they fell asleep wrapped in one another's arms.


	15. Chapter 15

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

The next day, Prowl and Jazz reported to the office of the Prime. Jazz didn't know most bots and so wasn't sure who to leave little Wingspan with. Prowl suggested Mirage, as they both knew little Wingspan loved Mirage. Jazz reluctantly did so, but only because he needed to report to the Prime so Jazz could start training as a spy or a saboteur. Mirage generously agreed to take the little seekerling and watch him so Jazz and Prowl could find out their assignments.

Mirage, knowing he had the young one to watch, soon made his way through the base. He wanted Wingspan to meet many of the bots who were here, including the few seekers that had made it. Mirage was also glad for this opportunity as this gave him a chance to learn how to care for sparklings. Mirage headed out of the room and began to meet other bots. Many were stunned by Mirage carrying a seekerling around, but Mirage quickly addressed that. "His parents are getting their assignment and I am watching over the little one. He is one of us" Mirage stated. It was enough for most bots, and even they welcomed the little one.

A few bots were hesitant about meeting the young seeker as they were older and had been told nothing but horror stories about seekers and their kind. Mirage went to each bot to talk to them. He wanted to understand and hopefully show them that not all seekers were bad and not all seekers were to be feared. Wingspan was a little nervous in meeting these bots but he seemed to sense it was important. Mirage figured with time and exposure, those who had feared all seekers would learn not all seekers were bad.

Finally, Mirage moved on to the only few other seekers that were in the base. They had survived the destruction of the Kingdom of Vos and had been granted refugee status by King Sentinel himself before the King had been slaughtered. Mirage wanted to specially to go to them, as he wanted little Wingspan to be the best seeker he could be. Mirage introduced himself to the few seekers, though most were wary of him at least until they saw the little seekerling he carried with him. "Who is that?" one of the older seekers asked.

"His name is Wingspan. His parents are Prowl and Jazz. They only arrived recently. I am watching him right now, and I wanted to make sure I introduced him to you so that you could help him be the seeker he is meant to be, as both his parents are grounders and from what I remember, seekers and grounder bots have very different needs" Mirage stated, making his request known to the seekers he had sought out.

One of the seekers looked at the little one. His coloration looked somewhat familiar. "He… he looks like a seeker from Vos" the old seeker stated.

"Yeah… he reminds me of one of the triplet princes" another stated.

Mirage was worried about all of this, as he had come for help, not to find out secrets. "We don't care what brought him into this world. We just want him to be the best bot he can be" Mirage stated, shocking the seekers.

"And who are you?" The seekers asked, having seen the bot help out a lot with many things but not know his name.

"I am Prince Mirage, though I could be called King as both my parents were slaughter by Megatron. I am mated to King Optimus Prime" Mirage revealed, hoping that revealing this would help.

The optics on the older seekers softened, as they remembered how King Sentinel had granted them refugee status and now King Optimus had done the same. They had also heard that Prince Mirage was a warmhearted bot. The oldest seeker smiled. "We will do as you ask, for you accepted us first."

"Thank you, thank you all" Mirage stated. "I will let his parents know about you and your willingness to help." The seekers smiled and soon allowed Mirage to leave with little Wingspan. It was a good thing too, as Jazz and Prowl were heading out of their meeting with Optimus and were going to find their son.

Mirage soon arrived near Optimus' office and bumped into Jazz and Prowl. "I bring news, my friends" Mirage stated.

Jazz was a bit concerned, as was Prowl. "What is this news?" Jazz asked.

"I was taking Wingspan around to meet many of the bots here, and I found a few older seekers who managed to survive the destruction of the Kingdom of Vos. They have agreed to be a resource for you as you raise your seeker son" Mirage stated warmly.

Jazz was in awe but also fearful, as he had never told anyone how he had ended up with a seeker son. "You… you really mean it?" Jazz asked, snuggling into Prowl.

"I do. They agreed to help" Mirage replied, smiling warmly as he handed Wingspan over to his folks.

Prowl nodded. "Thank you for watching him, Prince Mirage. We appreciate what you have done" Prowl stated and soon he and his family headed off.

Mirage watched them leave before he headed into his mate's office. Optimus was busy working on paperwork, especially from the new security director Red Alert who had come form the Kingdom of Eron, but had managed to escape unharmed. Mirage was careful as he approached, as Mirage knew the Prime was powerful especially with the Matrix of leadership and Mirage didn't want their unsparked little ones to suffer.

Optimus soon sensed a presence and lifted his helm up. HE saw Mirage standing a ways a way, waiting to be acknowledged, as Mirage wasn't about to sneak up on his mate while sparked. "Yes, Mirage, what did you need?" Optimus asked, uncertain how to address Mirage at this point.

Mirage explained about what he had done and what he had revealed in order to do it. Optimus nodded. It still worried Optimus when Mirage did these things, but Optimus was starting to see why Mirage seemed to be able to win many bots over to the cause and that made Optimus smile. "Don't stay in here too long, love, as I need you tonight" Mirage stated before leaving. Optimus knew that line, especially since Mirage placed a searing hot kiss on the Prime's cheek before leaving. Needless to say, Optimus "finished up" work quickly and soon headed for home.


	16. Chapter 16

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Bee wasn't sure he liked all this change, and he wasn't alone – Jumper and Ironhide were wary as well, as Mirage and Optimus were still very vulnerable, or so the three felt. Bee and Jumper had difficulty keeping up with Mirage, though Hide had it a bit easier as Optimus didn't move around as much as Mirage did. Still, Hide was a bit unsettled that Optimus made himself so accessible to all the other bots.

Optimus soon noticed, and pulled Ironhide aside to ask what was wrong. "What bothers you so, my old friend?" Optimus asked Hide when the two were in private.

"What makes you think something is bothering me?" Hide asked, not wanting to reveal what it really was.

"You are showing the signs I learned you show when you are worried" Optimus revealed.

Hide sighed. He hated that Optimus knew him that well, but it served them both well. "This whole war thing, plus the fact that you make yourself so accessible. How can you trust all these bots?" Hide asked, with concern in his voice.

Optimus was and wasn't surprised to hear what his old guardian and friend answered. "Ironhide, I am being like my father. He allowed all to come to him unless he had a previous engagement. The only way I will earn their trust is by showing I trust them. Many of these bots came from far and wide. Some came from places where they were trusted by those over them and some came from places where they didn't trust those in authority over them. I have to reach both in order for us to be successful in this war, as we need every bot we can in order to face down Megatron" Optimus replied, using wisdom he had gained through experience and the Matrix.

Hide, though worried, had to smile. Optimus truly was a wise bot, even though he was still young. "Your father would love to see you now" Hide responded.

Optimus nodded but shed a small tear. "I would like to think so. I hope I am leading as he and Primus would want me to" Optimus replied softly.

"Trust me, old friend, I know he would be proud of you" Hide answered and the two talked a bit longer before Hide left the office to stand outside, just to make sure Optimus would be ok.

Meanwhile, Bee and Jumper were chasing the sparked Mirage around the large underground area. This was nothing new to the two small bots, as even when Mirage was single in Kaon, he often would run around the Kingdom, checking in on bots and trying to help out where he could. The thing that was different this time was that Mirage was bonded and sparked, which made Bee and Jumper worry, Bee moreso than Jumper as Bee remembered how Queen Quartz almost lost Mirage and his twin many times from running around too much while sparked. Bee had to try and slow Mirage down a bit.

"Mirage, sir, please, you must slow down a bit" Bee begged out of concern.

"Why must I slow down, there is much work to be done and bots to greet?" Mirage asked, unaware of his own mother's history.

"I caution you as I do not wish for you to lose the little ones you carry" Bee answered.

Mirage paused for a second, curious as to why bee was worried. "Why do you worry, old friend?" Mirage asked.

"Because, your mother nearly lost you when she carried you and your twin by keeping overly active. She had to slow down a bit to keep you safe. I just want to keep you and those little ones safe, sir" Bee answered, stunning Mirage.

"My mother almost lost me?" Mirage asked, having stopped cold with what he was doing.

"Yes, she had to cut back in order to make sure you and your twin survived to sparking. All I ask, sir, is that you be mindful that you are carrying" Bee answered.

Now that Mirage understood why Bee was concerned, Mirage had to agree with his guardian and friend. "If that is the case, I will be more cautious and careful with how I help and how much I do" Mirage replied.

"Thank you, sir" Bee answered, a soft smile on his face plates. His smile was one of relief. Jumper was just happy that they weren't going to keep such a hectic pace anymore. He just hoped that Mirage would sparked before Megatron came and attacked, drawing bots out to fight. Only time would tell.

Meanwhile, above ground, Megatron was making his presence and his rage felt. He was trying to locate two specific bots – the prime to do away with him and the Prince of Kaon, to do whatever Megatron felt like with the bot. Megatron was already King of Cybertron, but it wouldn't last as long as there was a living Prime with the Matrix of Leadership. Megatron knew this and it drove him to find his enemy now matter what he had to destroy. Megatron was bound and determined to rule all and nothing would stand in his way. Little did he realize that the Prime was going to be a lot stronger than the bots Megatron had destroyed or tried to destroy up to this point. And it was only a matter of time before Megatron would find out.


	17. Chapter 17

(Please see Previous disclaimers. I apologize for the wait, my computer was being a bit glitchy)

Mirage slowed down a bit, though not too much, as he really wanted to help. Bee and Jumper kept an optic on Mirage to make sure he didn't over do things. Mirage appreciated it, especially since he didn't want to lose his precious little ones. This day saw a few new bots make their way to the underground base. Mirage went to greet them.

"Welcome to the Autobot base" Mirage greeted them warmly, though he could see that they were worried. "I mean you no harm." The young family was a bit worried, as they didn't trust many bots. They had managed to survive the hell of Eron when it fell and they weren't very trusting of new bots. Bee noticed that they were a family of minibots and so he and jumper soon came forward.

"He means you no harm" Bee stated warmly. His presence and the fact that he himself was a minibot made this new family a little less wary.

"We... we came from Eron" The oldest mech stated, "I am Windcharger and this is my mate Pogo. These little ones are our babies Aeon and Sage."

"Pleased to meet you. I am Bumblebee and this is Cliffjumper and then that (pointing to Mirage) is Mirage" Bee stated, not saying anything about Mirage being the Prince of Kaon or being mated to the Prime.

Little did Bee know that Windcharger had heard of Mirage and actually had respect for the bot. "You are the Prince of Kaon?" Charger asked, curious about Mirage.

Mirage couldn't lie. "I am indeed."

Charger smiled. "It is good to know that there are good bots here."

Mirage nodded. "Please, come with me and I will take you to the Prime who can assign you quarters." Windcharger nodded and headed with his family to the Prime, following Bee, Jumper, and Mirage to the office of the Prime. Thankfully, Optimus was not busy when the group came in. "Excuse us, sir, but we bring more bots in needing a place to stay."

Optimus nodded. He remained seated as he could see that the minibots were a bit nervous. "Are you all one family?" Optimus asked, needing to make sure before he assigned them a room.

Bee gently nudged charger. "We are sir, this is my family" Charger answered. Optimus nodded again. He quickly assigned them quarters, one which would be big enough but not too big. He then allowed Mirage, Bee and Jumper to lead the new family to their quarters. The new family was amazed that they were being treated so well, but they said nothing as they didn't want to cause any issues.

After the new family was helped to their quarters, Mirage returned to the Prime. Mirage hoped that Optimus would soon be home. Mirage headed into the office of the Prime. "Sir?" Mirage asked, announcing his presence.

"Yes, soldier?" Optimus answered, as another bot was present.

"Nothing, I will speak to you later" Mirage answered, noting the other bot in the office. Mirage had seen the bot before but wasn't real sure how much he liked the bot or trusted the bot just yet.

"Very well, soldier, dismissed" Optimus answered, having an idea what Mirage was needing from the Prime but wasn't saying.

"Who was that, sir?" the bot nearly as large as the Prime asked.

"Mirage" Optimus answered, not wanting to give away anything further.

"I think I met him once before when I first got here" the other bot replied.

"He prefers to meet all new bots to the area to help them adapt" Optimus replied.

"It's nice to know there are bots like that" the other bot replied.

"If I may ask, what is your name, soldier?" Optimus asked, having never been told this bots name.

"Magnus, sir, Ultra Magnus" Ultra Magnus replied, "Was commander of the guards at Ion until the Kingdom fell to Megatron."

"I see" Optimus replied. HE could always use a bot with this type of experience. "Well, here are some quarters for you. I would take you there, but I have a previous engagement" Optimus stated, not wanting to tell of more private matters.

"Understood sir" answered Ultra Magnus and he headed out to the quarters he had been assigned.

Optimus was relieved when Magnus left, but wished Magnus hadn't of been there when Mirage had arrived. Optimus commed his mate. "Mirage?" Optimus asked over the comm.

"Yes, love?" Mirage answered.

"You okay?" Optimus asked.

"Just in need of you, when you have the time" Mirage answered, hoping it would bring Optimus home.

"I'll be there soon, Optimus out" Optimus answered, and he carefully rushed to his quarters where his mate was waiting for him. Mirage just smiled, as he knew they would have their fun once both were fully refueled, and then after that they would curl up in one another's arms and rest.


	18. Chapter 18

(please see previous disclaimers)

It had been a few months since the Autobots had moved into the underground safe area, though all knew it wasn't completely safe as there was a chance Megatron could find it, though Megatron for the time being seemed content on destroying the above ground Kingdoms to see if he could find the bots he sought – The prime and the prince of Kaon.

But as Megatron continued his fruitless search, Mirage was starting to show more that he was carrying and carrying large sparklings. It was only now that Mirage had gotten bigger that most bots understood why the bot wasn't able to help out more like they and he wanted to. They respected him nonetheless because he was willing to help out with whatever he could that he was allowed to do so.

This day, Mirage had felt a bit off and had decided to stay in the quarters. Jumper and Bee stayed outside, guarding the young sparked bot, as they knew there were jealous bots even now. Mirage wished Optimus had been able to stay home, but Mirage also knew Optimus had obligations to fulfill especially being the Prime. Mirage just wished that those obligations didn't include going to battle and returning with all manner of injuries. Mirage just sighed. He wanted his mate, badly, but he would have to wait. Waiting was the hard part, but he knew he could do it.

Outside the room, Bee and Jumper kept close watch, as Ironhide and Optimus were engaged in battle with some of the Decepticons that had managed to get too close to one of the secret entrances to the underground base. Megatron wasn't with these few cons, but that didn't matter. Those who were in the base and had chosen not to or were unable to fight needed to remain safe. And so Optimus and his troops fought them off until the cons ran like a dog with its tail between its legs. Optimus was only mildly relieved at the small victory.

"They're gone, sir" another bot called out.

"Indeed, they are, but they will be back" Optimus answered. He could feel his mate's needs, but wasn't able to be with his mate at the moment. "We must keep vigilant. Now all bots back to base."

The troops followed Optimus, who carefully led the bots to a different secret entrance so the one that was close to this area where they had fought would not be revealed in case a con spy was in the area. The bots followed carefully for a bit and then scattered upon Prime's orders. They knew what this meant – they were possibly being tracked by a spy bot like Laserbeak and so they all went in different directions to find different secret entrances to protect the real location of the base. This time, it worked, though Optimus knew at one point, this ruse would not work and the cons would most likely find out. Optimus hoped to delay that possibility as long as possible, hoping that the cons would never find out, but he knew that was an unrealistic belief. Optimus knew that Megatron knew that if no bots were above ground, the most likely were below, the only question being where underground to start the search.

Once back at the base, all the bots headed for the med bay to get checked over and decontaminated before heading to their quarters. Hide, though, stuck close to Optimus. Hide still felt it was his duty to guard Optimus, especially now that Optimus was the Prime. The thing that Hide was relieved about was that with Bee and Jumper also watching the pair, it meant one or two could rest and recharge while the other one or two guarded the bots.

Mirage felt Optimus was back and close by, but figuring he was still busy, Mirage tried to tone down his own needs, figuring they weren't as important as the needs of the Autobots. But in trying to tone them down, Mirage ignited the Prime's drive to attend to his mate's needs and to attend to them as soon as possible.

In his office, Optimus felt strange as the feeling of needing to attend to his mate came over the Prime. He knew he should read reports and make sure all was safe, but this feeling was not going to go away until it was satiated. And so, with little will to fight the powerful need, Optimus headed for his quarters. Bee and Jumper were a bit surprised, but let the leader pass. Ironhide stayed outside the room with Bee and Jumper, as Hide had a feeling what was going on, As sentinel got the same way sometimes when Elita one had been sparked with Optimus.

In the quarters, Mirage was laying in the berth just so, trying to cool his systems off, figuring that his needs were unimportant and thus not likely to be fulfilled any time soon. But Optimus saw and felt what Mirage was feeling, and with gusto, Optimus came to satisfy his mates needs, including the need to snuggle and just spend time together once the facing session was complete. Mirage was shocked as well as relieved and hoped that this wouldn't be the last time that Optimus would cut things this close. Optimus, upon realizing what had happened, thought much as Mirage. Both snuggled for now, hoping that this safe area would remain safe.


	19. Chapter 19

(please see previous disclaimers. My schedule coming up is getting a bit busy, so it might be some time before I update this story again)

A few days later, Mirage didn't feel right at all. He didn't say anything, but his systems were alarming inside of him. He didn't realize it, but he had somehow picked up a nasty virus, and since he was sparked, it was wreaking havoc on his poor overdriven systems, to the point where it threatened not only Mirage's life, but also the lives of the little ones developing inside him. Optimus may have been too busy to notice, but Bee noticed in an instant. And with help from Jumper, Bee and Jumper carried the delusional and sick Mirage to the med bay.

Ratchet was in the med bay this day and was extremely concerned when he saw Bee and Jumper bring the young, sparked Mirage into the med bay. "What is wrong with him?" Ratchet asked, hoping to find somewhere to start searching for an answer.

"Well, he has been acting out of sorts for him, even when sparked. Yesterday, he tried to drink energon from a small table in his quarters. And just this morning he was talking nonsense to a non-existant bot" Bee replied.

Ratchet was deeply concerned. As only a few things ever did that and being sparked usually wasn't one of them. Unfortunately, usually this type of behavior was caused by a virus, and usually a dangerous one at that. "Anything in his family history I should know about?" Ratchet asked, unawawre of what Queen Quartz had suffered when she carried Mirage and his now deceased twin.

"Well, When Queen Quartz was sparked with Mirage and his twin, she became very ill, to a strange virus that most of us had never heard of as it was so rare. She barely survived it. The only reason Mirage and his twin survived until being sparked was that she had it near the end of her time carrying them so they could be sparked while she was sick" Bee revealed.

"Do you remember the name of this nasty virus that Queen Quartz had wen she was sparked?" Ratchet asked, suddenly even more worried.

"It was something like the Blu PLag or something like that" Bee replied, not realizing the deadliness of the virus he mentioned.

"The Blue Plague virus that shuts down machinery if not treated prompty?" Ratchet asked, not liking where this was headed.

"I think that was it" Bee stated, causing all manner of worry in Ratchet.

"Bee, you must call Optimus and have him come get checked out. Jumper, call first aid. We need to take care of this now" Ratchet barked.

"What's going on?" Jumper asked.

"Judging by the symptoms you two mentioned and Mirage's maternal history, Mirage is now suffering what his mother once did, as sometimes the virus is passed along from generation to generation through coded data. If we don't scan over our Prime to make sure he hasn't picked it up and if we don't remove the little ones, we could lose them all" ratchet explained as he went to work on Mirage.

And while Mirage was out of it and getting working on, Bee commed Ironhide, as the bot was easier to get ahold of than Optimus. "Hide here, what's wrong Bumblebee?" Hide asked, knowing Bee was not comming for no reason.

"Mirage is in the med bay as he is very ill. Ratchet wants Optimus to come to the Med bay to be checked out. Ratchet is also going to have to remove the twin sparklings growing inside of Mirage as this Virus might kill them if they remain inside of him" Bee replied.

"I will inform the Prime right away" Hide stated and ended the comm with bee. Hide raced to Find the Prime, hoping that it wouldn't be too late.

Meanwhile, Jumper called First Aid to come to the med bay. First Aid was a little reluctant until Jumper explained what was going on. Once First Aid realized it truly was an emergency, Aid practically ran to the med bay. He wanted to help, as sparklings were precious and Aid liked Mirage as Mirage was a very friendly and welcoming bot. He would do his best to help make sure Mirage and the little ones survived this.

Back in the office of the Prime, Hide raced in. Optimus was a bit caught off guard. "What is the meaning of this?" Optimus asked, not liking what he saw.

"Bumblebee just commed me. Mirage is the med bay, sicker than all get out. Ratchet wants you there ASAP" Hide stated, his optics showing just how serious this was.

Optimus grew worried by the look on Hide's faceplates and headed immediately for the med bay before asking any more about the situation. He hoped that his mate and his little ones would survive, but only time would tell.


	20. Chapter 20

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Optimus hurried to the med bay, not showing it, but worried sick about his precious mate and the developing little ones. Optimus knew he needed the line of the Prime to continue, but more than that, he need his mate whom he loved dearly. Optimus could only hope and pray that when he arrived at the med bay, things would be ok.

Meanwhile, Ratchet and First Aid were working hard to save Mirage and the precious little ones. The first little one had been removed, a giant but gentle little one, but all mech. Since Mirage was out of it and Ratchet was busy, Bee decided to name the little one a name he thought fitting – Peacekeeper. The little one looked strong, but Bee worried, as Illusion had looked strong at sparking as well and hadn't made it. Bee prayed that this little one would survive.

"Having trouble reaching the second one" Ratchet stated.

"I'll try to open up more for you to see" Aid replied, carefully pulling Mirage's metal further apart. It helped just enough to find the second little one, who really wasn't that little but was smaller than his twin. The scary part was that as Ratchet removed the little one, the little one flicked in and out of visibility. Ratchet didn't show it, but that ability scared the medic for the moment as Ratchet feared he might drop the little one.

"You have him safely in your hands, Ratchet" Bee stated, having learned how to see Mirage even when Mirage was invisible, and this little one was much like Mirage.

"How do you know?" Aid asked, as he was curious as to how the mini bot knew.

"I have learned how to see Mirage when he goes invisible. This little one is no different" Bee replied.

Carefully, Ratchet set the little one down. Ratchet was glad that the little one was now safely on the crib berth. "Ok, time to solder Mirage up and see if we can save him from this awful virus" Ratchet stated, and started working, hoping that the Prime was on his way.

And just as Ratchet started to repair Mirage, Optimus burst into the med bay. His optics appeared angry, but Ratchet and the others could tell it wasn't anger, it was worry and concern. Bee, seeing that Ratchet and Aid were busy with Mirage for the moment, called the Prime over to see his sons. "Optimus, sir, you will be pleased to know that as of now, you have two healthy sons, though premature, Ratchet has declared them healthy at this time" Bee stated, knowing that that could change.

Optimus came over and looked at the not so little mechlings. He was amazed. He hoped that they were strong and would survive. "The oldest is the larger of the two. I know Mirage wanted to name one Peacekeeper, so I named that one."

"But the younger one who flashes in and out of being visible has no name yet" Jumper added.

Optimus looked at the other one. The little one seemed to flash in and out again as it giggled. Optimus smiled. "I think a perfect name for that one is Flasher" Optimus replied as he tried to gently touch the little ones but Bee stopped him.

"I'm sorry, sir. But I can't let you touch them for two reasons – one, they are premature and two, you have not yet been checked over to see if you have the virus that Mirage is suffering from" Bee carefully explained.

Optimus wasn't thrilled by being stopped, but when Bee explained, Optimus understood. Optimus headed over to where his mate was and watched as the medics finished up soldering Mirage's abdominal armor back together. Ratchet was glad to see the Prime, once Ratchet started an antiviral on Mirage. "Come, Prime, I must scan you very closely" Ratchet stated.

Optimus nodded and sat on the berth nearest Mirage, who was still out of it, but Optimus thought he could feel tiny pulses of love. Optimus gently pulsed back while he waited for Ratchet to scan him. Ratchet found a very unique scanner and Optimus was a bit puzzled. "This is a special viral scanner. It is the only tool created that can detect the Blue plague virus." Optimus nodded and allowed Ratchet to scan. Thankfully, the Matrix had protected Optimus and no trace of the virus was found in Optimus. Ratchet was relieved. "You are clear of the virus" Ratchet reported.

"And my sons?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet scanned the little ones over. To his surprise, neither showed any trace of the virus in their systems. "As of right now, they are clear, but given Mirage's history, I want them checked twice weekly for the first six months to make sure nothing catches us off guard" Ratchet revealed.

Optimus could only nod at that. "And Mirage?"

"He's a fighter, Optimus. Right now, he is trying hard to fight this off. I gave him the best care I could, now it is up to him. If he is strong like his bearer, he will make it" Ratchet stated, trying to remain hopeful for the young family of the Prime. Ratchet knew that hope meant a lot and he didn't want to take that away from Optimus or Mirage.

Ironhide, who had secretly and carefully followed Optimus to the med bay, stood with Bee and Jumper, as all three knew it was their duty to protect this little family, even with the war going on. Hide was proud to see the strong young ones, but he knew that they were vulnerable as well, and like Bee and Jumper, Hide would fiercely guard them with his life.

Sitting next to the out of it Mirage, Optimus could feel that Mirage was fighting hard against this and so, Optimus pulsed love and encouragement, hoping and praying that it would help his mate recover from this. Ratchet gave the young family space, Ratchet also hoping that Mirage was survive this ordeal. Only time would tell as Ratchet headed back into the med bay to help whatever sick or injured bot next entered for treatment.


	21. Chapter 21

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Over the next several weeks, in between fighting battles with Megatron and his blasted Cons, Optimus spent much time in the med bay, as both his sons and his mate were fighting for their lives against an enemy that only Primus could fight. Optimus didn't like going away from the med bay, but he knew his mate wouldn't be happy if Optimus shirked his duties as Prime. And so knowing it was what Mirage would want, Optimus fought the battles he needed to while Ratchet and/or Aid watched over Mirage and the young ones.

This day, several weeks after Mirage had initially come in, Mirage finally woke. His optics fluttered to life, startling Optimus who happened to have just come back from a battle and had been repaired for a wound he had obtained in the fight. "Love?" Optimus asked, wondering if he was just seeing things. All Mirage could do was groan in pain, as his systems were weak from having fought of the nasty virus that nearly had taken him twice. "I'll get Ratchet to get you something for pain" Optimus stated and he headed to find Ratchet.

Ratchet, who was on the other side of the med bay, was a little surprised when the Prime approached him. "What do you need, Prime?" Ratchet asked, not exactly sure why the Prime was seeking the medic out.

"Mirage has woken up and he is groaning in pain. Is there anything you can give him for that?" Optimus asked, hoping it could be done.

"First, I must examine him, Prime. I don't want to sedate him without seeing where he is functioning at. I will be over shortly. If he is functioning well, even though weak, I will give him something" Ratchet stated. Optimus didn't like that answer because it would leave his mate in pain, but Optimus trusted that Ratchet knew what he was doing and so, Optimus returned to his mate and waited for Ratchet to come.

Back with Mirage, Optimus noticed that the bot was still groaning and writhing in what seemed to be pain, or at least that was what Optimus thought. Optimus hoped Ratchet would come soon. And soon enough, Ratchet came over to check on Mirage. Ratchet thoroughly scanned everything about Mirage, from the solder lines created for the sparklings to be removed to the status of the virus in Mirage's systems. Ratchet found that though it seemed to act as pain, the real cause of Mirage's moaning was that The virus was putting up one last fight. Ratchet sighed. "Optimus, he is not really in pain. His groaning is from the fact that the virus is still trying to attack his systems even though it is severely weakened. I must give him one more dose of strong antivirus to finally knock it out. Hopefully, that will relieve the pain he feels."

Optimus was stunned, as he had never heard of such a thing, but he now better understood why Ratchet had been cautious. "Please, do what you must. I will not lose my mate" Optimus found himself saying. What his parents said had come true – even though they knew little to nothing about each other before they bonded, they had soon learned to love and rely on each other.

"I will give it my all. I will tell you one thing – the fact that Mirage has survived this once before increases his odds of surviving this time, and it increases the odds that your little ones won't suffer like Mirage and his deceased twin did" Ratchet stated, trying to give good news.

Optimus appreciated hearing it. "Thank you, Ratchet, for all you do" Optimus stated gratefully.

Hide, knowing that Optimus had things to do, soon approached. "Prime, sir, I know you wish to stay here but there are somethings that must be attended to in your office, such as the debriefing from this last fight. Bumblebee and Cliffjumper will remain here with Mirage and your young sons and will update us with any new information" Hide stated.

Optimus sighed. Sometimes he didn't care to be Prime, and this was one of those times, as it meant he had to leave his sick sparkmate. But being as that may, Optimus knew he was the Prime and this was one of his responsibilities. "Alight" Optimus stated and followed Ironhide out of the room.

Bee and Jumper knew their responsibilities and stuck close to Mirage. "I hope he makes it Bumblebee" Jumper stated, having not been around Mirage as long as Bumblebee had.

"I know he will make it, Jumper, as I watched him survive before. This was exactly what happened last time, and the last dose of antiviral saved him" Bee stated, unaware ratchet was overhearing their conversation. Ratchet knew at some point he would have to get a health history on Mirage from Bumblebee, as the bot seemed to know so much about the young mate of the Prime.

"If you say so, Bee" Jumper replied.

"Trust me. Mirage will survive this. I know he will" Bee answered Jumper. Jumper nodded as both prayed to Primus and then stood guard, watching over Mirage and the little ones. They knew it was just a matter of time.


	22. Chapter 22

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Finally, after a few more intense days in the med bay, Mirage and his precious sons were released from the med bay. Optimus was relieved as his mate had yet again survived against all odds. And even more telling was that the young twins who had been sparked while Mirage was sick were now strong and thriving, neither showing any ill effect from being exposed to the Blue Plague Virus at all. Mirage was still vigilant as he knew he had lost his twin to the plague and he was determined to make sure these little ones survived together.

Mirage stayed in the shared quarters for now, as he was still a bit weak and was still off duty. Optimus checked in whenever he could, but it wasn't as often as he liked. Bee and Jumper helped out as much as they could, as did Hide, but sometimes it wasn't enough, as Mirage felt so overwhelmed. Mirage wished there was another mother figure that could help him. Bee sensed Mirage's need and while leaving Jumper to guard Mirage and sons, Bee went to another bot – Jazz.

Bee knocked on Prowl and Jazz's door, hoping Jazz was home. Jazz answer. "Bumblebee? What are you doing here?" Jazz asked, curious.

"Mirage sparked his sons and he is getting overwhelmed at home. We try to help out, but none of us are mothers. I was thinking that since you are also a mother, maybe you could help Mirage out" Bumblebee answered.

Jazz thought about it for a bit. He knew learning to be a mother to one sparkling was difficult, but twins must be more difficult. Jazz didn't want to leave his quarters, as Prowl was working and Jazz was watching over his son Wingspan, but then Jazz remembered just how much Wingspan took to Mirage and how much Mirage didn't care that Wingspan was a seekerling. Jazz had seen that to Mirage, Wingspan was precious. "I will have to being my son if I go" Jazz stated.

"Well, I am not sure that is a good idea, Jazz" Bee responded, "as Peacekeeper and Flasher could still potentially have the Blue Plague Virus."

Jazz thought about it for a bit. Bee wasn't rejecting Wingspan because of Wingspan being a seeker, but Bee seemed to want to protect Wingspan from the Virus. "Let us go to Ratchet and see what he says" Jazz stated, soon scooping up his little seekerling.

Bee nodded and went with Jazz to the med bay where they found Ratchet. "Ratchet, I have an important query for you" Jazz stated.

"Yes, what is it Jazz?" Ratchet asked, seeing the little seekerling and then smiling.

Jazz saw the smile and appreciated it. "Well, Bee has asked that I go help Mirage learn to be a mother, as I have been a mother figure for a while. The problem is I can't leave Wingspan at home alone and Bee fears that if I bring him to Mirage's quarters, Wingspan may catch the virus" Jazz answered and bee nodded.

Ratchet processed what he was hearing. "I recently did a scan of both Peacekeeper and Flasher and from what I can observe, neither are showing any signs of the Blue Plague Virus. The Blue Plague virus is a rare virus and it is almost always passed from one generation to the next. It almost never comes from contact, though the Virus hasn't been studied enough to say for 100% certainty. I see very little risk of Wingspan getting the virus, as he has a very strong antiviral system, but just to be safe, I can give you both an antiviral to make sure you will be safe" Ratchet stated.

"Please do" Jazz stated, wanting to help Mirage and protect Wingspan. Bee stayed with the two as they received their antivirals. And once that was done, Bee helped Jazz and his son reach Mirage's quarters.

Jumper was relieved when Bee came back and with help. Jumper allowed Bee and Jazz into the quarters. "He could use more help" Jumper stated.

Jazz saw what was going on and set his son down before going to help Mirage. Wingspan, just old enough to walk, followed his mother to try and help as well. Mirage was a bit caught off guard when Jazz appeared, but when Mirage realized why Bee had sought out Jazz, Mirage was relieved. Mirage only hoped that neither Jazz nor little Wingspan got sick. Jazz helped Mirage get the little ones fed and down for a nap. Mirage was grateful. "thank you for your help and wisdom" Mirage said.

"You are very welcome, Mirage. And if you ever need me, you can call on me. How bout I stay for a bit while you get a nap in? Jazz offered.

"That would be wonderful" Mirage answered and he soon was deep in recharge.

"Mommy, why are we here?" Wingspan asked.

"We are here to help out Mirage. He needed some guidance and some help. It is always important to help others" Jazz stated, using this as a teachable moment. Wingspan nodded, crawled into his mother's lap and then went to sleep. Jazz smiled and commed his mate to let Prowl know what was up. Jazz stayed until Optimus was able to come home.


	23. Chapter 23

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Optimus soon arrived home from his long day. He had been out fighting with the troops again trying to keep those in the underground shelter safe, including Mirage, Peacekeeper, and Flasher. Optimus was surprised to find Jazz in the quarters, as Optimus didn't know the bot that well, but Bee stepped in.

"Sir, I asked Jazz to come here to help Mirage learn to be a mother to Peacekeeper and Flasher" Bumblebee stated, which caused Jazz to turn around and look at the Prime. Optimus looked at Jazz and then saw the little seekerling in Jazz's arms. "That is Wingspan, Sir. He is Prowl and Jazz's son."

Jazz got up and tried to head for the door, as Optimus was home and Jazz wasn't needed. Well, and Jazz feared what Optimus would think of Wingspan. "There is no need to fear me, Jazz. I am happy you were willing to come over and help my mate. And I see you have a very precious son in your own arms" Optimus stated, wanting to thank Jazz for his help and also see the little one.

Jazz was a bit stunned. Not at the thankfulness, but at the willingness to accept Wingspan with no questions asked. Jazz was curious and so he had to ask. "Prime, why are you so accepting of my son?"

Optimus heard the question and was hurt, as he knew all bots and sparklings were precious, no matter what type of bot they were, but there were those out there who refused to accept certain bots. "My father taught me it was important to accept those who were different from us. And just before my father died, he granted asylum in the Kingdom of Iacon to several seekers who had escaped from the Kingdom of Vos and begged to be allowed to remain in a safe Kingdom. If my father can accept seekers without any questions, I can do no less" Optimus replied.

Jazz was awestruck at hearing that. He had always tried to hide Wingspan from the Prime in fear of rejection. But now Jazz was starting to see that the Prime wasn't a bot to be feared, but a bot to support as he accepted all, not just certain bots. "Many would not say the kind of things you have said, Optimus."

"I am not many, and I accept all who are willing to stand with us, whether they fight or not and whether they fly or not" Optimus stated. Jazz smiled and then left. He was truly happy that his precious son was more than welcome. Jazz decided then and there he no longer needed to hide that his son was a seeker. It was such a relief.

After Jazz left, Optimus went to see his sons. Flasher was recharging soundly, flickering in and out of sight as he dozed. It worried Optimus a bit, as he feared this ability would cause Optimus to lose the little one. Little did Optimus realize that Mirage would know exactly how to handle this, as Mirage had these exact same abilities. Optimus hoped Mirage would be able to somehow "fix" this.

Then Optimus looked to the other side of the crib and Peacekeeper was quiet but awake, as if studying the world around him and wanting to know exactly how it all worked. Optimus smiled as he saw this little one seemed to be more like Optimus. Optimus gently stroked Peacekeeper's face plates and the little one smiled without letting out a sound, as if he knew he needed to remain quiet. Optimus smiled back, happy to see his sons doing so well. Peacekeeper eventually dozed off and Optimus headed to see his mate, hoping that Mirage was recovering from this whole ordeal.

Once Optimus entered his own berth room, he found his mate recharging on the berth, though Optimus could tell Mirage wasn't recharging very well. And seeing that Optimus had time and that Mirage was asleep, Optimus laid down next to his mate, drew his mate to him and fell into recharge, setting his systems so that if the sparklings needed something, he would wake. Though deep in recharge, Mirage curled into his mate's warmth and started to recharge better. Optimus just smiled and soon drifted off to recharge as well.


	24. Chapter 24

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

A few days later, Mirage was strong enough to be out and about, even with his little ones in tow. Mirage was proud to have sparked such strong little ones and he showed them off whenever he got the chance. Many other bots were very supportive of Mirage and the little ones and the new little twins found themselves very much at home with many bots on the underground base. The bot that the twins seemed to like best though, outside of mom and dad, was Jazz.

And today, Mirage was bringing Peacekeeper and Flasher over to Jazz and Prowl's quarters because Mirage had a mission to run. His illusionary prowess made him a perfect spy bot, even though Optimus was hesitant to use the bot as a spy. "Here they are" Mirage announced as he brought the little ones to Jazz.

"They are precious" Jazz stated as he held the two. Wingspan looked on. He liked the little twins and was always very gentle with them as well as very protective of them.

"Thank you for taking them on such short notice" Mirage said as he gave his precious twins a kiss and headed off. Jazz smiled and took the little ones inside. Wingspan gladly helped his mama care for the little ones.

After handing the little ones off, Mirage headed out. He had a mission to complete. He was being sent back to Iacon to see what remained and if Mirage could get any information regarding con movements, as Optimus had figured that Megatron would set up base in the largest castle and Kingdom on the planet. Mirage used his illusions and headed out of the underground base.

IN Iacon, Megatron was in the castle that formerly housed King Sentinel and Queen Elita. Megatron was livid that he had been unable to locate Mirage or the current Prime. Megatron sent his minions out, but most came back with bits of nothing, and the few who came back with something usually had found an energon reserve. Megatron had no idea jut how close he really was to the underground base.

Meanwhile, unseen to Megatron or any of his guards or minions, Mirage slipped into Iacon unseen. And was seeing the damage that Megatron had inflicted upon the once beautiful kingdom. Mirage quietly slipped past the guards at the gate, as they were preoccupied with something else. Mirage silently smirked to himself, as that was too easy he thought. He kept on high alert as Mirage knew the closer he got the Megatron, the harder the guards would be to fool, as Mirage knew Megatron only protected himself with the best.

And as Mirage made his way into Iacon, Optimus was back at the base, nervous about all of this, as Optimus knew Megatron would love to get his hands on Mirage for many reasons. Optimus could only hope and pray that Mirage would come home safely.

Deeper into Iacon, Mirage made his way, his silent and unseen form making it easily back into the castle that once housed Sentinel and Elita. Mirage was suddenly hit with a sickening feeling, and when he turned and looked up, he saw why. There, in the door way to the castle, Megatron had hung the lifeless forms of King Sentinel and Queen Elita as if sending a message to all those who entered the castle. Mirage tried to remove the sickening sight from his memory, but it wasn't going to go away anytime soon. Mirage vowed not to tell Optimus about this as Mirage headed into the castle to gather more intel. Little did Mirage realize, Megatron had a feeling someone was in the castle, though he wasn't sure who.

"Guards" Megatron barked, "Search the castle. I believe that somewhere, we have an unwanted guest." The guards near Megatron did as asked, not sure who or what they were looking for while Megatron accessed the computer that King Sentinel had once used and Megatron had hacked into. Megatron needed some information. Megatron typed and came across something he found very interesting Prince Mirage had a glitch and that glitch allowed the bot to create Illusions. Megatron smirked. Maybe, just maybe, Megatron could capture the bot for a while and do something to him. The very thought made Megatron smile. Now he could only hope that his guards could capture the illusive bot. Mirage had no idea that he soon would be in big trouble.


	25. Chapter 25

(Please see previous disclaimers)

Back in the underground base, Optimus grew a little nervous. He wasn't sure why, but he feared something as going to happen to his mate or sons. His sons were safe in the base, but Mirage was out and doing a task that few were qualified to do as of yet. Optimus could only hope that Mirage came back.

Meanwhile, in the castle formerly occupied by King Sentinel and his mate, Mirage was making his way in, to see if he could find anything of importance. Megatron, sensing some kind of presence in the base he was using, began to hunt for the source of that sense. Megatron quickly scanned rooms, but observed nothing, as Mirage had his invisibility shields on. Though Megatron didn't see anything, he still sensed a presence and headed for it.

Mirage didn't realize that his energy signature had been detected by Megatron. Mirage still thought he was relatively safe, thanks to his illusionary powers. How wrong was Mirage going to be, as soon, in the room Mirage was in, appeared Megatron. Mirage had no idea how the bot had gotten there, but Mirage stayed still, hoping to not be noticed.

Megatron, sensing something in this particular room, moved about. He couldn't see what he was trying to find, but he seemed to know it was in this room. Mirage tried to remain quiet, but it was hard. And before Mirage even realized it, Megatron was right on top of the bot. Megatron scanned with special heat scanners and soon found where Mirage was hiding. Megatron grabbed the smaller bot and dragged him off. Mirage, having turned off his communications, was in big trouble.

Megatron carried the small bot up to the berth that once was used by King Sentinel and Queen Elita. Mirage was puzzled as to why he was brought here and not to a brig or something. Then Mirage had a sinking feeling. Megatron knew who Mirage was – the Prince of Kaon – and Megatron was going to use Mirage for a very dirty purpose. And with no way to fight off the larger bot, Mirage knew his fate was sealed.

Megatron smirked. He was pleased that he had caught the so-called Prince of Kaon. And while Megatron would have normally taken the bot to the brig – Megatron had hatched another idea in hopes of getting to the Prime. Megatron chuckled. "It's not so easy to fool me" He stated as tied Mirage down to the berth. "And now, I am going to take exactly what I want – your sparking chamber" Megatron revealed.

Mirage grew sick even as his systems were heating up. He realized exactly what Megatron meant at that, and having no other choice or ability to leave, Mirage closed his optics and waited for the sickening session to be over. Megatron relished with delight what he was doing to the poor bot, including forcing a spark merge that Megatron didn't know Optimus felt. It was only then that Optimus realized what had happened and wished he hadn't sent his mate out at all.

Megatron finished with what he planned to do and then dropped a passed-out Mirage outside the gates of Iacon, knowing some dumb Autobot would find the poor schmuck, or so Megatron thought. Megatron would bide his time, hoping that what he had taken would soon be returned to him.

Soon, a smaller bot who had no known faction found the passed-out form of Mirage. And recognizing the symbols, the small femme dragged the larger mech back to where the femme hoped to find an opening to the Autobot base. She drove on and on until she ran into a small mech who she didn't know was Bumblebee. Bee saw her and then saw the passed-out form of Mirage. "Where did you find him?" Bee asked, extremely worried.

"I… I found him like this outside of the gates of the Kingdom of Iacon. I don't know who he is, sir, but I could see he needed help" the young femme answered. "I was on my way to find the base of the Autobots, as the cons are looking for me to destroy me."

"Follow me" Bee stated, helping the femme pull the larger mech. Soon, they arrived at a secret entrance to the base. Bee led them inside. The femme was just happy to feel safe. "Please go see Optimus while I take the bot you found to the med bay" Bee stated, sending the femme elsewhere.

Bee was worried and hurried Mirage to the med bay. "We have a problem here, Ratchet" Bee announced and then brought in Mirage.

Ratchet took one look and seemed to know. He scanned Mirage. It wasn't good news – Mirage was sparked yet again, but the little one's didn't have Optimus' code in them. They had some other bot's code, and that's when Ratchet knew Optimus was going to be livid. "He is sparked…from his rapist" Ratchet revealed to Bee and Jumper who had joined bee in the med bay. Bee didn't like the sound of that. And he knew Optimus would like it even less.

Meanwhile, after assigning the new femme bot to her quarters, Optimus made his way to the med bay, as the femme had informed him of what she had found and how she had been able to get to the base. Optimus was angry as he had a feeling what he was going to find out from Ratchet, but he kept those feelings at bay for now, as Mirage needed Optimus to be a strong, loving mate right now. Optimus swore then and there that he would see the end of Megatron, no matter what.


	26. Chapter 26

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Mirage was still out of it and receiving an energon drip when Optimus came rushing into the med bay. Ratchet could tell that Optimus did not look happy about what had happened to Mirage. "Just tell me the truth, Ratchet" Optimus stated firmly, trying to keep his rage in check. Somehow he was managing to do so, though it wasn't easy.

"Mirage was returned to our base unconscious. A small, young femme found him and managed to run into bumblebee on her way to find the base. The femme told Bee that Mirage had been found dumped outside the gates of Iacon. I scanned him over thoroughly. He was forcibly taken and is sparked" Ratchet revealed.

Optimus was not happy to hear the report, but he kept his rage in check, especially since Optimus could feel Mirage needed his mate's love and reassurance most right now. "Is there anything else I should be concerned with?" Optimus asked, sensing the medic may have held something back.

"I am concerned, Prime, that Mirage is sparked once again so soon after sparking the other little ones. Being sparked too much too often can lead a bot to an early grave" Ratchet stated quietly over a private comm to Optimus, as Ratchet didn't want Mirage to hear it and possibly give up.

"I understand" Optimus replied over the private comm. Ratchet then left the two be, making sure to go talk to Jazz to see what had been done with Peacekeeper and Flasher as Bee had reported Mirage left the little ones with the bot.

Optimus looked down at his mate. Mirage appeared to have suffered on this mission. Optimus felt awful, as it had been him who had assigned his own mate to this task, as Optimus was one of few who knew of Mirage's hidden ability. Optimus wished he could have used another bot for this mission, but there was no other bot available to use, as the other spies and saboteurs were out checking on other locations or busy with other matters. Optimus just hoped Mirage would come back to him and their sons, and so Optimus pulsed love.

Mirage, though out of it, felt the pulsed love, and soon, pulsed love back. Mirage may not have been all aware of what was going on, but he was still there and still fighting. Optimus was glad to feel the pulses from his mate, as it meant Mirage was still there and still fighting. Optimus stayed with his mate for a while before heading back to his office, as he still had lots of work to do.

Meanwhile, in Jazz's quarters and unaware of what had occurred, Jazz was playing with his son Wingspan as well as Peacekeeper and Flasher. The older sparkling was good at helping out and enjoyed helping with the little ones. "We need to be gentle with them, my seekerling" Jazz stated warmly.

"I know they are small. Is that why we have to be gentle?" Wingspan asked.

"They are small, my seekerling, and also, they are very young. They are very vulnerable to many things, and so we must be careful around them" Jazz explained, unaware that Wingspan's seeker programming knew to be careful around these little ones even if Wingspan didn't completely understand it yet.

"I will be careful, mama" Wingspan answered and soon began showing just how careful he could be with the little ones. Jazz smiled. Soon, all three little ones were down for a nap, and it was then that Jazz received a comm from the med bay.

"Jazz here, how can I help you?" Jazz asked, uncertain who was trying to get a hold of him.

"Jazz, this is Ratchet" Ratchet replied.

Jazz was a bit stunned and puzzled as to why Ratchet commed, but figured it had to do something with Prowl. "Ratchet? Why are you comming me? Is something wrong with Prowl?" Jazz asked.

"No, nothing is wrong with Prowl, Jazz. Mirage had an incident while out on a mission and I was coming to see how his little ones were, as when he wakes, he will want to know" ratchet stated.

Jazz understood then, but he didn't like what he had heard. "What happened to Mirage?" Jazz asked, completely ignoring the part about how the sparklings were.

"I think a con got a hold of him. Mirage is recovering in out med bay. Please, tell me, how are his sons."

"Right now, they are sleeping and safe" Jazz replied, now understanding as he himself was a mother.

"That is good to hear" Ratchet replied. "When Mirage comes around I will update you further."

"Thank you Ratchet. I will take excellent care of the little ones until Mirage can come and get them. Jazz out." Jazz signed off, hoping and praying the Mirage would soon come to and his little needed him. Only time would tell.


	27. Chapter 27

(please see all previous disclaimers)

And while Jazz watched over Peacekeeper and Flasher, Mirage remained in the med bay. He was still out of it, but it was obvious that he was fighting. Optimus had wanted to remain in the med bay, but when Ironhide reminded Optimus of his duties as Prime, Optimus knew Mirage would want Optimus to be the best leader possible. And so, with that thought in mind, Optimus reluctantly left Mirage in the med bay and returned to the duties of the Prime.

Ratchet, after reassuring Optimus that Ratchet would comm with any updates, continued to watch the young Prince. "Come on, Mirage. You are needed. The Autobots need you, your mate needs you, and most of all, your precious sparklings need you" Ratchet stated to the out of it Mirage as ratchet hung another energon drip. Ratchet knew that even out of it, bots could hear, and so Ratchet was trying to encourage the young bot not to give up and to fight.

Though out of it, Mirage heard the medic's kind words and also felt the pulses of love from Optimus as well as the little sparklings. And in feeling those pulses and hearing the words, Mirage fought back harder. Things didn't seem to change much at first, but slowly, Mirage began to come around.

Ratchet didn't notice much at first, as Mirage still looking out of it and still, but soon, ratchet thought he saw movement, small movement. Ratchet at first dismissed it, thinking he had just seen something because he wished he would. However, when the small movements continued and began to get larger, Ratchet realized that Mirage was starting to come around.

Ratchet immediately commed Optimus. "Ratchet to Optimus, come in Prime" Ratchet uttered.

"Prime here, go ahead Ratchet" Optimus answered, hoping that this was a positive update on Mirage.

"Mirage seems to be coming back to us" Ratchet responded.

"Seems to be?" Optimus asked, not quite liking how that was put.

"Yes, at first, I noticed a little twitch, but didn't think much of it, as I thought I was seeing things. But now, Mirage is moving his hands and arms. I think he should be rousing soon" Ratchet reported.

Optimus was grateful to hear the news and, despite of all the work he still had to do, he rushed back to the med bay. And just as Optimus reached the Med bay, Mirage woke with a loud, painful groan. "UNHHH."

Ratchet, upon hearing the groan and seeing Optimus, came over and gave Mirage a medication that would be safe to give during being sparked and would help with the pain. Optimus watched, hoping the medication would work. Slowly, it seemed to. "Love?" Optimus asked.

Mirage smiled weakly upon seeing and hearing his mate. "I'm okay, my beloved" Mirage answered weakly. Optimus smiled at hearing that. He was relieved that his mate was okay but he was also worried. Mirage sensed that worry. "Is something wrong with me?"

Optimus sighed and then looked to Ratchet, hoping the medic would explain things. Ratchet, seeing little other choice in the matter, came over. "What do you remember of your mission?" Ratchet asked.

"Well…" Mirage answered and told them what he remembered, including being captured by Megatron, which Optimus didn't show, but hearing that upset the Prime.

"To be truthful, Mirage, You are sparked once again… with the sparklings of the bot who forcibly took you" Ratchet carefully revealed, unsure how Mirage would respond. Mirage took a few minutes to process what had been told to him, and then, he passed out cold.

Optimus was extremely concerned when he saw that. "What happened to him?" Optimus demanded to know.

"He will be okay, Prime, he is just in slight shock from having found out he is sparked and why. He will come and be back with us soon" Ratchet answered, and soon enough, Mirage did come back around.

"I…I want to keep them" Mirage said as he came back around, concerned that Optimus would not allow it.

Optimus nodded. "Whatever you want love. I would never ask you to hurt the little ones" Optimus responded. Mirage smiled and tried to curl up into his mate.

"You two have had a long day. Why don't you head home and get some rest?" Ratchet mentioned.

"But our sons?" Mirage asked, just as Ratchet figured Mirage would.

"Rest assured, they are safe with Jazz. I will let him know you are back with us, and you will get them sometime tomorrow" Ratchet answered. Mirage and Optimus smiled and soon headed out of the med bay and back to their room, grateful to still be together and to have this opportunity to be alone. Ratchet updated Jazz who was not only happy to watch over the little sparklings for a bit longer, but was also glad that Mirage had survived.


	28. Chapter 28

(please see all previous disclaimers)

Optimus carefully brought his mate back to their shared quarters, as Mirage, though up and at'em now, was still weak from his mission. Mirage felt bad that all he wanted to do was help out the cause and he had ended up like this. "Are you upset, love?" Mirage asked, having felt it in the sparkbond.

Optimus sighed. Sometimes Mirage knew how to read the prime better than the Prime cared to admit. "I am upset, my love, but not with you. I am upset at the bot who did this to you" Optimus explained, knowing that lying would do no good and would put Mirage even more on edge.

Mirage nodded as that made sense, but Mirage had one more question. "Are you upset that I want to keep the little ones?" Mirage asked, hoping Optimus would be ok, even though Optimus had already stated that Optimus wanted Mirage to keep the little ones.

"No, my love. As I told you in the med bay, I would never force you to give them up. I count them as our precious little ones" Optimus answered, giving Mirage a tight yet reassuring hug. Mirage snuggled into his mate even as they walked. Right now, he needed this love and reassurance.

They soon arrived back at their quarters. "I can't stay long, my love, as there is still much work to be done, but I will have Bumblebee and Cliffjumper stay with you in case you are in need of any assistance" Optimus stated, wishing he could stay but knowing he couldn't.

"I understand, my beloved" Mirage replied tiredly as Optimus helped Mirage into their shared berth. Mirage was soon out cold. Bee and Jumper were close by.

"I want you two to watch him closely as I fear he is in great danger from the bot who perpetrated this crime" Optimus said to the two smaller bots after Mirage was out cold.

"We understand, sir" Bee responded and the two quickly took up their posts.

Optimus headed back to his office. HE didn't like being away, but he knew he had to be. It was part of being the Prime, as all bots were counting on him to help keep them safe and end this infernal war. Ironhide stayed close to Optimus, wanting to make sure that Optimus stayed safe as well. But once the two were alone, Hide asked some questions.

"So how is Mirage?" Hide asked.

"He is weak but he is online" Optimus responded with a sigh. HE still wished that he were home instead of here.

"I am glad to hear he made it sir" Hide answered. "What made him so weak?"

"He's…he's sparked…again" Optimus answered.

"So soon after sparked the last ones?" Hide answered, unaware that the sparklings weren't Optimus' sparklings.

"Yes, and not because of me. He was forcibly taken and forced to take someone else's sparklings" Optimus revealed, knowing hide would keep the secret.

At that, Hide kept quiet for a bit, as he was going to remind Optimus not to spark his mate so soon, but to hear that it was from another bot who had forcibly taken Mirage, that was a horse of another color so to speak. Finally, Hide spoke, "I'm sorry to hear that, Prime."

"The only thing we can do now is try and keep Mirage and others like him safe. Especially now that Mirage likely carries the sparklings of Megatron and Megatron will do his darndest to get those sparklings back once Mirage sparks them" Optimus stated, suspecting what had happened, but had no proof.

"Then We will make sure that Bee and Jumper guard him carefully" Hide answered.

Optimus sighed. "I worry" Optimus revealed.

"About what?" Hide wondered.

"I worry that Bee and Jumper won't be enough to guard him" Optimus revealed, not too sure how well Minibots could fight as he was unfamiliar with their structure and abilities as well as many other things about Minibots.

Hide realized what Optimus was saying, and Hide was going to correct that thinking. "Optimus, I have been around far longer than you have, and let me tell you something. Some of the bravest and most fearsome bots I ever met weren't large gladiators or anything of the sort. They were Minibots. They are far more powerful and strong than they let on and they will fiercely defend against any foe. You must be careful, Prime. You can't always afford to judge a book by its cover. Mirage and his parents already knew this or they wouldn't have picked Bee and Jumper to keep Mirage safe. It's time you put more trust in them."

Optimus then nodded, realizing he had been thinking incorrectly about the bots who guarded his mate. "You are right, my old friend. Thank you for helping me see that."

"Not a problem. Now finish your work so you can head home sooner" Hide answered. Optimus smiled at that and got back to work. HE hoped he would soon be finished and be able to go home to his mate. Only time would tell if that would happen.


	29. Chapter 29

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Meanwhile, as Optimus worked to finish up for the day, Mirage was resting in their shared quarters with Bumblebee and Cliffjumper closely guarding the bot. Mirage trusted the pair to keep him and his young sons safe. Cliffjumper and Bee knew that Mirage put a lot of faith in them and so they strived their best to protect him as best as possible.

But Cliffjumper was still a bit surprised, as he hadn't been guarding Mirage as long as Bee had. "Bee?" Jumper asked suddenly.

"Yes, Cliffjumper, what is it?" Bee asked, uncertain what question jumper would ask as Jumper never talked much.

"I gotta know. What made Mirage choose us as his guardians?" Jumper asked, still young enough that he didn't realize all the strength and ability he had. Bee, being older, recognized what Jumper was asking.

"When I was young, like you, I was minding my own business in the Kingdom of Kaon. I was sparked small and so many overlooked me. I didn't think much of it, as I was also small, so I taught myself how to fight and such, as well as how to be helpful to others. One day, there was a parade going through the kingdom, as Prince Onyx was to be married to Princess Quartz. As the parade proceeded through the area where I lived, I noticed that some bad bots were planning to attack Prince Onyx to steal Princess Quartz for themselves. They thought they had everything planned right, as I overheard them talking. They only anticipated a bigger bot taking them down."

"You took on bigger bots?" Jumper asked, a bit stunned at hearing that. He couldn't imagine being that strong or that brave, at least not at the moment.

"I felt like it was my obligation to my kingdom and to the King and queen that I step in and try to save the Prince and Princess. I snuck up on the trio as they tried to hide behind something. And when they were fully paying attention to the parade, I struck. I knocked two of the huge buffoons out on the first blow. The third one, still thinking that he could get away with it, tried to go after the Prince. Before The big brute could reach Prince Onyx, I managed to subdue the oaf."

"You subdued him alone?" Jumper asked, amazed at Bee's story.

"Yes, I did. Right in front of the Prince and Princess. All I could think of was keeping them safe. It was after that that Onyx and Quartz asked if I would remain as a guardian to them and whatever offspring they had. I said yes. I stood guard over them until Mirage was sparked and then they assigned me to specifically guard Mirage. I was unable to save King Onyx and Queen Quartz from Megatron, but I was able to save the thing the valued most – their sole surviving son Mirage. "

"Wow, I never realized we Minibots could be so strong" Cliffjumper stated.

"Mirage grew up knowing that Minibots were strong and brave bots, and he learned they fight best when two or more are grouped together to guard someone, hence when he was old enough to do so, he brought you on as a guard" Bee revealed.

"Wow, I never knew all that" Jumper stated.

"Mirage doesn't choose to talk about it because he feels that it is no one's business why he chose the bots he chose. He expects others just to respect his decisions and that he knows what is best for him, at least most of the time."

"I feel honored that he selected me to partner with you to keep him safe" Jumper stated.

"And I am glad that he chose wisely when picking another bot to guard him, as you and I seem to work so well together" Bee stated.

"And now, with Ironhide, Mirage and his sons will be thoroughly protected from all who try to harm them" Jumper stated.

"Do not forget, we also guard our Prime and that is important as well" Bee reminded Jumper.

"Right, I won't forget that" Jumper replied.

And shortly after the conversation, Ironhide and Optimus were coming back to the quarters. "Greetings, Sir, Ironhide" Bee stated and Jumper followed suit.

"I am glad to be home. Please don't let anyone disturb my mate and I unless it is an emergency" Optimus stated to Hide, Bee, and Jumper.

"Yes, sir" all three answered and stayed by the door to guard it as Optimus went in to be with his mate. Optimus just hoped that during this time, Mirage wouldn't suffer like he had when he had previously been sparked, but only time would tell.


	30. Chapter 30

(please see all previous disclaimers)

After leaving Hide at the door with Bee and Jumper to guard it, Optimus headed in for his family. He wanted to see how his mate was first, but when he heard little sounds like soft coos, he headed for another room – where his precious little sons were resting, though now both were awake and starting to show that they were hungry. Optimus, though not knowing the routine as well, soon figured out what was going on. And since Mirage was supposedly asleep, it was the Prime's turn to try and take care of his sons.

Optimus quickly went to get a few small bottles of sparkling safe energon for the little ones. Optimus had learned one thing – feed Flasher first or Flasher will wake up everyone in the quarters, and so carefully, Optimus lifted up Flasher and began feeding the little one. Peacekeeper, seeming to know he needed to wait, softly cooed and squeaked as he tried to patiently wait his turn. Optimus smiled as he fed Flasher first and then Peacekeeper. Both sparklings soon had their fill of energon, and Optimus held both close to him as the little ones fell back asleep. "I will protect you with all I have" Optimus softly told his sons. Sensing the warm tone, both seemed to snuggle in closer to their father.

After a short bit, and seeing that both wee sound asleep, Optimus returned the little ones to their special crib so that they could sleep. HE was such a proud father, but he worried. He worried that he wasn't good enough to lead the Autobots, that he wasn't a good enough father, and he wasn't a good enough mate – as he hadn't even been able to keep his own mate safe from the clutches of Megatron. He pushed those thoughts aside, though, as he needed to be strong.

Meanwhile, in the master berthtoom, Mirage was just rousing from his sparking induced recharge. This sparking seemed to be taking more out of him. Mirage sighed as he had forgotten to leave energon close by, but seeing that no one was there, Mirage attempted to get himself out of the berth. IT wasn't easy, and he ended up falling onto the floor. Mirage had no idea that his mate was home and had heard the sound. Mirage tried to get up as Optimus raced into the room. "Are you okay, love?" Optimus asked, unaware his presence had startled his mate.

Mirage, not having expected his mate to come so quickly, flashed invisible, fearful until Mirage realized that it was just his mate. "I…I think so" Mirage stated carefully, unsure how he was going to get himself up off the floor this time.

Optimus came over and gently assisted his mate up off the floor and onto the berth. "Let me help you" Optimus stated, before trying to feed his mate energon.

Mirage was grateful for the relief and the help, but when he tried the energon, he refused to drink any. Optimus was confused. Mirage pushed the arm away so Mirage could talk. "Optimus, I can't drink regular energon or high grade when I am sparked – it could harm the sparklings. I need sparking approved energon" Mirage explained.

Once Mirage explained, Optimus understood. "What color of energon is that?" Optimus asked, noting he had a cube of light pink energon in hand.

"It is colored blue so that no one can mistake it. Regular energon and High grade are very close and both are colored pink, though high grade is brighter pink. Sparkling energon is purple" Mirage revealed, having been told by Ratchet. Optimus nodded and was glad that Mirage had not drank what was offered, but then Optimus worried that he had given the wrong energon to his sons. Optimus told Mirage that he had fed their sons but hadn't paid attention to the color of the energon. "Did you grab already prepared bottles? Mirage asked.

Optimus thought about it. Yes – yes he had. "Yes, I did grab prepared bottles" Optimus answered.

"then you needn't worry. Besides, if they get a little regular energon, it won't hurt them, you just don't want to give them too much" Mirage answered, having learned that fact from Ratchet. Optimus felt better and soon snuggled close to his mate. He wished for more times like this, when they could jut snuggle and bit pay attention to what was going on around them for a bit, but he knew that was impossible, and so he enjoyed the few times that they could do this, even if it was only for a couple minutes. Optimus just hoped he could end this war before his sparklings had to fight in it.


	31. Chapter 31

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

As Optimus and Mirage were having private time alone in their own quarters, Bee, Jumper, and Ironhide stood guard. They knew they didn't have too but had chosen to continue do it as it was so ingrained in them to protect the two princes. The three were happy to keep this up even though times had changed due to the war. Bee was glad to have the help in Ironhide, as while Bee and jumper were fierce fighters, Ironhide merely had to look angry to intimidate others if it was so needed.

But bee was curious. "Ironhide?" Bee asked.

"What now?" Hide asked, not liking to be bothered while guarding Optimus.

"We wanted to know how you came into being Optimus' guardian" Bee stated.

"Why would you want to know that?" Hide asked indignantly.

Bee explained how he had come to be guardian of Mirage and when Jumper had joined. "And since we were talking about that, we both wondered what brought you into Optimus' life" Bee stated.

Hide, having heard the story from Bee, now understood. He didn't like being distracted, but he felt that since they had told their story to them, he could tell his story to them.

"It started a long, long time ago, during the last war" Hide stated.

Jumper and Bee were shocked to hear that Ironhide was that old. "you were alive during the last war?" Jumper asked.

"Yes, I was. And it was a dangerous time. Bot fought against bot and brother against brother. It was hard to tell who was on your side and who wasn't. Kingdom fought against Kingdom instead of uniting the planet. I was assigned as a soldier for Iacon. I had just turned into an adult and since I had a stronger build than most, they thought I would make a great soldier for the front lines, so I was trained to be a soldier as well as take care of weaponry. I got so good at taking care of the weaponry, I became a weapon's specialist, in charge of all the weaponry for the kingdom. "

"Wow" Jumper stated.

"It sounds like you were quite a fighter yourself" Bee stated.

"Oh I was. Before I was picked as a soldier, I worked in the energon mines, which was extremely dangerous and only done by bots who sparked on the wrong side of the tracks so to speak. I was one of those bots, and I worked hard though I prayed that someday I would be more" Hide revealed.

"Please tell us more. Tell us how you ended up with Optimus" Jumper stated.

"Patience, young one, as I am getting there" Hide stated before continuing. "Well, now that I finally was a soldier and placed on the front lines, I had a chance to fight for peace. You see, while I was scary and intimidating, I also had a knack for negotiating and diplomacy without using weapons. I was able to convince many of the kingdoms to stop the fighting. We lost many brave soldiers, but I survived. And once Sentinel's father realized who had done this, I was reassigned to Sentinel's father and to guard Sentinel himself before he was mated to Elita one. Sentinel was only a youngling at the time. He was a difficult bot to guard, always liked to get into trouble, but he was a good bot. When Sentinel finally was bonded to Elita one, I was assigned to guard the pair. Eventually, when Sentinel became king and Elita sparked, I was assigned to guard Optimus, as Sentinel knew his son was more valuable than the King's own life."

"It sounds like you have quite the history with them" Bee stated.

"Yes. I do" Hide stated gruffly.

"No need to get angry at us, Hide. We know you are just doing your job" Bee stated.

"But didn't you even want a family?" Jumper asked.

"King Sentinel and his queen as well as Optimus became my family, hence I will fiercely protect them" Hide stated.

"But didn't you ever want to bond?" Jumper asked.

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Hide answered.

"The kind that doesn't need that kind of response, hide" bee stated.

Hide sighed. "I've never met anyone I've been interested in and if I were to ever want to bond, I would have to be granted permission from Optimus" hide answered.

"that makes sense. It is the same way with us – Mirage would have to grant us permission, though I can't see Mirage not allowing it if we really did find love" Bee answered.

"I think this should be the end of discussion" Hided stated, "as we have a job to do." And with that, the three fell silent as they guarded Optimus, Mirage and their young sons.


	32. Chapter 32

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Meanwhile, as Optimus and Mirage were having a few precious moments alone, Megatron was plotting another one of his evil schemes. He had figured that since the Autobots were rarely seen above ground, they must be hiding beneath it. He wasn't sure quite where, but he knew it had to be below ground. He wasn't sure where he should try first to test and see if he could locate the base the Autobots used. He decided to send out the seekers and the coneheads that he had recently acquired to search the surface to see if they could locate anything that might give away where the base was. The flying bots took off, each hoping to find what Megatron sought and each under strict orders that failure would result in severe punishment.

Prowl, Optimus' lead tactician, had a sense that something was coming and he ordered all bots to either come inside immediately or head away from the base. Without asking questions, the bots given the commands did as instructed, either returning if they were close or heading away if they were further out. Prowl tried to get a hold of Optimus, but Optimus didn't respond at first, which seemed to upset the tactician.

"Prowl to Prime, come in, Prime" Prowl finally stated over the more emergency related comm link.

"What do you want, Prowl?" Optimus answered, a bit miffed at how this was cutting into his time with his mate and sons, as Optimus seldom got any time with his new family it seemed.

"I have a sense that Megatron is searching for our base, using his flyers. I have ordered all bots to either come in or head away. Any further instructions, Prime?" Prowl asked, relieved to finally reach the Prime.

Optimus then realized that this was not a drill and soon headed out of the room, leaving his mate alone with the sparklings. Well, not completely alone as Bee and Jumper were to guard the bot. Optimus had Ironhide come with the Prime. Hide was a bit puzzled.

"What's up, Prime?" Hide asked.

"Megatron is searching for our base. We can't let him find it. We need to cause a distraction to lure the seekers and coneheads away from our real base and towards one of the decoy bases my father created" Optimus revealed.

Hide knew by that comment that things were serious. "You need to grab a group of solid fighters to help you pull this off, Prime" Hide stated.

"I am open to suggestions as to which bots to bring" Optimus replied, wanting his old friend's advice.

"Ok,…" Hide answered and listed off several bots who would be able to help pull this stunt off, including the newly located twin Autobots Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

"Who are those two?" Optimus asked when Hide mentioned the twins.

"They recently arrived. They were from the kingdom of Ion. Apparently there, twin sparklings is a common thing. They brag that they know jet judo, so I suggest they come and prove it" Hide stated.

Optimus nodded. "fine, but they better not be like others I have heard that have come from Ion" Optimus stated.

"and what is that?" Hide asked.

"I have heard that those from Ion can be the biggest pranksters" Optimus revealed, "remember the one time a bot came from there to give report to my parents. My dad nearly had a spark attack from the prank."

"I can't say if they are pranksters or not, Prime. All I can say is that they came here and they want to help fight, though the yellow one is much whinier that the red one" Hide revealed to Optimus.

"Which one is which?" Optimus asked.

"Sunstreaker is the yellow one, Sideswipe is the red one" Hide answered, having met the pair.

"Fine, have them come as well. We must get going before they find our real base" Optimus stated. Hide went with the Prime to gather all the suggested bots, hoping that all went well during this distraction battle, but only time would tell.


	33. Chapter 33

(please see all previous disclaimers)

Optimus and his troops found a way to a decoy underground base that was far from the real base, near the citadel of Feron, which had been the tail end of the Kingdom of Iacon before another Kingdom took over. Optimus knew that this decoy base would need to be used first, as it had been built poorly as it was only a decoy and would never be able to serve as a real base, though only Optimus and Hide knew that.

And as they arrived at the area where the decoy base was underneath them, they were spotted by none other than that pesky seeker Starscream who was flying overhead and spotted to troop. Instantly, the Autobot group was pelted with laser blasts that came from the deadly seeker. And it didn't take long for Starscream to be joined by two other seekers – his brothers Thundercracker and Skywarp. All three began to pelt the Autobots with lots of laser fire. The Autobots fired back as best they could, but the seekers were quicker moving in the sky than the grounder bots were on the ground.

Optimus was trying to give orders, but before he could, the two new bots, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe decided to show off their jet judo that they had bragged about before. Sunstreaker landed on Skywarp while Sideswipe landed on Thundercracker. The twins had a blast until Starscream came around and blasted the two twins off of his brothers, but by that time, the aerial bots had arrived, having been near the area anyway, as they had received Prowl's warning to move away from the real base if they were farther away.

Once the aerial bots arrived, the three dangerous seekers were chased off, with Starscream calling a retreat just like the coward Megatron would have, though to Starscream it wasn't a total loss, as he thought he had figured out where the base of the Autobots was since they had defended this area so thoroughly. And with that thought, Starscream thought he had fulfilled his duty and went to report to Megatron.

Once the seekers left, Optimus looked over his troops to see if any were badly injured. Thankfully, none were, though some did sustain injuries. "The seekers are gone, Optimus" Sideswipe boldly stated.

"Yeah, I think they will think twice about messing with us and our jet judo again" Sunstreaker bragged.

Optimus sighed, as he knew this would not be the last battle with these bots. "Come, Autobots, we must return inside" Optimus stated, knowing that Laserbeak could be around and recording things. Soon enough, Optimus found a way into the decoy base and the others followed him. They were stunned to see how bad this base looked.

And only now that they were underground did Optimus reveal the truth. "This, Autobots, is a decoy base my father created for times like we are now facing. We will rest here a bot and then we will carefully make our way back home" Optimus revealed. He didn't want others to know there was more than one in case a bot was captured by Megatron.

Meanwhile, Starscream went to make his report to Megatron, hoping to reveal the real secret base and also to be promoted by Megatron. Megatron was pleased with the report, but he would have to make certain the area was the base before Megatron would do anything else. Starscream was just glad not to get beaten within an inch of his life at this point. Starscream had no idea he had fallen for a ruse. And once Megatron learned the truth, Starscream wouldn't like the outcome.

Meanwhile, having waited a certain amount of time, Optimus had his troops slowly and carefully return to the real base, each group of bots heading off in different directions and at differing speeds as Optimus knew it was critical to protect the real base, especially since there were sparklings and bots who didn't wish to fight nestled safely in it. Optimus and Ironhide were the last two to leave the decoy base, driving at a predetermined speed to reach an entrance to the real base that only Optimus and Hide knew of. They both knew this was only the beginning and Megatron wouldn't stop until Megatron had destroyed all those who opposed him or Megatron was dead. Either way, things were looking more desperate for both Megatron and the Autobots.


	34. Chapter 34

(please see all previous disclaimers)

Meanwhile, as Optimus and the others were heading home, Mirage was heading for the med bay. He didn't feel right, something about his systems felt out of whack. He knew he was sparked, but this felt different or so he thought. He had left his precious little ones with Prowl and Jazz as he headed for the med bay. Ratchet was finishing up on another bot when Mirage quietly arrived in the med bay.

Seeing that the medic was busy at the time, Mirage quietly found a med bay berth and laid down upon it. He really felt off and hoped Ratchet would be over to check him out soon. And once the other bot was done and had left the med bay, Ratchet was surprised when he turned around and saw Mirage not looking too good and laying on a med bay berth. Ratchet was worried, but he kept a calm demeanor. "What is wrong, Mirage?" Ratchet asked, trying to find out what was going on.

"Something doesn't feel right…I can't explain it, it just doesn't feel right" Mirage answered, causing Ratchet a bit of alarm. Mirage never made vague complains, usually, he had an inkling as to what was causing the problem, ad so, Mirage not knowing really worried the medic.

"Alright, you rest there and we will try to get to the bottom of this" Ratchet answered, trying to reassure Mirage even as Ratchet wasn't exactly sure what he would find. Ratchet scanned with the viral scanner and found nothing, which was a mild relief. And then Ratchet began searching other systems, including Mirage's growing sparklings. The sparklings were fine, or so it seemed, but something seemed to be giving off a weird reading. Ratchet searched and searched for it until he found something that he knew didn't belong on Mirage. It was almost a small tracking like device, but Ratchet knew what this was used for – remote monitoring of sparklings. The problem was, it was supposed to only be used for short periods of time or it would cause issues with the sparked bot. Ratchet would have to remove this thing very carefully and hope he could remove it in time.

"So, have you found why I feel off, Ratchet?" Mirage asked, showing that Mirage really wasn't feeling good, as Mirage seemed to always address Ratchet as "doc bot" unless feeling awful.

"I think I have found the culprit, but it will not be easy to fix the issue, as the device that was implanted in you systems is linked to your sparklings, to monitor them. And I can tell you this much – It wasn't done by me" Ratchet stated.

Mirage nodded as he listened carefully. He realized just how bad this could be, but he said one thing, "do what you must."

Ratchet nodded slowly. He hadn't dealt with something like this for eons and so he was a bit rusty, but he was going to give this a shot. Carefully, using very specific equipment, Ratchet located the device that was malfunctioning and causing Mirage problems. It was in a very dangerous and well concealed spot. Ratchet knew its removal could kill both the babies and the mother, but if he didn't remove it, it could kill them anyway. And so, after a short prayer, Ratchet made his move, hoping he could carefully extract this device without causing any harm or killing any bot.

Meanwhile, unaware that his mate was in a precarious position in the med bay, Optimus was just arriving home after the skirmish at the fake site. He was a bit tired and so, instead of going to the office, he headed straight home, hoping not only would his sons be there, but also his sweet mate, Mirage. However, as Optimus made his way closer to the room, he was a bit surprised – the only one by the door was Jumper and the quarters were quiet. Optimus knew Hide had been with the leader, but Bee was nowhere to be found, or so Optimus thought. "where is Bumblebee?" Optimus asked, alarm in his voice.

"He took your sparklings to Jazz and Prowl's while Mirage headed to the med bay. Mirage insisted, as he felt it was more important to protect the young ones" Jumper answered.

"My mate is in the med bay?" Optimus questioned, a little less anxious, as he figured it was for a checkup.

"Yes, Mirage was feeling a bit off, so he decided to go to the med bay" Jumper revealed.

"Why do you still guard our room?" Optimus asked, as he wanted to know before he went to find Mirage.

"Because, sir, you two are most vulnerable when gone and the room can be accessed by anyone" Jumper replied. Optimus nodded and soon headed off, hoping that all was well with his mate. Little did Optimus know that his precious and sweet mate was fighting for his life, thanks to a dirty trick played by Megatron.


	35. Chapter 35

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Certain that everything seemed to be secure at the quarters and with Peacekeeper and Flasher, Optimus headed for the med bay to check on his mate. Optimus felt like something was off as Optimus approached. It wasn't him, but he sensed something was up with his mate. And so, picking up the strange vibe, Optimus quickly made his way to the med bay, as Optimus was worried about both his mate and the developing sparklings even though he knew they weren't his by data. He still love them regardless.

It didn't take long for Optimus to reach the area that had been designated as the med bay for the underground shelter. He soon headed in and was a bit stunned when he saw Mirage laying in a strange position on a med bay berth and Ratchet was trying to carefully extract something, or so Optimus assumed. Thankfully, Mirage spotted Optimus first so that Optimus wouldn't startle Ratchet as he was trying to remove a device from a precarious place.

"The battle over, beloved? Were you hurt?" Mirage asked, trying to hide the pain he was in from what Ratchet was doing.

Optimus looked at his mate. Something wasn't right. "The battle is over for now, and I was slightly injured, but my biggest concern is you. What happened?" Optimus asked.

Mirage was going to answer, but Ratchet butted into the conversation. "Mirage had a very old and unusual device placed on him when he was forcibly taken. IT is placed to monitor sparklings, however, it is only meant to be used for short intervals or it could cause serious harm to carrier and sparklings. I have to carefully remove it, because if I don't, I could still harm them" Ratchet explained.

Optimus wanted to be angry and slaughter Megatron right then and there for this devious trick the foul bot had pulled, but he was stopped. Mirage stopped his mate by pulsing love pulses and a need for the prime to stay by Mirage's side as this delicate and dangerous extraction was performed. It was only through sheer will and love that Optimus was able to allow himself to stay with his mate instead of seeking out the foul Decepticon tyrant and blasting the bot to a billion pieces. Mirage relaxed a bit when his mate decided to stay, which helped Ratchet out tremendously.

Meanwhile, at the castle of Iacon where Megatron had set up his base, Hook was closely watching the device he had been instructed to monitor. He had no clue what bot was being monitored, all he knew was that these sparklings were important to Megatron and that was all Hook needed to know, at least according to the Decepticon tyrant himself. Hook knew these devices weren't designed for long term use, but Megatron would hear nothing of it.

But on this day, as Hook was monitoring the readings, he got some very strange readings – very strange indeed. It took him a few minutes to realize what they were – they were the signs of someone removing the foul device that had been placed some time ago. Hook was worried and so he tried whatever tricks he could to make sure the device would stay put, but he didn't realize just how skilled the medic removing the foul device was.

And then the screen went blank. Hook knew that meant one of two things – the bot with the device was dead or the device had been removed. Hook studied the monitoring screen closer. IT revealed something to the bot – the evil device had been removed and apparently successfully, as it was weakly still tracking progress of the sparklings at least for a few more minutes until all power went out. Hook knew he had to report this to Megatron.

"Hook to Megatron, come in Megatron" Hook stated, not liking that he was going to have to report this.

"How Dare you interrupt me! What do you want?" Megatron yelled back, angry that his recharging had been disturbed.

"I regretfully must report that the device you set on that one bot is no longer working" Hook stated.

"What do you mean no longer working?" Megatron demanded to know, "Clear the malfunction you idiot!"

"It is not a malfunction, my lord, it has been removed" Hook reported, "I can't clear that kind of malfunction." Hook knew what was coming and braced for it.

Megatron was enraged and he used many foul words towards the bot who had reported this. Hook just took it as he knew this would happen. Megatron was in a foul mood. And it was only due to Starscream showing up with something to report that let Hook off the hook so to speak. Starscream reported the battle and what had been located, or so the seeker had assumed. Megatron had a deadly smirk on his face. IF Starscream's report was true, Megatron knew just what to do to rid himself of the Autobots once and for all. All he would need now, so he thought, was time to plan.


	36. Chapter 36

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Back at the Autobot base, Ratchet was relieved to have finally and carefully removed the device from the place where it had been hidden on Mirage. He couldn't call the device foul, as he had used such a device long ago to check on the progress of sparklings from time to time, but he also knew it had its limits and he had stayed within them so that no bot was ever harmed. This time, the bot that placed device made it foul because it was not being used how it should have been and had been left on too long. Ratchet was most relieved when he realized that not only was Mirage safe but so were the little sparklings within him. Optimus, still worried, had pulled Ratchet aside and had to ask, "Is he going to be ok?"

Ratchet looked at the Prime. "Yes, he and the sparklings will be fine, however, I must keep him in the med bay for a few days to make absolutely certain" Ratchet replied. "He and the developing sparklings need to be medically watched to make sure no other ill effects befall them."

Optimus nodded, as he understood. He knew Ratchet was a good medic, and so Optimus trusted Ratchet's judgment. "May I see him now?" Optimus asked, wanting to go see and talk with his mate.

"You may. I just as that you keep it brief as he is still recovering. That device did quite a number on some of his systems. Had his systems not been so used to fighting things off, I am not sure the outcome would have been the same" Ratchet had to say in private to the Prime so that Optimus knew how serious this had been. Optimus sighed and nodded, as he had heard about something like this where the bot who had had the device on them didn't get it removed in time and the bot survived but never functioned right again, and that time it was found to be an accident. "Did you talk to Jazz yet?" Ratchet asked.

"No, why?" Optimus asked, a bit confused by the query.

"Before you go over and talk to Mirage, you should call Jazz. I believe he is watching over your precious sons and as you know, Mirage always wants to know how his sons are doing" Ratchet replied.

When Ratchet explained that, it made Optimus smile and he instantly commed Jazz and got an update for Mirage. "Now, may I see my mate?" Optimus asked, having the update from Jazz.

"Go for it. I will give you two some privacy" Ratchet stated and then headed to another area of the med bay while Optimus went over to his mate.

"Beloved?" Mirage asked softly, with a weak smile. "You're home?"

"Yes, my love" Optimus asked, carefully and softly rubbing his mate's head. "Ratchet told me what happened." Mirage looked down and away, figuring this was his own fault. Gently, Optimus used a finger to carefully lift Mirage's head. "This is not your fault, my love. This is the fault of your rapist. And now I know it had to be Megatron as he is the only bot who would dare use such a device to track what he thinks is his."

Mirage looked to his mate. Mirage was relieved that Optimus was not angry with the illusionist. And now that Mirage had discovered that, Mirage had another question, "How are our precious sons?" Mirage asked.

Optimus was grateful for Ratchet's insight, as Optimus could answer that question easily. "When I spoke with Jazz, he said they were napping now, with Wingspan protecting them and then have been behaving like good, typical little mechlings" Optimus reported to his mate.

Mirage smiled at hearing that. "I am so glad that they are safe and sound" Mirage replied. "So, when can I leave here and pick them up?"

"I'm sorry, my love, but you can't leave just yet. Ratchet needs to monitor you further to make sure you and our developing little ones have no more ill effects from the device" Optimus replied, the reply leaving a bittersweet taste in his mouth.

"How much longer?" Mirage asked, needing to know.

"He told me a few days" Optimus answered honestly.

That didn't sound as bad as Mirage had thought. He had figured Ratchet would keep him for much longer. "I guess I can tolerate that" Mirage uttered, not exactly happy, but not exactly upset either.

"Shall I go get our sons so you can see them?" Optimus offered, not realizing that the med bay was probably not the best place to bring sparklings unless they needed to be seen.

"Check with Ratchet to make sure it is safe to bring them, and if he says yes, then I would love to see them" Mirage answered.

Optimus was a bit surprised by Mirage's answer but went to talk to Ratchet nonetheless. Optimus asked if it was ok to bring the young sparklings in. Thankfully for Mirage, Ratchet needed to see the two for a checkup, so he allowed them to come. "Optimus, I will allow them this time, as they need to be checked over, however, it would be wise not to allow them to spend too much time in the med bay at such a young age" Ratchet replied.

Optimus was a bit confused. "Why are they banned from the med bay unless they need checkups or are in an emergent situation?" Optimus asked, having never studied medicine.

"Because they are vulnerable to many viruses that could make them very sick. They don't have the same level of protection form viruses in their bodies as we do" Ratchet explained, which now made sense to Optimus. And so, with Ratchet's permission, Optimus went to get the little ones. He hoped they wouldn't get sick from this little trip to the med bay and that they would be able to see their mother for just a bit.


	37. Chapter 37

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Optimus soon arrived at Jazz's quarters, and the saboteur carefully handed off the sleeping forms of Peacekeeper and Flasher to their father. Optimus smiled as he carefully carried his sons back towards the med bay. He was happy that so far, they were safe.

And after Optimus left with the two, Prowl came back home. Wingspan was sleeping soundly and Jazz was in a mood. Seeing the little ones made him want more. He just hoped Prowl was willing to give Jazz more babies to love. Prowl had no idea what he was in for once he got home, as Jazz was ready to spring a special surprise on the tactician. And soon, the two were having their own fun.

But back in the med bay, Optimus soon arrived with the two sleeping sparklings. Flasher was obviously a more sound sleeper as he flickered in and out of sight without any thought at all. Peacekeeper looked like he was having a bit more of a fitful sleep, which worried Ratchet. Optimus brought the twins over to a med bay berth for Ratchet to look at them. Ratchet quickly scanned over Flasher and found the little one to be healthy and fine, but when Ratchet scanned over Peacekeeper, Ratchet became worried, and Optimus sensed it. "What is wrong with my son?" Optimus asked, concerned.

"I am trying to find that out right now, Prime" Ratchet stated, not denying that there was an issue but not stating what it was because he wasn't sure yet. "I have to try a different scanner on him."

Optimus was worried and for good reason, as Optimus feared that the Blue plague had returned in his oldest son as Optimus had learned Illusion was the older of the twins Mirage and Illusion and Illusion had been the one who had succumbed to the disease after sparking. Optimus watched with a close optic, and he noticed that Ratchet didn't have the scanner for the Blue plague virus, but a different scanner. "What does that scan for?" Optimus asked, wanting to know.

"It scans for typical sparkling viruses" Ratchet answered, hoping that this would give him his answer.

While not completely relieved, Optimus was somewhat relieved to hear that. He hoped that this was nothing more than a typical sparkling virus. Little did Optimus, Mirage, or Jazz know that Peacekeeper had picked up a virus from Wingspan, as had Flasher though Flasher showed no signs or symptoms of it. "Well?" Optimus asked, needing to know.

Ratchet scanned carefully. "It looks like Peacekeeper picked up a virus that typically only seekers get, though grounders can get it too if they are in close proximity to a seeker who has it. This is easily rectified" Ratchet stated, before scanning Flasher again with this new scanner. "Flasher has it to, but his systems have somehow already fought it off."

"Well, the little ones have spent quite a bit of time with Jazz and Wingspan" Optimus revealed, unaware that Ratchet barely knew of Wingspan, as Jazz hadn't taken the seekerling to the med bay, except for one time for a quick scan. for fear that the medic would hurt the little one.

"Who is Wingspan?" ratchet asked, not remembering the little seekerling that he had only seen once for a quick blue plague viral scan.

"Wingspan is the son of Jazz and Prowl. Wingspan is a seekerling" Optimus revealed, unaware that Ratchet had no idea.

"I didn't realize that Jazz and Prowl had a son who was a seekerling" Ratchet stated. "Is there anyway you could comm jazz and get him to bring his son down here?"

"I can try" Optimus stated, and the prime commed Jazz. Jazz didn't answer at first, as he was out cold from the loving session he and his mate had had. But after a few more pulses on the comm ling Jazz responded and Optimus asked that Jazz bring Wingspan to the med bay. Jazz was reluctant to do so until Optimus explained about Wingspan possibly having a viral infection. Then and only then did Jazz decide to bring his son to the med bay for only the second time since Jazz and his family had arrived.

Optimus was the first to see Jazz arrive. "Please, come in Jazz. We wanted Wingspan to get checked out because my sons seemed to have caught a virus from him. We want to make sure he is healthy" Optimus explained.

Jazz was glad Optimus was there as Jazz didn't trust the medic, and Ratchet could tell. "Jazz, I mean no harm to you or your son. I just want to make sure that he is healthy" Ratchet stated, stating the truth.

Jazz was reluctant still, but Wingspan sensed that the medic was a good bot and tried to reach for the old medic. Ratchet and Optimus smiled at that. Jazz was a bit hesitant but decided to allow Wingspan to go to the old medic. Ratchet was careful as he examined the seekerling. Ratchet found what he was looking for. Wingspan had carried the virus but it hadn't affected the young one. Wingspan and Flasher were free to go. Jazz was relieved and quickly left now that he knew his son was safe, but Optimus remained. "What of Peacekeeper?" Optimus asked.

"I plan on keeping him in the med bay for a while, so I can give him an antivirus that will help his systems. I plan on leaving him with Mirage while they both recover" ratchet stated, relieving Optimus.

"Alright, I guess I will take this little one home with me" Optimus stated as he scooped up the still sleeping Flasher.

"Take him home and get to know him. And if you have any questions, I am sure Bee or Jumper can help" Ratchet stated. Soon, Optimus headed home with his one son and Ratchet started watching over Mirage and Peacekeeper. All hoped the two would be ok.


	38. Chapter 38

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Optimus headed home with his precious son Flasher. Flasher, at least for now, seemed to be sleeping soundly without flickering in and out of sight. Optimus was proud that he had such two healthy sons, but another thought came into Optimus' processor. He remembered about the whole betrothing aspect of things. It was the way things had always been done with the Primes, but most Primes hadn't led in war time and most primes had only one heir to worry about. Now, Optimus had at least two heirs with more on the way. He wasn't sure how things would go with this, and so he decided that once he got home, he would talk to Ironhide in case the old bot had other information that Optimus didn't know yet.

Optimus soon arrived home with his precious healthy little son and headed into the quarters. Jumper was there as was Ironhide but Bee was elsewhere. Optimus went to put his son in the crib berth and then came back out into the main quarters. "Where is Bumblebee?" Optimus asked, not angry just curious, as Bee and Jumper usually guarded things together.

"He headed for the med bay a short time ago, sir. He felt it was his duty to watch over the sick Mirage and Peacekeeper" Jumper stated.

Optimus nodded at that, as it made sense. "And why didn't you go?" Optimus asked.

"Because Bee gave me instructions to guard the quarters just in case, especially since Bee was going to be gone and Ironhide was gone and just returned" Jumper answered, knowing it was important to speak the truth even though Jumper didn't like talking mech.

"Alright, Jumper, please stay just outside the doors and keep watch. Ironhide, I must speak with you" Optimus stated. Jumper headed just outside the quarters to guard them while Ironhide had a questioning look on his face.

"Ok, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Ironhide asked, confused as Optimus rarely was like this.

"I must ask about the betrothal process and about the line of the Primes" Optimus revealed.

Ironhide sighed at that, as he knew about it as Sentinel had told him of such matters, but Optimus wasn't like most Primes/kings who had come before him, including the fact that Optimus had more than one living heir with more on the way. "Optimus, if I remember correctly, you will have to choose one of your sparklings to succeed you and only betroth that one. You will not have to betroth all of them, just one so that the line of the Prime may continue" Ironhide answered.

"So, I must pick one of them, not both?" Optimus asked, trying to be sure. The whole betrothal and successor thing bothered him greatly, but he knew it was part of his responsibility.

"I am not 100 percent sure, as you are the first in many eons who has more than one heir to your name. There are legends of it from long, long ago, but nothing in recent history. If you want the real and true answers to your query, I suggest that you venture into the Matrix of leadership" Hide suggested, unaware as of yet that Optimus knew nothing about "going into the Matrix" for wisdom.

"Go into the Matrix of leadership?" Optimus asked, puzzled. He had never heard of such a thing and didn't even realize he could do it, as King Sentinel Prime had never said anything about it. TI sounded too good to be true.

"Yes, as Primus created it for the storage of wisdom to be passed from Prime to Prime. There is a way inside it, and only you can find it as only the Matrix bearer can find the way in. The only words of advice I must pass onto you were from your grandfather – make sure you don't venture too far or too long, for you may lose your way back and never return" Hided stated, as he remembered Sentinel's father passing the advice onto Sentinel. Ironhide was glad he had stored the advice to pass onto Optimus.

"If that is what I must do to find my answers, then that is what I will do" Optimus answered firmly.

"I would suggest you go lay on your berth for safety as you venture in. I will watch over you and Flasher" Hide stated.

Seeing that hide had rarely steered him wrong before, Optimus decided to use the advice he was given. HE went back to the berth room, laid down and then offlined his optics. He wasn't exactly sure how to do this, but he tried several things before he found himself in a strange, unusual place that didn't quite feel offline but didn't quite feel online either. It was sort of an alternate reality. Only then did he realize that he had done it – he had gone into the Matrix. And now he would seek out the information he desperately needed to make sure he was doing everything right.


	39. Chapter 39

(please see all previous disclaimers)

As Optimus headed for his berth to try and find a way into the Matrix of leadership, Bee was watching over Mirage in the med bay. Bee also had something important to talk to Mirage about, though Bee knew that Mirage wasn't going to like hearing it.

When Bee first walked into the med bay, Mirage was resting with Peacekeeper sleeping on Mirage's chest. It was a sweet scene, but seeing the young one made Bee remember that He needed to talk to Mirage about betrothing at least one of the little ones, though he had a feeling Mirage wasn't going to like hearing it. Mirage soon spotted his guardian across the med bay and at first smiled at the small yellow bot. "Hi Bee" Mirage stated, showing he was feeling better.

"Hello, Mirage" Bee answered, seeing that they were in private, or at least as private as the med bay got.

"I take it that you heard the news about the device that was planted on me" Mirage answered, seeing that Bee had arrived in the med bay shortly after Optimus left.

"No, I actually hadn't heard that, but I come for two reasons – one, to keep you safe, and two, to remind you of your obligation to at least one of your eldest sons" Bee stated, seeing that the last comment already seemed to sour Mirage's mood a bit.

"And what obligation is that, pray tell?" Mirage queried, already upset as he was assuming it was about betrothing one of the little ones. Mirage had no desire to forcibly dictate which bot his sparklings were going to bond to once older.

"The obligation you have as a prince to betroth at least one if not both of your little twins to a mech before they turn a year old" Bee answered, having memorized the Kaon Kingdom code for royalty.

"I don't think that stupid code applies now that we are at war and the kingdom of Kaon no longer exists" Mirage answered, clearly agitated that Bee had even suggested such a thing at a time like this.

"I know you don't want to hear it, Prince Mirage, but it is my duty to remind you" Bee stated, trying to stay close but not too close to Mirage.

"I will have no such thing decided at this time. It is time that at least for the Kingdom of Kaon, the sparklings are allowed to choose their mate by love. Granted, I love Optimus and wouldn't trade our bond for anything, but I think that betrothing stuff needs to stop. It is old fashioned and outdated" Mirage nearly yelled, as he was sick of the whole thing.

"But you must remember, you are also bonded to the Prime, and they have betrothing requirements as well" Bee reminded the agitated Mirage.

"We'll see about that" Mirage answered, making note to talk to his mate about getting rid of the whole stupid system. Mirage had no idea that even now, his mate was trying to find away around this whole picking and choosing as well as betrothing requirement. Bee just remained quiet, as he didn't want to upset Mirage any further and thus wake the sleeping and sick peacekeeper.

Meanwhile, back in the berth room that he shared with Mirage, Optimus was trying all manner of ways to see if he could actually enter the matrix and find the answers and wisdom he sought. HE had already tried several methods and none of them worked. Finally, at his wits end, he tried one last thing, and that last thing worked, granting him access to the Matrix. Optimus was a little out of sorts at first, but then quickly regained his wits. He had come here for answers and wisdom and be was bound and determined to seek them out. He wanted to head to the previous prime, his father, but his spark was leading him elsewhere.

He was confused as he passed by many more of the recent Primes, Primes he knew that were his ancestors. He didn't understand why he was heading so far back it seemed, but his spark was guiding him to much older Primes, primes that had been around during a war and also had had more than one sparkling.

His spark soon stopped him in front of the only female Prime in recent history. She was a beautiful color of jade with slight accents of silver. She had the form of a seeker or an aerial bot, though Optimus wasn't sure which. And as he approached, she slowly opened her optics and smiled as she saw him approach. "Greetings, Optimus Prime" she stated warmly, already knowing his name.

"Greetings. Forgive me asking, but who are you?" Optimus asked, not sure which Prime this was.

"My name is Jade Prime, I was Prime many eons ago" the femme Prime answered. "I see you come seeking answers, ask."

Optimus was a bit caught off guard, as he had always assumed Primes had been males and that they had been grounder bots. Meeting this Prime had shattered that assumption. "Jade Prime I seek answers regarding the legacy of the Primes and the commitment to betrothing one's heir."

"Betrothing? Legacy of the Primes? What is this?" Jade asked, as in her time, such things hadn't existed. Optimus explained what his father had told the young Prime, including the betrothing and requirement for an heir. Jade was a bit suspect about the whole thing. "Those things didn't exist during my time as Prime. I allowed my many sparklings to choose their mate and I allowed the Matrix to decide which o my sparklings would be my heir. It chose my youngest son, not my oldest, who really didn't want to be a prime anyway" Jade explained.

"Betrothing didn't exist? How did the line carry on?" Optimus asked, a bit confused.

"Primus was allowed to determine it. He would use the Matrix to decide who was Prime next. One time, the Matrix even split in two because Primus decided a pair of twin brothers should be Prime together, as those were my grandsons. After that, things changed. Bots seemed to think they could do better than Primus. Things were more chaotic. I had to watch from the Matrix as the line of the Prime was nearly lost due to bots and their bad tendencies. I am hoping with such a receptive spark as yourself that you will change things back to the way they were so that all may be happy" Jade Prime explained. "Don't make the same mistake of forced bondings. Please allow Primus to make His choices."

Optimus was stunned to hear all of this. All his life he had been brought up by his father to believe the only thing to keep the line of the Primes going was betrothals and preselected bonding to bots of specific choice. Optimus now realized he had the power to change this. The question was would he. He had still more questions, but they would have to wait as Jade Prime faded and Optimus returned to his usual form. Optimus realized he had to talk to Mirage. The question was, would Mirage accept the change, as Optimus knew that the line of Kaon also had protocols. Optimus could only hope Mirage was receptive to changing this whole thing up.


	40. Chapter 40

(Please see all Previous disclaimers)

After rousing from the trip into the Matrix of Leadership, Optimus knew what he had to do and where he had to go. And so, seeing that he needed to go to the med bay to visit Mirage, Optimus left Ironhide to watch young flasher. Hide gladly watched over the little one as Optimus headed for the med bay. It didn't take him long to get there.

Mirage spotted his mate instantly once Optimus entered the med bay. Mirage didn't look too happy and Bee was keeping a safe distance from Mirage while still guarding the bot. Thankfully, Peacekeeper was sleeping and he was nearly well enough to leave the med bay. Optimus sensed that Mirage wasn't too happy with something that had occurred while the Prime was out of the med bay, and so Optimus was cautious as approaching his mate, as when Mirage was sparked he was highly volatile at times.

"Is everything alright here?" Optimus asked, worried that the cause of Mirage's anger was due to something about Peacekeeper. "Is Peacekeeper ok?"

"Peacekeeper is fine. In fact, he can go home soon" Mirage answered, still obviously upset.

Optimus was relieved to hear that Peacekeeper was healthy, but was still puzzled as to why Mirage was so agitated and upset. "Did Ratchet deliver other bad news?" Optimus asked, worried.

"No, Ratchet didn't deliver any bad news…Bee did" Mirage stated emphatically. Mirage rarely got upset and almost never got on Bee, but this was obviously something unusual.

Optimus looked to Bumblebee with a look that said "explain." Bee sighed, as he knew he wasn't going to get out of this one. "I merely brought up that as a Prince of Kaon and with you being a Prime, you have an obligation to betroth at least one of your sparklings per the codes that I know and have read about" Bee answered, speaking the truth as he had memorized both codes and protocols as per his duty.

Optimus listened as Bee spoke and talked about the known codes for Primes and descendants of those in Kaon. "And what was your thought on that, Mirage?" Optimus asked, knowing sometimes Mirage had a tendency to overreact when sparked.

"I said I strike that betrothal protocol for Kaon. It's stupid, old, and archaic. It is time that the sparklings be allowed to choose who to love, not be forced to bond to someone just for tradition's sake" Mirage said with emphasis. He was not going to allow this to happen to his sparklings if he could help it.

"But" bee remarked, "I reminded him that you also have a protocol that must be followed."

Optimus thought about all the information that he had been told, from Bee and Mirage to what Jade Prime had said when the Prime had visited the Matrix of Leadership. Bee and Mirage both looked to Optimus for the answer to their question – was the Prime going to follow the code that was in place. "I agree with Mirage. I believe the code should be amended to allow Primus to do his work" Optimus then mentioned.

Both Bee and Mirage were absolutely flabbergasted at what the Prime had just suggested. "Are you sure that is wise?" Bee asked, not knowing about what Jade prime had revealed to Optimus.

"I think it is wiser than the current system, as the current system and protocol was made by bots. The old Prime system was done by Primus himself" Optimus revealed.

"How do you know this, sir?" Bee asked, as Mirage was still too stunned to talk.

"I accessed the Matrix of leadership, as only a chosen Prime can, and I found out that much of what I was taught growing up was not the way being a Prime was originally intended" Optimus revealed.

Mirage, though stunned, was happy to hear that Optimus was more than willing to scrap the current system. "I am glad you feel the same as I do. But tell me, which ancient Prime told you this?" Mirage asked, as Mirage knew of the power of the Matrix and how it was a gateway to wisdom of the ancient Primes.

"A femme Prime from eons ago. She was the last femme Prime of recent history and she was an aerial bot or seeker instead of a grounder. She certainly shattered my assumptions about ancient Primes" Optimus answered.

"She sounds like she was a good Prime with a good head on her shoulders" Mirage replied.

"I think so. She told me about how she had led during a war and how she had sparked many sparklings and that Primus had chosen her youngest son to continue the Prime lineage. She also told me that at one time, the Matrix split, allowing two mechs, twins, to rule as Prime at the same time, and it was only after that that bots started changing things to favor certain bots" Optimus explained.

Bee listened, as he knew only the Prime had the power to strike or amend the Protocol of the Primes, just like only Mirage right now had the power to strike or amend the code of Kaon. "Sirs, if I may suggest, I think you both need to publicly declare that the protocols you are seeking to amend are being amended as you suggest. It doesn't have to be done now, but the other bots need to know this change, as it will also affect them" Bee stated.

Mirage looked to his mate. "Once Mirage has recovered, I will call a base wide meeting and let the other Autobots know of this change, so that they understand what it means as well for them" Optimus explained. Bee nodded and Mirage was relieved. Both were on the same page – neither wanted to force one or both of their current sparklings into a bond and neither wanted to choose which would be the successor to Optimus. They would leave that decision up to Primus.


	41. Chapter 41

(Please see all previous disclaimers. Sorry for the long wait, had a few computer issues.)

A few days later, Mirage was strong enough to be released from the med bay and so was Peacekeeper. Bee escorted Mirage and Peacekeeper home, as Optimus was busy in his office. Mirage was just relieved to be going home as he didn't like being in the med bay, even though Mirage knew Optimus had planned to be there to escort Mirage and Peacekeeper home. Jumper was at the quarters, watching over the sleeping Flasher. It wasn't too long before Mirage was at home.

"Finally home" Mirage uttered tiredly as he entered the door to the quarters, relieved yet a little upset at Optimus for not being there as promised, but Mirage figured Optimus had gotten busy.

"Welcome home, sir" Jumper stated as he saw Mirage enter. "I trust that you are feeling better?"

"Much better, and so is Peacekeeper. Thanks for helping take care of things around the quarters" Mirage responded, causing both bee and jumper to smile.

"Just doing my job" Jumper replied, soon taking the sleeping Peacekeeper from Mirage's arms and laying the precious sparkling down next to the little one's twin.

"I am glad that they are back together now" Mirage stated, as he had been unhappy that the twins had had to be apart due to Peacekeeper being ill.

"We all are, Mirage, but is there something that you are forgetting?" Bee asked, remembering what had been discussed in the med bay regarding betrothal protocols and such.

"I haven't forgotten, Bee. I just haven't had a chance to talk with Optimus and set up a time for a base wide meeting for it" Mirage responded, as he had planned to discuss that with Optimus on the way back to the quarters.

"Did I miss something?" Jumper asked, a bit confused, as he had not being in the med bay when Mirage and Optimus had the important discussion.

"Neither Optimus nor I wanted to carry on the tradition of picking sparklings and forcing betrothals. I have decided to strike the betrothal requirement for the kingdom of Kaon so that the chosen leader may have whoever Primus brings to him or her. Optimus has made a bigger decision. He has decided to nix the betrothal requirement for the Prime lineage and allow Primus to make his picks" Mirage replied, updating Jumper.

"Can he do that?" Jumper asked, wanting to know.

"He has the authority" Bee answered.

"Also, Optimus entered the Matrix of Leadership, where the wisdom of ancient Primes resides. Optimus found out from an ancient Prime that the way things are done now was not the way Primus intended it. Optimus wants to restore the way it used to be and I support him 100 percent" Mirage added.

"wow" Jumper responded, a bit surprised.

"I know, but we want to do right by what Primus would want as this for he created it and us" Mirage answered.

"We will support you two as well" Bee added.

"Thank you, my guardians and my friends" Mirage said with a cheerful smile on his face.

"You called us friends? Why?" Jumper asked, still fairly new at this.

"Because even though you are my guardians, you are my friends as well" Mirage replied, "my closest friends that I trust, and the only closer friend to me is Optimus." Jumper smiled, grateful to know he was appreciated so much.

Meanwhile, in the Prime's office, Optimus was busy. He had many stacks of reports to go through and he had forgotten that Mirage was supposed to come home this day. Ironhide thought something was up, but he dared not disturb the Prime at the moment, as the Prime was in a strategy meeting and reading reports. That would take a while, or so Ironhide figured. Then, Ironhide got the comm he was expecting.

"Bee to Ironhide, come in Ironhide"

"Ironhide here, go ahead Bee"

"Mirage and Peacekeeper have safely returned to the quarters"

"Excellent, I will let Prime know the good news" Hide answered and then ended the comm with Bee. Hide then headed into the Prime's office, knowing this was important. "Prime?"

"Yes, Ironhide?" Prime answered, as the meeting was winding down and Optimus looked like he was getting ready to go elsewhere.

"May I speak with you in private?" Ironhide asked, as he didn't recognize all the bots in the room.

"Certainly" Prime answered and soon the Prime sent the other bots out of the room. Once they were all gone, Optimus dropped his Prime persona so to speak. "Why did you interrupt me, Hide?"

"Mirage and Peacekeeper have safely returned to the room from the med bay" Ironhide reported.

Optimus sighed at hearing that, as he had forgotten that they were supposed to come home today. He had planned to go help them home, but had gotten stuck doing work. "Let's head for home" Prime finally said and Ironhide nodded, both soon heading for the Prime's quarters.

Jumper was outside waiting for the pair. "Greetings" Jumper stated, not wanting to give too much information away. Prime and Hide acknowledged the young bot and while Prime went inside, Hide stayed outside with Jumper to help guard the quarters.

"He is sleeping now, sir" Bee stated when he saw the Prime. "He wanted to rest before you two made your big announcement regarding the changes in law for betrothing of Primes and the line of Kaon" Bee revealed. Optimus nodded, as he planned to rest with Mirage before calling the base wide meeting. Optimus hoped that these changes would be welcome by most bots.


	42. Chapter 42

(please see all previous disclaimers)

After a short rest for Optimus and a short nap for Mirage, the pair went to Optimus' office, as they needed to make the announcement for the meeting that they were going to have that would be base wide. Mirage was there more for moral support while Optimus made the announcement, "My fellow Autobots, I have an announcement that I need to make. There will be a base wide meeting in 15 minutes. I expect every bot who can come to come to this meeting as it is important. That is all" Optimus announced into the system that would send his voice base wide so that all would know about the meeting.

Fifteen minutes later, most of the base gathered in the largest room in the base, all curious as to what this meeting was about. Some were worried, others were just curious, and yet still some were fearful as to what would be said. Jazz was one of those in the last group – as he feared that he and his family would no longer be welcome. Prowl tried to comfort his mate and hoped that this meeting was a good thing, not a bad thing.

Optimus soon took the stage so to speak and began talking. "My fellow Autobots, I call you hear as I need to make a declaration that I must have you all witness, as well as Mirage also needs to make a declaration that you all must witness as well. And, as such, I will allow Mirage to make his declaration first and then I will make mine" Optimus announced before turning over the stage to his mate.

"My fellow bots, I feel compelled to address you as a matter has come to me. It was brought to my attention that since I am of the Kingdom of Kaon and the line of Kaon, it is my responsibility to pick one sparkling of mine and betroth them to another bot of my choosing unless I as now King of Kaon vote to strike said requirement. My fellow bots, I do not think it right of fair that I must choose one of my sparklings to betroth or force a betrothal upon them. Therefore, I am announcing that the betrothal process of the Kingdom of Kaon being amended so that the bot Primus chooses for the bot he selects will be next in line for the throne. I think the betrothal process is archaic and I think from now on, bots will be happier to choose their sparkmate not be forced to love a sparkmate" Mirage said. Many bots were stunned, as they didn't know the Prince as well, but the bots who did smiled and cheered as they knew what this meant. "And now, The Prime would like to make his announcement."

"My fellow Autobots, I feel much as Mirage does, that the system of Betrothing and such is favored to only certain bots and is not the way Primus intended for the line of Primes to continue. Therefore, I am also amending the Prime requirement of betrothal and allowing any of my sparklings to pick and choose their mate based on what Primus wants and I will allow Primus to pick which of my sparklings will be Prime" Optimus stated.

Now that Optimus had made his announcement, the other bots understood why the meeting had been called and most were joyful to hear the announcement as it meant that things were changing and hopefully for the better. Jazz was most relieved as he had been the most fearful about this meeting. But one bot had a question. "Prime, sir, are you sure that is wise?" asked a random bot.

Optimus smiled when he heard the question, as he knew the answer. "It is wiser than the system that is set up now. Many of you have heard the rumor that a Prime who is chosen by Primus can access the Matrix. Well, it is true, and I entered the Matrix of leadership to seek out wisdom. I found out from a Prime who lived eons ago that the way things were done now were not the way things were intended. The changes I have made today are the way the Primes originally started and kept their line going" Optimus explained and all the bots seemed to nod. "Now if there are no further questions, you are free to go." And at that, most of the gathered bots left, all heading to wherever they needed to go until only Jazz and Wingspan were left in the area with Mirage and Optimus.

"Do you really mean it, Prime? Is it true that you will allow any bot to bond with your sparklings?" Jazz asked, needing to know.

"Jazz, I want my sparklings to be happy and have choices when they come of age. Just like you want for Wingspan, I want the best for my sparklings. They deserve to be happy ad not forced into or out of things" Optimus stated. Jazz smiled then and left. He realized that Optimus truly was good Prime.

After Jazz left, Mirage went to his mate. "that went well. They seemed accepting of the changes" Mirage stated.

"That they did and now our sons will not have to be betrothed or one of us be forced to pick one over the other" Optimus stated.

"And that makes me happiest of all" Mirage stated and the two headed for home.


	43. Chapter 43

(please see all previous disclaimers)

Mirage and Optimus headed back to their quarters after making the announcement and pronouncements that they had made. Both were happy that not only that they had amended things, but also that the other Autobots were supportive of the announcements that the pair had made. Mirage was sure that his proclamation would be received well, but hadn't been sure if Optimus' would be received well. Both were happy, though, that the announcements were supported by those in the base.

"It would seem as though the bots here with us dislike the whole betrothing thing as much as we do" Mirage commented.

"It would seem so" Optimus replied, happy as well that the news had been so welcomed and warmly received by the others.

"Now we must tell Bee and Jumper" Mirage stated.

"Weren't they at the meeting?" Optimus asked, curious.

"No, I left Jumper to guard our quarters and bee to watch our sons" Mirage replied.

Optimus nodded, as that made sense. "then we shall tell them when we get home" Optimus replied and Mirage nodded.

Soon the pair arrived home and Jumper was there to greet them. "Greetings, sirs, and welcome home" Jumper stated as they arrived.

"It is good to be home, Jumper" Mirage stated, "and we have made our announcement amending the codes of The Prime and of Kaon as we previously described to you. And all the bots in the base were supportive of the changes."

"that is wonderful to here, sir. And I know Bumblebee will be glad to hear the news well" Jumper answered as he let the pair inside. Ironhide, having followed Optimus and Mirage, stayed outside the door with Jumper while Mirage and Optimus entered.

Mirage smiled as he saw Bee caring for the young ones. Bee was such a natural at taking care of little ones. Optimus smiled as well, as he could see just why Mirage trusted Bee and Jumper so much even though the two were minibots. Optimus and Mirage informed Bee of what had been discussed at the meeting and how supportive the other Autobots had been of the changes. Then, Mirage went to Bee and asked about the sparklings, "How were they for you?"

"they were sweet little mechlings" Bee replied, happy to hear about the changes being accepted but also seeming slightly off to Mirage. Only Mirage caught the slight sadness in Bee's voice. Optimus took the answer at face value and headed for the berth room, as he was tired.

"You wish you had a family, don't you Bee?" Mirage asked, wanting to know the truth.

Bee didn't exactly want to answer that question and so answered "you are all the family I need, Mirage."

"Bee, I can tell when you hold our sons, I can see it in your optics. You long to have your own family" Mirage stated, gently encouraging Bee to tell Mirage the truth.

Bee couldn't lie then. Mirage always had a way of getting Bee to tell the truth at a time like this. "I am not going to deny that I wish I had a family and sparklings of my own, but that is not for me to decide, as I am committed to keeping you safe."

Mirage helped Bee put the little ones to bed before they talked further. "If you find a bot that Primus calls your spark to, let me know and I will allow you to bond. I don't want you to be miserable on account of me" Mirage stated.

Bee was stunned. He had never thought that Mirage would actually allow this. True, Bee knew that Mirage was a good bot, but this was mire than the minibot ever expected. "But how will I keep you safe if I have a family?" Bee asked.

"Primus will find a way for it to work. And while I can never replace you and your friendship, I see it as gaining a new family member who also most likely would be understanding of what you do and want to help keep my mate and I safe as well" Mirage stated, love and support in his voice for his guardian and friend. "Keep in mind, we are no longer in the same system as we were, Cybertron has nearly fallen to Megatron and we are all that is left standing in Megatron's way. The old ways are going to have to change and things are going to have to change. And, we need to make sure that once the war is over, that there are enough families to help repopulate our world." Bee smiled at that and was so glad that he had been assigned to watch over Mirage. It hadn't always been the easy thing to do, but it was wel worth it.


	44. Chapter 44

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

As Bee was trying to realize what Mirage already knew and Optimus was resting, Megatron decided to check out the area that Starscream had reported was an area the underground Autobot base might be. Megatron wanted to see the area for himself, as being a former Prince and now so called King, he knew something that Starscream didn't know – some of the so called bases that were located on Cybertron were possibly fake. Megatron could only hope that the area Starscream had scoped out really was the base, or Megatron was going to blast the seeker to kingdom come.

Megatron quickly set out for the area that Starscream had reported was the area where the seeker believed the real base was. Megatron was determined to see if there was any truth to the report, hoping that there was but knowing that Optimus wasn't as dumb as Starscream always assumed the Prime was. Megatron took two guards with him to scan the area, as Megatron was never one to go anywhere alone. The three bots soon reached the area.

"Alright Soundwave, search the area" Megatron demanded to Soundwave.

"As you command" Soundwave answered, releasing a few of the cassettes that he still had with him that weren't already out searching, like Laserbeak was. Soon, Rumble, Frenzy and Ravage were scouting the area when Ravage found the covered entrance to the so called base. She roared, drawing the attention of Soundwave, Megatron, and the other bot who had been brought along. "ravage has found something" Soundwave reported.

"Excellent. Find out what is behind that door" Megatron demanded, hoping that he had stumbled upon the Autobot base.

Soundwave commanded Rumble and Frenzy to break the door, and they did as asked. Soon, the "door" was destroyed and the bots entered the deserted cavern. "this is no base, this is a DECOY!" Megatron shouted angrily and loudly, pissed that he had been totally duped by the Autobots and the seeker who made the report of this being the base. Megatron was livid, very livid that he had been tricked. And though he wanted to blast Optimus to kingdom come, he would settle for finding Starscream for now and beating the bot within an inch of his existence for providing such erroneous information. Starscream had no idea what was coming his way, and wouldn't be able to function well for quite some time once Megatron did catch up to the bot.

Meanwhile, back at the base, Mirage had gone to bed with Optimus while Bee was still reeling about what Mirage had said. Mirage was really willing to allow Bee to have a family of his own. But the more bee thought about it, the more he was sure that no bot would ever want him, as he was a minibot not a big bot like most. "Hey Bee, you ok?" Jumper asked, noticing his fellow guard seemed out of it.

"Yeah, fine" Bee answered, not wanting to give anything away.

"Fine, my tin can. Something is eating you" Jumper stated, seeing Bee act a bit different than usual.

"Just leave me be" Bee asked, just wanting to be left alone while he sorted through things in his mind.

"I suggest you both can it and get back to work" Hide stated firmly. Jumper groaned but did as told. Bee was actually relieved that Hide stopped the conversation as it would allow Bee the time he needed to think, even while carefully guarding Mirage.

Meanwhile, as Mirage slept, Primus came to the bot in a dream. "My son…" came a voice that sounded like no voice Mirage had heard before.

"Yes?" Mirage answered in the dream, very nervous.

"It is I, Primus" the voice, full of love, revealed.

"Primus?" Mirage asked, still a bit nervous.

"Yes, and I have a message for you" Primus revealed.

"A message for me? "

"Yes, it is regarding you guards – Cliffjumper and Bumblebee" Primus answered.

"Are they going to be ok? Am I going to lose them?" Mirage asked, wanting to make sure his friends and guardians were going to be safe.

"In a way you will lose them, and in a way you won't" Primus stated.

"What do you mean by that?" Mirage asked, very curious.

"You told Bumblebee that if he found a bot to love, you would release him to do so, correct?" Primus asked.

"Yes, and I will still do so" Mirage answered, wondering how this affected Jumper.

"Well, I have found the perfect bot for Bee" Primus stated.

"Oh?" Mirage asked.

"Yes, in your other guardian, Jumper" Primus revealed.

"You want Bee and Jumper to become a family?" Mirage asked, stunned.

"Yes, as they will be very happy" Primus revealed.

"And what about Ironhide?" Mirage asked, not wanting to leave the other bot out.

"Ironhide is happy as is" Primus answered.

"Is he really? Doesn't he deserve a family too?" Mirage asked.

"He has a family – you and Optimus. He needs nothing more" Primus answered.

"I still don't think it's right" Mirage responded.

"My son, not every bot is destined to have a mate. Some are destined to be single all their lives" Primus answered before disappearing.

Mirage then woke up. The dream was strange, but he felt it really had been Primus talking to him and revealing this. Mirage decided that he would talk to Jumper and Bee later, as Mirage was still tired and so he went back to bed, happy that bee would have someone who would love him.


	45. Chapter 45

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Meanwhile, unaware of the dream that Mirage had had regarding Bumblebee and Cliffjumper, the three bodyguards were standing outside the door to watch and make sure Optimus and Mirage slept safely. All three knew the Prime and his mate were most vulnerable during this time, but Jumper started feeling something in his spark he hadn't felt before. He wasn't sure what it was and so he didn't say anything about it.

Bee, standing on the other side of Ironhide, thought he felt something as well, something in his spark but he tried to deny it, as Bee didn't want to hurt Mirage or any other bot if he could help it. He had a feeling what it could be but he tried to deny it, as he didn't want to cause any problems. Bee longed for a family of his own, but other than Mirage, he wasn't going to say anything.

Caught in the middle though unaware of the growing feelings, Ironhide kept careful watch. He wasn't sure what was going on with the other two guards, but he wasn't going to mess with them, for even though they were smaller, two on one were never good odds and Ironhide knew it. And seeing that they still had a job to do, Ironhide maintained his focus. He knew he needed to if these two were even the slightest bit distracted by something.

Meanwhile, in the quarters, Mirage soon woke, still trying to process what had been told to him in the dream he had had. Optimus woke as well and was curious by the look on his mate's faceplates. "What distresses you so, my love? Is it the sparklings?" Optimus asked.

"No…" Mirage answered, "it is not the sparklings."

"then what worries you so, my love?" Optimus asked, wanting to know and help if he could.

"I had a strange dream" Mirage stated.

"A strange dream?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, I have had strange dreams before and they always seem to be guiding me or indicative of something that will come to be or come to pass" Mirage explained.

"And what did you dream of this time? Something with Megatron?" Optimus asked, worried.

"No, it wasn't regarding our enemy. It was regarding my guardians and close friends Bumblebee and Cliffjumper" Mirage revealed.

"What was revealed in your dream regarding those two, my love?" Optimus asked, wanting to know.

"I…I think Primus spoke to me and those two are destined to be mates and have their own family" Mirage revealed.

Optimus was a bit stunned to hear that and understood why Mirage was confused as to processing that. "So, those two bond and what happens to Ironhide?" Optimus asked wanting to know more.

"Primus stated that Ironhide is destined to remain unbonded, as he considers us his family and that is good enough for him" Mirage answered. Optimus knew then that it had to be Primus as only the Prime and Hide knew that Hide was not interested in taking a mate and considered the Prime his family and that was good enough.

"You want to know what I think, love?" Optimus asked, carefully.

"What do you think?" Mirage answered, curious as to what his mate would say.

"I think Primus truly spoke to you, as until now, only Ironhide and I knew that Hide didn't want to be bonded and that he felt that being the Prime's guardian and friend was good enough for him" Optimus revealed.

"What should I tell Bee and Jumper?" Mirage asked, realizing just what had happened in his dream.

"Let the two find each other. Primus will bring them together at the right time. Be there if they have any questions and encourage as needed, but most importantly, unless they ask for your assistance, leave them to discover this on their own. Then they won't feel pressured" Optimus answered.

"Alright, love, if you say so" Mirage answered just as Flasher squeaked loudly. "I guess the little ones are hungry."

"I guess. Come let's feed them" Optimus responded and the pair headed for their little ones, both hoping that Jumper and Bee would find out on the truth on their own and be happy once they found out.


	46. Chapter 46

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

As Optimus and Mirage were going to feed their little ones, Megatron was just locating the seeker that had lied to him, though Starscream had no clue it had all been a ruse. "You disgust me, Starscream" Megatron yelled before blasting the seeker from behind, as Megatron was that angry.

"What are you talking about?" Starscream asked, a bit confused and in a lot of pain.

"You lied about the base" Megatron seethed as he continued to blast the seeker.

"the Autobots were there to defend it! How could it not be the base?" Starscream asked, in agony.

"It was a decoy, you numbskull!" Megatron bellowed, his anger still raging. Starscream blasted off, hoping to keep himself a little intact and alive. Megatron continued to blast after the seeker until the seeker was out of range.

"Find him and find them" Megatron barked to his second in command, Soundwave.

"As you command" Soundwave replied, releasing Buzzsaw, Laserbeak, Ravage and Ratbat. Soundwave would monitor from the Decepticon base while the four cassettes set out, with two instructed to find Starscream and the other two instructed to find the real Autobot base. Buzzsaw and Ratbat took after Starscream to find the cowardly seeker while Laserbeak and Ravage went in search of the underground Autobot base.

Meanwhile, in the Autobot base, Mirage had allowed his close friends and guardians to take a break as Ironhide was standing guard and would be fine alone. Reluctantly, Jumper and Bee took this break, the first one they had ever really taken away from Mirage. Both were slightly nervous.

"Do you think Mirage is trying to get rid of us?" Jumper asked bee when they were alone.

Bee thought about it, but decided that was silly, as Mirage wasn't that type of bot. "No, I don't think so. He has called us friends. I can't see him just throwing us away."

"But we are only minibots" Jumper responded.

"That he knows are more than meets the eye" Bee replied.

"I still don't like this" Jumper added.

"We shall do as Mirage requested – take a break from guarding him as Ironhide is standing guard" Bee stated.

"I forgot about him" Jumper replied.

"I don't think we need be concerned since Hide is watching over Optimus, Mirage and the little ones" Bee stated, his spark starting to react at being around Jumper and Jumper alone.

"I guess you are right, Bee" Jumper replied, a bit confused as his spark started acting strange.

"Something wrong, Jumper?" Bee asked, being older, he had an idea what this feeling might be, but the question was, was it mutual? Bee could only hope.

"No…not really wrong" Jumper replied, much younger than Bee, "it's…it's just that my spark is acting strange."

"How so?" Bee asked, wanting to know, to see what this might be.

"I'm not sure" Jumper stated, not ever having felt this before. HE wasn't sure how to say it or what to do about it. And he didn't know if Bee would understand.

Meanwhile, back at the quarters, Mirage was now resting in bed as his developing sparklings were demanding Mirage recharge. Optimus helped his mate to bed and then went to take care of Peacekeeper and Flasher, who loved whatever little time that they could get from daddy. They squeaked happily when he scooped them up, but the precious scene wasn't going to last long, as Hide got a disturbing report – ravage was in the area.

Hide knew he wasn't supposed to go inside and leave the door unguarded but he saw no choice. "Prime, sir. We have trouble" Hide reported as he found Optimus just inside the door, holding his precious sparklings.

"Of what trouble do you speak?" Optimus, concerned at what this could be.

"Ravage has been spotted close to this area. I think you need to lead a group of bots to defend this place, as we have many here who can't or won't fight and have come here for safety" Hide reported.

"Where are Bee and Jumper?" Optimus asked.

"Mirage sent them on a short break" Hide replied.

"Call them back as I must go and I will not leave my precious mate and sparklings unguarded, as I know Megatron will seek them out to destroy me" Optimus replied.

"Yes, sir" Hide replied and called Bee and Jumper back from their break. Jumper was mildly relieved as the comm came just as he was about to explain how his spark felt when it was just he and Bee together. The two minibots quickly returned.

"We have trouble brewing. Hide must come with me, but I need you two to guard my sleeping mate and sparklings" Optimus stated, informing the minibots that this was no drill.

"Yes sir" Bee answered while Jumper merely nodded and both took up their positions, with Bee inside the quarters and Jumper guarding the door to the quarters. And after that, Hide and Optimus headed out, hoping that they could stop Ravage before the dumb cat bot could reveal the base to Megatron.


	47. Chapter 47

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

As Optimus and Ironhide headed out to try and stop Ravage, Mirage felt something was a little off with his systems. He knew he was sparked with sparklings he hadn't planned on. Mirage knew Optimus was accepting of them, but Mirage still worried since the little ones most likely had Megatron's data in them. And while Mirage knew that meant that these were most likely from a bot of royal lineage, it didn't make anything easier or make Mirage feel any better about the situation. Mirage commed Ratchet and asked the medic to come by and check on things.

"Are you sure you can't come here?" Ratchet asked, not realizing that Mirage was technically alone with his precious sparklings.

"Bee and Jumper are guarding the sparklings and I as I think Optimus left" Mirage stated, figuring as much even though he hadn't seen his mate leave.

Ratchet understood then, as he didn't want the sparklings near the med bay unless they needed to be there. "I will be by soon, Ratchet out" Ratchet stated.

And sooner than expected, Ratchet was nearing the door. Jumper was a little defensive, as Ratchet hadn't always been the nicest bot to Jumper, while Bee was more welcoming. "What are you doing here?" Jumper asked, wanting to make sure Mirage and the sparklings would be safe.

"I was asked to stop by the room by Mirage himself, now please let me through" Ratchet stated, a bit annoyed at Jumper.

"Ratchet, sir. We didn't realize that Mirage had commed you. Please let us check to make sure that is the case" Bee stated, not wanting to see Ratchet and Jumper get into a fight.

"Very well" Ratchet replied, a bit annoyed by this whole thing but he needed to remember that before the war, both Optimus and Mirage were Princes who were closely guarded by certain bots.

Bee commed Mirage and verified that Mirage had indeed commed Ratchet to come and check on the developing sparklings that Mirage was carrying. "Mirage has verified your claim. You may enter" Bee stated, finally allowing Ratchet inside. Ratchet just groaned a bit, as he didn't like being held up.

Mirage watched as ratchet entered. Mirage could sense why Jumper and Bee were careful about verifying that Mirage had commed Ratchet. "In a bad mood, Hatchet?" Mirage asked.

"Don't start with me" the medic stated, obviously a bit frustrated.

"Well how about I finish with one. Remember, with one comm, I could have your aft in the brig pretty fast" Mirage retorted.

"You wouldn't dare" Ratchet replied before seeing the look on Mirage's faceplates.

"Don't tempt me. Remember, even though there is a war going on, I was a prince and now I am a king alongside my mate who is a King and the Prime" Mirage reminded Ratchet.

Ratchet sighed, as he hadn't come here to pick a fight. "Fine. What's wrong?" Ratchet asked.

"Something doesn't feel right about the little ones I carry" Mirage answered, hoping he wasn't miscarrying the little ones, for even though they weren't Optimus' sparklings, Mirage still loved and wanted them. Ratchet nodded and got to scanning the sparked bot. Ratchet scanned things several times. Mirage grew worried with every passing scan and started to fear the worst. "What's wrong with the little ones?" Mirage demanded to know, his worry and anxiety rearing its ugly head.

"I can't tell. You keep moving and these scanners work better when the bot being scanned is laying down" Ratchet replied. Mirage carefully moved into the desired position so that Ratchet could make accurate scans. Ratchet found something he didn't like. One of the multiples in the set had miscarried and the others were in danger of doing the same. They would be significantly early, but if the remaining sparklings didn't come out now, they would all be lost and possibly Mirage as well. "Mirage, I have some good news and some bad news."

"What's the bad news?" Mirage asked, worried.

"One of the sparklings you were carrying has miscarried and the others are in danger of doing so if we don't remove them" Ratchet answered.

Mirage felt panicked, but felt he had to ask, "And what's the good news?"

"If we remove them right now, the two living ones we be able to be sparked and survive as they are far enough along and we can remove the deceased one before it harms your systems" Ratchet explained.

"Do it" Mirage responded, "do it and save my little ones." Mirage didn't care where Optimus was at that point, all Mirage knew was that the two survivors needed to come out now. Optimus would just have to deal with things when he came home.

Meanwhile, just outside the base, unfortunately for the Autobots, Ravage found one of the many entrances to the Autobot base, but before comming Soundwave about it, she was determined to explore it, as she didn't wish to end up like Starscream. She headed in carefully, keeping hit wits about her as she knew she was likely deep in enemy territory and giving herself away could mean dire consequences for her. She had no idea just how close she was to the real base.

Elsewhere, outside, Optimus and a few other Autobots had left the base through a different tunnel. They knew Ravage was in the area but they had no idea just how close the disgusting con was to finding the hidden base. "alright, I want you all to scatter. We must find Ravage and keep her from finding this base, no roll out" Optimus ordered and soon the bots broke off into groups and went searching, unaware they wouldn't find her until she found the truth.


	48. Chapter 48

(please see all previous disclaimers)

AS Ravage slowly sauntered down the strange cave she had found, Ratchet was in Mirage and Optimus' berthroom trying to remove the two viable sparklings before the third dead one killed all the sparklings and Mirage. Ratchet knew that if Mirage went, they also likely lost their Prime, so Ratchet worked extremely hard and carefully, as he didn't want to make any mistakes. Mirage wasn't sure about all of this, but right now, all he could do was pray to Primus and trust Ratchet. And Mirage didn't like it that his mate was elsewhere and not at home offering support during this time.

Just outside the quarters, Bee and Jumper were getting a bit concerned, especially since they hadn't seen Ratchet come back out of the quarters. "Ratchet's been in there a long time" Jumper stated, worried. Jumper and Bee knew that Ratchet didn't stay places long unless a medical situation came up.

"Well, ratchet is a very thorough medic even if he is a bit gruff at times" Bee stated, not wanting to show that he was also anxious about all of this. He didn't want Jumper to see that side of Bee.

Jumper though could sense it in Bee. "Come on, you can't tell me you aren't worried about all of this" Jumper added.

Bee sighed, as he didn't like that Jumper had called him out, but Jumper had done so. "Worry does no good. I am concerned as Mirage was in a delicate situation and I am concerned things may have taken a turn for the worse" Bee explained, trying not to give any specific information away. "If you are so anxious, why don't you go in and check what is going on. I will stand guard for both of us."

Jumper nodded and did as told. He quietly entered the quarters, still worried about what was going on. All he could hear was yelling from the back bedroom and a lot of swearing. Then came the sound that let Jumper know exactly what was going on, as Ratchet had already removed the deceased sparkling, and was just removing the first living sparkling. "It's a mech" Ratchet stated which was followed by loud long wails from the indignant little one who didn't like being removed from where the warmth was. The second sparkling, a precious femme, soon followed.

Jumper knew then he had to comm Hide, and so he did so silently. He commed Hide to let the bot know that Mirage was sparking his precious little ones. Jumper had no idea that Hide and Optimus were not together at the moment, Jumper just assumed that they were. Hide got the message and carefully went to find Optimus. Jumper then returned to his post and informed Bee of what Jumper had uncovered.

Meanwhile, down the cavernous hall that was rarely used, Ravage slowly made her way towards something, though what she did not know. Something told her to keep going, to keep looking, to keep searching. She followed those instincts that she had. She knew if she had found that base, one on multiple Autobots wasn't good odds, but she wanted to make sure to bring back accurate information after she heard what had happened to Starscream.

As she moved along, she started to hear voices. She hid in the shadows, thinking someone was coming by. After a bit, she realized that the voices were just echoes of far off bots. She slowly crept closer to the sounds, hiding herself as best she could. And then she reached it – a door way and on the other side she could see Autobots. She realized that she had indeed found the secret base. Now all she had to do was carefully get out of here without getting caught and make her report to Soundwave and Megatron. She knew that they would be pleased.

Meanwhile, outside the base, Hide finally met up with Optimus. "I bring news sir" Hide explained, as he knew Optimus had ordered Hide to search elsewhere.

"What news do you bring?" Optimus asked, trying not to show that he worried to was regarding his mate.

"Mirage is in a tight spot" Hide reported, as he didn't want to give anything away. Optimus immediately understood – something was wrong with Mirage.

"I will check out the tight spot, you and the others, keep searching" Optimus stated, heading off and leaving Hide in charge. The bots kept looking while Optimus carefully yet speedily headed for home. Optimus sensed something was a bit off. He wasn't exactly sure what it was, but he seemed to know something wasn't right. Little did he realize, that his sense was not only about Mirage and his problems but also about Ravage, and the disgusting con finding the secret base.


	49. Chapter 49

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

As Optimus raced for home and Mirage finished sparking the precious little ones inside him with help from Ratchet, Ravage secretly and safely made her way out of the tunnel that she had found, saving its location in her memory banks. She knew she still had to get out of here before she could be considered "safe" but that was a risk she was very willing to take. Once she was out of the tunnel, she could see Autobots close by and so she kept a low profile and slunk away under the cover of whatever she could find. She had to get to Soundwave before the Autobots got to her. She just hoped that Laserbeak was still around and could provide her with cover.

Meanwhile, inside the base, Ratchet was finishing up with the sparklings that Mirage had sparked. "One mech, one femme" Ratchet stated of the two living ones.

"And the one that didn't make it?" Mirage asked, wanting and needing to know.

Ratchet sighed, as he hadn't wanted to tell Mirage. "A darling mech" Ratchet stated, holding up the little one who hadn't made it.

Mirage looked at the precious form of the tiny one who hadn't made it. "may…may I hold him?" Mirage asked, not sure why but feeling like he needed to do so.

Ratchet looked at Mirage at first and then reluctantly handed over the little one who Ratchet thought hadn't made it. Mirage took the little one and held his form closely. Mirage wasn't sure why he was doing this, but he thought maybe it was for closure. Mirage and Ratchet had no idea that they were in for a miracle. Mirage held the small form close to him, right over his spark chamber area. Mirage cried softly as the little lay motionless.

But then something strange seemed to occur. The little one seemed to start moving on his own. Ratchet thought his optics were just seeing things, and Mirage had energon tears in his optics, so he didn't notice. Then, as slowly as things began, a cry escaped the little one. He actually hadn't been dead, he just had a very low spark pulse that Ratchet's equipment had failed to detect. Mirage looked stunned, as did Ratchet, but then Ratchet realized what had happened – the sparkling had had an extremely rare glitch – one that made him appear dead in the chamber but the skin to skin contact of Mirage to the little one had revived the spark of the little one. "What?" Mirage asked stunned.

Ratchet smiled softly as he scanned and then explained, "he was sparked with an almost unheard of glitch. His spark had slowed down to such a low pulse I didn't register it and declared him dead. Had I not taken the sparklings out when I did and had you not wanted to hold him like you did, he would have died. Now he will live and be strong."

Mirage smiled. HE had managed to spark three living sparklings, not just two. "Optimus, I hope, will be happy to see all three sparked and alive" Mirage stated, still holding the one that had just been revived.

Soon after saying that, Optimus burst through the quarter doors, wanting to know exactly what was wrong with his mate. "What is going on here?" He demanded to know, not like being out of the loop on things like this.

"Congratulations are in order, Prime, sir. You have three healthy sparklings to add to your growing brood" Ratchet stated, as he knew Mirage was tired.

"3? 3 more?" Optimus asked, as he had been informed that something was wrong. Ratchet explained what had happened exactly as he had told Mirage. "They will all live?"

"I believe that these three will be strong little ones" Ratchet answered, calming the Prime.

"Do they have names yet?" Optimus asked, curious.

"No, I haven't had time to name them, and I wanted to wait for you" Mirage answered tiredly. Ratchet, seeing that all was well, took that time to head out.

"Well, what names are you thinking of love?" Optimus asked as he held the second mech and only femme in his arms.

"Well, for her, I was thinking Bluesky, as she has such pretty coloration" Mirage stated.

"I like it, and think she does too" Optimus answered as the little femme in his arm cooed.

"I am not sure about the other two" Mirage responded, tired and exhausted.

"Well, I think the oldest should have lucky in his name, as he was fortunate to survive" Optimus added.

"How about Luckystar?" Mirage asked, not exactly liking the name, but he couldn't think of a better one.

"I think it works" Optimus added and then looked at the other mechling. "And I think this little one could be called Silverstreak, due to his coloration."

"Sounds good to me" Mirage answered, too tired to argue. Mirage soon dozed off after carefully handling little Silverstreak over to Optimus. Optimus smiled, as while these three hadn't been planned or truly his sparklings, he would accept them as his own. He held them close, knowing now he had three more reasons to end this infernal civil war.


	50. Chapter 50

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

As Optimus was holding his precious new sparklings, Ravage managed to give the searching Autobots the slip. She was quite proud of herself, but didn't get too cocky as she knew that was how one got caught. She stealthily made her way back to the castle where Megatron had set up his kingdom and she was a bit surprised that she didn't have to travel that far to make it back. She alone realized at this point that the Autobots had been right under their noses and she was going to reveal that to Megatron. She knew Soundwave and Megatron would be pleased with her. All she had to do now was get back to Soundwave.

She kept her wits about her and soon reached the entrance to the castle that the Decepticons had taken over and used as a base. The Con guards at the gate recognized her and let her enter. They weren't sure why she was out on her own, but they weren't about to question it, as Megatron didn't like bots who asked too many questions. Now safe in her own base, Ravage made a beeline for Soundwave.

Megatron and Soundwave were discussing something together when they both noticed Ravage making her way towards them. Soundwave realized that Ravage must have found something. "Ravage, return" Soundwave uttered in his typical monotonous voice. Ravage returned to her cassette form and entered the boombox. "Ravage brings a report, Megatron."

"Then let's hear it" Megatron answered, waiting to hear and maybe see what Ravage had found. Ravage revealed what she had done and what she had found while she was out and about. She also showed that she had nearly been found out several times, but she had completed her mission and she showed where she had found the tunnel that led to her finding what she had sound. Megatron had a dangerous smile on his face. Ravage hadn't failed, unlike Starscream. Ravage had indeed most likely found an entrance to the Autobot base. "How far is this tunnel from here?"

"Not far" Soundwave answered, revealing the desired coordinates. Megatron delighted in hearing that. Now all he had to do was plan for the perfect attack.

Meanwhile, as Mirage recovered from sparking, Optimus placed all his sparklings in their berths. He suddenly had a bad feeling, as if something had happened that shouldn't have happened. Optimus felt compelled to go into the Matrix, but he dared not do that at home. He kissed his mate and his sparklings and then headed out, leaving Jumper and Bee to watch over his family. Bee and Jumper understood.

Once Optimus reached his office and made sure he was safe and secure for a bit, he laid down on the berth and through the trick he had learned before, entered the Matrix, as someone or something was calling him. He carefully entered, not sure who he would meet this time. It was a Prime he was not familiar with, well, not one, but two. He quickly figured out the pair must have been Jade Prime's twin sons that had become Prime after her.

"Optimus" the taller of the two twins suddenly said.

"Yes, why have I been called here, sirs?" Optimus asked.

"Danger is heading your way" the shorter twin answered.

"What danger?" Optimus asked, not liking where this was going.

"Megatron has received word as to where your real base it, as Primus had asked us to warn you, as Megatron will slaughter all of you if you are not careful and don't slaughter him first" revealed the taller of the two twins.

"How could he find out?" Optimus asked, knowing it was possible but he thought he would have more time to build up his army to protect those who didn't want to fight.

"There was a spy sent out and the spy found a rarely used tunnel into your base. You must be on your guard so that all may survive" the shorter twin answered.

Optimus was alarmed at hearing that. He knew that the feeling that he had had was revealing something bad, but he had no idea it was this. "Thank you, Sigma and Theta Prime, I will make sure my troops and I are ready to face this threat which dares rear its ugly head."

"And whatever you do, guard sparklings and those who have sparked as Megatron will have no qualms about taking and ruining sparklings to be cons and to use bots who have sparked as breeder bots" Sigma, the taller of the two, added. Optimus nodded, even though that alarmed him. And it was then that he was sent back to his normal realm and he knew what he needed to do. He got himself up and headed out. He needed to call a base wide meeting. He would also need to move those who chose not to fight or couldn't fight to a secondary base so that they would stay safe. He knew things had just taken a turn for the worse, and all he could do was hope he slaughtered Megatron before Megatron could slaughter the Prime.


	51. Chapter 51

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

As Megatron was planning to use the information that had been gathered on the Autobots about the true location of their base, Optimus called an important base wide meeting, requiring all who were not already assigned mission/ task or on medical leave to come. Most of the base showed up, as most knew that this meant something really important for all of them, as Prime rarely called these types of meetings. The bots settled into the large gathering area, patiently waiting for the Prime to speak.

"My fellow Autobots" Optimus began, "It has come to my attention through the Matrix of Leadership that our hidden underground base has been found out by a Decepticon spy, thanks to a tunnel we rarely if ever use and most probably don't know about. So that you all know the truth, I don't know which con spy found the base, but I had already planned for something like this, as it was only a matter of time. From here on out, we will have four separate bases. Those who do not wish to fight or cannot fight will be moved to another secret location that is far from here, but no so far ask to be unable to be protected form this and the other two bases that will be nearby as well, surrounding the base of bots who cannot or choose not to fight. We must start moving things immediately, as we do not know when Megatron and his troops will come, and so we must be ready." Optimus told of the plans and how things would work, who was going where and the like and how things would be divided to protect all those who had sought shelter.

Many bots were initially scared when they first heard the news as it was not what they had expected to hear, but when they had heard that Optimus had planned in case this had happened, they felt much better. And each bot who was there heard their own name and which new base they were assigned to. Optimus had also made it so that each of the four bases could and would house the Prime and his family at different times just in case it was needed. All were grateful to hear that, so that it meant no one base always had the Prime. And he would still be able to make himself accessible to all the bots that were under his command for whatever reason.

Meanwhile, having not attended the meeting due to being tired form sparking, Mirage was rousing while his precious sparklings remained asleep. Mirage carefully got himself up out of the berth and began to prepare the energon for all the little ones, unaware of the huge meeting going on in the large gathering room. Mirage was technically still on medical leave and Ratchet hadn't cleared him just yet. Mirage didn't find it strange that Optimus was gone, as frequently, Optimus was gone when Mirage got up from the berth. Mirage jut hoped that Optimus would come home soon and help with the little ones, as trying to feed five at once was much more difficult than feeding two at once. And with that thought in mind, Mirage started feeding Flasher, who was the first to rouse from his nap.

Elsewhere, at the Decepticon base, and unaware that Optimus had been notified of the Con find, Megatron began to plot how to first lure the Autobots out of the base, and then sneak in and capture any of those who dared not fight. Megatron knew that unlike many of his con soldiers, many of the bots fighting for the Autobots or being protected by the Autobots would make good breeders, especially Prince Mirage. And so, Megatron knew that he had to lure out the fighters before he could sneak in ad steal the other bots. He just had to make the perfect plan, or so he thought. Little did he realize that since the Autobots knew about the discovery, they would be harder to find and fight. All Megatron could see and hear was that he himself would soon run Cybertron.


	52. Chapter 52

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

As Megatron continued to plot his sinister scheme, Optimus assigned bots to the various bases and then set each set of bots to each base to prepare it. Through an elaborate and secret set of tunnels, each set of bots found their new base and began to prepare it. Each group knew that each of these bases were connected but the exact routes were difficult to follow if one didn't have a map or know the territory. Thankfully, Optimus had carefully sent each group a coded map so that they could find their way easily.

And after Optimus sent the groups off and got the group staying at this location beefing up security, Optimus finally headed for home. He knew his mate was off for medical leave and he knew Mirage was busy with five sparklings. He also knew that Mirage had no idea they were in danger thanks to a Con spy. So, Optimus felt obligated to go home and help as well as inform his mate of the new developments. Hide, wanting to stick close with Optimus, followed the bot.

"Sir, do you think this is wise?" Hide asked, wanting to hear what the Prime would say.

"We must protect those who choose not to fight or cannot fight. We must have more bases to confuse the cons and protect those who need protection most, especially sparklings. My mate and I won't be the only ones who will have a family and those precious and few sparklings must be protected at all costs" Optimus revealed, seeming to have information that no one else was aware of yet.

"More sparklings, sir?" Hide asked.

"Yes, something tells me that more bots are either planning to have sparklings or one mate is already sparked and those bots will not be able to defend themselves in the same manner as those who choose to fight and are not sparked" Optimus answered.

Hide had to smile. Optimus was truly coming into his roll as Prime. "Your dad would be so proud to see you now. So wise, so decisive."

Optimus merely smiled at that and then answered. "I know he is proud of me, Ironhide. I have felt his presence near me as I bear the Matrix. He is in there if I ever need him" Optimus quietly revealed to his bodyguard.

Hide nodded. He didn't understand the power of the Matrix, but all that mattered was that Optimus did. "Be careful, though, Prime. You never know when the walls have audios" Hide replied. Optimus nodded and they silently continued to Optimus' quarters.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Megatron continued his vile planning. His goal was to destroy the Autobots as well as claim Prince Mirage for his own. Megatron had seen and felt the lithe form of the prince of Kaon and Megatron wanted the bot for himself. Megatron realized that in order to have Prince Mirage, Optimus would have to be reprogrammed instead of killed. And so, Megatron was hoping that Soundwave could create such a machine so that Megatron could obtain exactly what he wanted. Megatron thought that the plans were going well. Little did he know that the Autobots were going ot make things darn near impossible for the bot.

Back at the Autobot base, in the Prime's quarters, Mirage had finished feeding Flasher and was trying to feed Bluesky and Peacekeeper when Optimus and Hide entered the quarters. Hide didn't stay long inside, as he knew his job was to guard the family from the outside. That left Optimus to see that Mirage was getting overwhelmed from trying to take care of the little ones. Optimus didn't ask, but instead scooped up the remaining two little ones and began to feed them. The two mechlings gave Optimus a bit of a hard time, but he soon was able to get both fed and then helped finish feeding Bluesky so that Mirage could easily finish feeding Peacekeeper, who always ate more than the other four little ones. "He's just like me" Optimus said softly.

"How so?" Mirage asked.

"Big sparkling with a big appetite" Optimus replied with a smile.

"You were that way too?" Mirage asked, curious to learn more about his loving mate.

"Yes, I was. How about you?" Optimus asked, unknowingly bringing up a painful topic.

"I was the second sparkling, I was tiny. They didn't think I would make it. I was very finicky and picky as a little one. My twin…*softly sobs* … my twin was the bigger mechling, but…he didn't make it" Mirage replied, trying not to drop tears of energon on Peacekeeper.

Optimus felt bad. He hadn't meant to bring up painful memories. He had been trying to create and remember fond memories. He had messed up. "I'm sorry, my love. I didn't mean to make you cry" Optimus stated, feeling bad.

"I forgive you, love. You didn't know" Mirage answered lovingly. Optimus smiled. His other news could wait a bit. For now, he just wanted some precious time with his family.


	53. Chapter 53

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Finally, all the precious little sparklings had been fed and laid down for a nap. Mirage could tell something was up with his mate, but Optimus hadn't wanted to say anything right away as the sparklings needed to be tended to first. "Beloved, I sense you are not telling me something" Mirage quietly stated, wanting to give Optimus an opportunity to explain himself.

Optimus sighed softly, as there were times that Mirage knew how to read his mate too well. "I must bring news that is not good" Optimus replied softly. He knew his mate would not like what he had to say.

Mirage sensed urgency and danger in that small statement. "What is going on?" Mirage asked, wanting to know. More like needing to know.

"It was brought to my attention that a con spy had infiltrated our base and found its location. To keep bots safe, I have arranged for three other bases to be used in addition to this one, to help keep others safe" Optimus carefully explained.

"And where am I and the sparklings to go?" Mirage asked, worried sick about his mate and the little ones, though more so the little ones.

"I have made arrangements so that we have quarters in each base, though you and the little ones will remain in one of the three other bases, while I will travel and live in all four locations. There will be times when I must leave you so I can lead our troops" Optimus explained.

Mirage was worried at first, but as Optimus explained things, Mirage felt better, though not completely. "And how will we remain safe when you stay here and we can't come?" Mirage asked, forgetting about his bodyguards and friends.

"Bee and Jumper will keep you safe no matter where you and the little ones are" Optimus reminded his mate.

Mirage sighed. He didn't like this idea, but he couldn't think of any other way to keep the little ones safe. "I do this under protest and only to keep our precious sparklings safe" Mirage stated, as he didn't completely like the idea.

Optimus didn't like hearing that, but he understood. "You must understand, Mirage, that I am a Prime of all Transformers. I must do what is best for all of them, even if it means being away from my family. It was not the life I chose, but the life Primus chose for me. You must understand that. I don't like this either, but we are at war and tough decisions must be made" Optimus answered.

Mirage nodded, as he couldn't argue with that. Mirage had only been a prince of another kingdom, not the Prince who would become Prime. "All I ask is that you don't forget about us as you try to save our world" Mirage replied, worried that his mate would so focus on the war that he would neglect his own family. Optimus looked at his mate after that comment. He wasn't sure at first why Mirage would say such a thing. "Optimus, my love. I may not have been sparked as a prince of the Prime, but I was a prince. I know when things are hard and when sacrifices must be made. I understand more than you give me credit for at times. I just want to make sure you remember that we have a family that needs attention too."

It was then that Optimus understood what Mirage was saying. Mirage wasn't telling the Prime not to protect the Autobots, but to remember he had a family who needed him as well. "I will do my best to remember that, my love" Optimus replied.

"That is all anyone can ask" Mirage stated, giving his mate a soft kiss on the cheek. "So, when do I need to move to another base?"

"In 40 hours, as I have sent bots already to prepare the other bases. You must take with you anything you need from here, as until this war is over, you will not be returning to these quarters" Optimus answered, not liking the timeline or the fact Mirage won't be coming back here, but he had to keep them safe. "Remember, my love, Megatron got a hold of you once. I refuse to let him get a hold of you again." Mirage merely nodded at that. Mirage remembered what that encounter had led to, and with that, Mirage began packing precious items up and preparing to head to whichever base Optimus had assigned him at this point. Optimus helped and got items ready for himself as well, so that Mirage could take them.

Mirage then called Bee and Jumper in from their post. "We must move" Mirage stated, "as it is no longer safe for the sparklings to remain here. I must take them to another base." Bee and Jumper both nodded, knowing now was no time to argue. They also helped Mirage get ready. Soon, Mirage, Bee, and Jumper would be ready to head out with the sparklings in tow.


	54. Chapter 54

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

As Optimus headed back to his office at the original base with Ironhide, Mirage was heading to one of the other bases with Jumper, Bee and all the precious little sparklings as well as any items that Mirage knew he would need from his original quarters. Mirage didn't like this, but he knew with the cons being around and having discovered the original base site, this was necessary to protect the young sparklings and those who had chosen not to fight or were unable to fight. Mirage's only solace was that Bee and Jumper were with him as he moved.

"Mirage, you have been quiet" Bee suddenly stated softly to Mirage.

"I don't want anyone to hear us as we move, for the walls could still house enemy audios" Mirage quietly replied. At that, even bee remained silent until they reached their destination. It took only a bit longer. Mirage was glad that all of the sparklings slept as they moved.

The bots that had been assigned to this base soon saw Mirage arrive and that was when they knew that things were getting serious. "Mirage, sir" Jazz stated, "why have you come?"

"I have come here as it is no longer safe in the original base for me and my sparklings. I will tell you all gathered here that while I am here or at any of the other two bases, you are free to come see me if I am not already previously engaged with something" Mirage informed those gathered around him.

"We can come to you?" a young femme asked.

"Yes, just like the Prime, all are welcome to see me and speak to me. Just be aware that my friends and guardians will still remain to protect myself and the precious sparklings my mate and I have" Mirage told them. The others acknowledged what Mirage had said and then led him and his entourage to the place that had been created for the Prime and his family in this base. Mirage could only smile. "Thank you all for creating this welcoming place."

The bots at the base were glad to see that Mirage was such a down to earth bot. Bee and Jumper even noticed that the others were respectful of Mirage, though Bee wasn't going to let that prevent him from screening every bot in the base every time they came to approach Mirage.

Meanwhile, back at the original base that had been uncovered by the cons, Optimus was in a meeting with Ironhide and a few others including Prowl, whose family would also be like the Prime's moving around but not allowed back to the original base. "We must be prepared, for now that our base has been discovered by the cons, Megatron's attacks on us will be relentless and used to draw us out in hopes of slaughtering us and taking the others for whatever nefarious purpose that Megatron wishes to use them for" Optimus stated.

"We have many strong, healthy, and capable mechs and femmes ready to fight and protect those who can't fight or choose not to fight" Ironhide revealed.

"Femmes too?" Optimus asked, having been unaware of the arrival of a new group of Autobot femmes having come to join the fight.

"Yes, Prime. You see, just yesterday while out on patrol, one of our spy bots spotted the group of femmes that were trying to fight and survive. HE was able to convince them to come here and help our cause. They are just as battle hardened as any of the mechs we have here" Prowl revealed.

"AS I have said before, those who choose to fight and wish to fight will be allowed to fight" Optimus stated, not caring if the bot was mech or femme, only caring if they wanted to fight or not.

Prowl was relieved and relayed the message to the commander of the group of femmes who had recently joined. And with that comm, she soon came to the meeting. Her name was Firestar and she was no-nonsense when it came to fighting. It didn't take long for her to arrive. "I was called to come" she stated in her no-nonsense tone.

"Yes, you were, Firestar. Prime, may I introduce Firestar, as she is the commander of the group of femmes that joined us yesterday" Prowl stated, introducing the femme.

"Welcome, Firestar. Glad to have you join us" Optimus stated, welcoming the femme commander.

"My troops and I wish to fight and destroy this evil that has overtaken our planet" Firestar answered.

"We welcome your assistance in helping to return Cybertron into the planet it once was" Optimus stated, showing that he really was a good Prime, as several Primes before him had only been welcoming of mech fighters.

Firestar was a bit surprised, but didn't let it show. "You would allow femme fighters to fight, sir?" she asked, having heard of Primes and other mechs who would refuse to allow femmes to fight.

"Any bot who chooses to fight and wishes to fight for our freedom is welcome to help us fight for that freedom. I don't care if they are mech or femme. I just don't want a bot who feels guilt tripped or forced into fighting to be fighting" Optimus answered truthfully.

"then we will proudly fight along side of you sir" Firestar answered.

"Welcome to the team" Ironhide added and soon they began to make their plans.


	55. Chapter 55

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

After hearing and making the plans with the other mech officers, Firestar returned to her group of strong femme fighters. They had been waiting to see if they would be welcomed. "Here she comes" announced Brightspot, a femme who was Firestar's second in command.

"So what's the verdict?" asked Stargazer, "are we going to be accepted as femme warriors or just fembots?"

"Settle down, Stargazer" Brightspot chided. "Give our commander time to inform us of what happened before you jump to conclusions."

"thank you, Brightspot. I bring good news, my warriors. We have been accepted into the Autobots and not only that, we have been accepted as equal warriors, as the new Prime will allow any bot who chooses to fight to fight. He doesn't care of they are mechs or femmes. He just doesn't want bots who feel like they are forced to fight. Now, that being said, my warriors, are there any amongst you who would prefer not to fight?" Firestar asked.

"We are trained to fight. None of us is doing this out of force, but we want to help save our planet from the disgusting cons" answered a random femme and the others agreed.

"Then you are all welcome to fight. All I ask is that you remember that the Prime is top commander of all Autobots, so if he gives you an assignment, you treat it like the assignment came from me" Firestar emphasized, knowing she had a few wild cards in the bunch who didn't always like to listen to others, especially mechs.

"We understand" they answered, and soon the troop was led to where Optimus had assigned the femmes their personal quarters, which were far from the single mechs quarters and separated by family quarters, even though no families lived at this base right now.

Back at the meeting, the other mechs had adjourned, leaving Ironhide and Optimus discussing the new recruits. "I am glad to see we have more troops" Optimus stated, glad for the new bots.

"I hope they are prepared to face a difficult enemy" Ironhide answered.

"If you are so worried about their preparedness, why don't you find someone who will train them to be prepared" Optimus retorted. "They didn't make it this far on their own by luck. And judging by Firestar, I would say that they are more prepared for battle than many of the mechs we find."

"You have a point, Prime" Ironhide answered. Hide knew Optimus was right. Hide just hoped that this new group of bots would be ready to go at a moment's notice, as that was al they had at some points.

Meanwhile, in the other base where Mirage and his sparklings were, Mirage was enjoying some alone time. He had sent the little ones off to a sitter and Mirage had given Bee and Jumper some time off. Bee didn't like it, but he wasn't about to argue. Mirage locked himself in the room and took a nap, hoping that soon, his mate would stop in.

Elsewhere, away from Mirage, Bee and Jumper were talking together, unsure as to why Mirage had sent the pair off. "I don't like this, Jumper" Bee stated, as he never liked leaving Mirage alone.

"I don't either, but Mirage ordered us to go spend time together without him" Jumper replied.

Bee sighed. He had told Mirage that Bee did indeed want a family, and Mirage had said that if bee found the right bot, Mirage would allow it. Bee wished he had never said anything to Mirage, but Mirage still seemed to pick up on something anyways. And this time, Bee started to feel something in his old spark – for the young Jumper. Bee could only hope that 1) Mirage stayed safe while they were off and 2) Jumper felt the same way about bee as Bee felt about Jumper or bee would be crushed.

"What's on your mind, Bee?" Jumper asked, his own spark starting to act up once again.

Bee wanted to say nothing, but instead asked, "What would you do if your boss gave your permission to find a mate and start a family?" Bee asked, testing the waters.

"I would find a mate that my boss could stand and start a family" Jumper replied honestly, as his spark made him answer the question. Bee smiled. Maybe Jumper felt the same way bee did.

"You would do that?" Bee asked, not as seemingly carefree as Jumper.

"Yes, if I already have permission, why should I wait any longer?" Jumper asked. Bee smiled at that, leaned over and kissed the young bot. Jumper was a bit caught off-guard by the sudden kiss, but feeling that it felt so right, Jumper kissed back with equal passion. Bee was relieved. Bee had Mirage's permission to bond, now all Bee needed was Jumper's consent.

"Jumper...I…that is… will you bond with me and be my sparkmate?" Bee asked quietly, hoping he wasn't going to get crushed.

"As long as Mirage has already approved of this, then yes" Jumper added, his own duty to Mirage showing through.

"Mirage gave me permission to bond and start a family. I am sure he would allow and approve of this bond" Bee stated. And with that reassurance, the two guardians and friends of Mirage became sparkmates.

"Now we just have to let Mirage know" Jumper stated, happy.

"I know he will be happy for us. Come, let's tell him" Bee stated and the two headed for Mirage and Optimus' quarters at this base, ready to tell Mirage the good news.


	56. Chapter 56

(Please see all previous disclaimers. Sorry for the long wait, busy schedule and a few minor computer issues)

As Bee and Jumper were heading back to Mirage and Optimus' quarters in this base, they bumped into a new bot that they hadn't seen before. The bot was small, and so Bee and Jumper didn't know if this bot was a minibot or a young bot or both. Either way, the bot appeared lost. "Can we help you?" Bee asked, as if he was protecting Mirage, for in a sense bee felt he was protecting Mirage.

"I…I am lost" the young bot answered. "I was sent from the other base to here as I am not old enough to fight and now, I can't find my family."

Jumper looked at the young bot. "What is your name and who is your family?" Jumper asked, careful like Bee had been.

"My name is Mace and my mother's name is Skylark" the young mech revealed, obviously distressed about being lost.

Bee recognized that name and he realized that this must have been a sparkling he hadn't met before. "We know where those quarters are, would you like us to take you there?" Bee asked, relaxing a bit as he realized this bot truly was no threat.

"Please as I don't know this base as well as the base that we moved from" Mace answered. And soon, Bee was helping Mace find his home and his family on this base. Mace was grateful and thanked bee and jumper profusely for their assistance.

And once that was over, Bee and Jumper headed for home, wanting to tell their friend and prince what had occurred, neither realizing just yet that not only were they bonded, but Jumper was sparked as well. And so, without any further ado, they made their way back to the quarters where Mirage and his sparklings were. They soon headed in.

Mirage, having rested when the sparklings did, was up when the two minibots returned and sensed something had happened while they were out. "Welcome home, my friends" Mirage stated warmly, "did you enjoy your time alone?"

Bee nodded. "Thank you for this opportunity, Mirage, but we have something we must tell you" Bee answered, knowing Mirage always wanted honesty from them.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Mirage asked curiously, though he had a hunch about what had occurred.

"We…we" Bee started to say but couldn't bring himself to say it.

"We bonded, Mirage, sir" Jumper announced, though he was a bit worried as he didn't know Mirage as well as Bee did.

Mirage listened and when he heard that his friends had bonded, he smiled. "I am glad that you found each other and that you are now a family on your own. Come, I have a surprise for you" Mirage stated, as unknown to the minibots, Mirage had suspected something like this and had been preparing for it. Bee and Jumper followed, curious and worried about what was going on. Mirage showed the pair a hidden doorway from Mirage's quarters. "Check it out" Mirage encouraged, opening the door.

Inside the secret door was another full set of quarters. Mirage had secretly made this as he didn't want anyone else to know, in case Bee and Jumper never found a sparkmate.

"Is…is this for us?" Bee asked, in shock. He hasn't expected anything like this.

"Yes, I had this built not only here but on the other three bases where the sparklings and I will spend time as well. This way you will have your own private quarters for your family, but you won't be far from Optimus and I as well as our sparklings. I hope you like it" Mirage explained, hoping that the pair did like what he had done for them.

Jumper was still in shock but Bee, being older, smiled. He knew Mirage was generous and kind but this was beyond Bee's wildest imagination. "Thank you, Prince Mirage" Bee finally said.

"You are welcome, my friends. Please, enjoy" Mirage stated and he soon headed out the door so that Bee and Jumper could have time alone in their own quarters.

Jumper was glad to see that Mirage truly did care and that he hadn't minded the two minibots bonding. Jumper just had one worry. "Bee, what if one of us gets sparked?" Jumper asked, unaware he was carrying.

"We will have to let Mirage know and see what Mirage wants that bot to do, as Protecting Prince Mirage would be too dangerous for that bot" Bee answered, also unaware Jumper was now carrying.

"Do you think Mirage would allow us to keep the little ones?" Jumper asked, concerned that Mirage would order the sparklings to be terminated.

"Jumper, I understand your fear, but trust me when I say this – Mirage is no monster. He welcomes all sparklings and would never take the life of any sparkling whatsoever. You needn't fear Mirage" Bee explained, knowing in his spark it was true as Bee remembered how Mirage welcomed all the sparklings, including wingspan, when this war first started.

Jumper trusted Bee and had one more question, "And what do we tell Optimus and Ironhide?" Jumper asked.

"The truth" Bee answered, "though I have a feeling that Mirage will tell Optimus as Mirage would want to update the Prime. I don't fear either of their reactions either as Optimus trusts Mirage and Ironhide trusts Optimus." Jumper smiled and that and snuggled into his mate, happy about all that had occurred. Bee embraced his mate, happy to have a family besides the Prince and happy that prince Mirage had blessed this.


	57. Chapter 57

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

And as Bee and Jumper were checking out their own private and secret quarters, Optimus decided to pay a visit to his mate. Optimus had been very busy trying to keep all the Autobots safe and hadn't had much time to stop in a see his family. Since he was visiting the base that Mirage and the sparklings were on, he decided to stop in a see them. Optimus grew slightly concerned as he approached the quarters and didn't find Bee or Jumper guarding them, at least not outside the quarters. Optimus quickly entered, hoping that his family was safe.

"Mirage?" Optimus called out, worried.

"I'm here, my love" Mirage answered, trying to quiet Optimus as Mirage had just put the sparklings down.

Optimus looked at his mate, not sure about what was going on. "Why is no one outside the room, my love?" Optimus asked, lowering his voice slightly so he wouldn't wake the sparklings.

"Bee and Jumper are around, but I just should them their special quarters" Mirage replied, not realizing that Optimus didn't know about those.

"What do you mean Bee and Jumper have special quarters?" Optimus asked, forgetting that Mirage had mentioned the dream that Mirage had had about the two minibots ending up to together to Optimus.

Mirage looked to his mate, a bit puzzled, but then realized that in the chaos of all that had happened, Optimus had forgotten. "My love, the two minibots that are my guards are now sparkmates" Mirage answered softly. "I kind of knew it would happen sooner or later and so on all the bases that the sparklings and I will be allowed to stay on, I created a secret, separate but attached quarters so that they will always be nearby. It has a secret door to our room and a secret door to the outside so that they can come and go as they need."

Optimus listened, and when Mirage mentioned the minibots becoming sparkmates, it reminded the Prime that Mirage had told the Prime about that certain dream Mirage had had. "I trust your judgement, my love. I just wish you had told me sooner" Optimus stated.

"This was the soonest I could tell you as I just find out myself" Mirage replied. "But I think you and I need some time for just us" Mirage stated before setting up bots to take the little ones.

Optimus was a little puzzled. "Why not have bee and Jumper watch them?" Optimus asked.

"Because, like you and I, Bee and Jumper need some alone time as well" Mirage answered before enticing his mate away.

Meanwhile, in the adjoining quarters, Bee and Jumper were seeing just how well their charge knew them. Jumper was surprised by all the little touches that Mirage had added, but Bee wasn't quite as surprised as Jumper was. True, bee was surprised by a few little things, but he mostly just smiled as he realized just how much Mirage knew the bot and how much Mirage treasured the friendship he had with both Bee and Jumper.

"It's so amazing" Jumper suddenly stated, having found another little welcome surprise.

"That it is, my love. But do remember, that even though we are sparkmates, we still have a duty to protect Mirage and his family" Bee reminded his younger mate.

"I know, I know, but still. I can't believe that Mirage would do this for us" Jumper added. Bee just smiled at that, as Bee knew Mirage much better than Jumper. "Do you think that Mirage did this at each base or just this one?"

"If I know Prince Mirage, well, I should say King Mirage, then I would say that there is a 100% chance that he did this at the other bases where we will stay as Mirage is moved between the three safe bases" Bee answered. Jumper could only nod.

And then Jumper found a big surprise. Hidden deep inside the secret quarters was a room set up as a nursery. "Bee, come look at this" Jumper shouted, having found the ultimate secret of the quarters. It was obvious to bee that Jumper sounded like he was jumping for joy at this new found discovery.

Bee raced back to where his mate was as he wanted to see what had elicited such a strong reaction from his mate. Inside the special room was a nursery, but it was a special nursey. It wasn't set up for the big sparklings Mirage had, but it was set up for minibot sparklings. Bee couldn't help but blush and smile a big, soft smile. "Well, I guess this means that Mirage not only approves of our bonding, but that he anticipates that someday, we will have sparklings of our own." Jumper was relieved, still not yet knowing that he indeed was carrying precious new life, but he would find that out soon enough.


	58. Chapter 58

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

A few days after having bonded, Jumper felt a bit off. He was trying to guard Mirage while Bee was elsewhere and Ironhide was with Optimus out fighting a battle. Jumper tried to hide that he wasn't feeling well, but Mirage picked up on it quickly. "Are you okay, Cliffjumper? You seem a little off this morning" Mirage mentioned gently, knowing that Jumper could be very jumper when confronted.

Jumper, not wanting to incur Mirage's wrath, answered, "nothing is wrong, sir."

Mirage knew by that answer that something was up with Cliffjumper, but he didn't want Mirage to think less of the minibot. "Jumper, I have reminded you many times, you don't have to call me "sir" when we are alone" Mirage reminded Jumper kindly.

Jumper looked up at Mirage, a bit surprised. Jumper realized that Mirage was far more perceptive than the young Prince let on. "I…I am not sure what is wrong, Mirage. I just.. just don't feel like myself right now" Jumper finally admitted.

"Have you been drinking enough energon? Getting enough rest? DO you have a virus?" Mirage asked, trying to find out what was going on as Mirage quietly led Jumper to the med bay without Jumepr realizing it.

"Well, I think I have been getting enough rest and energon and last I knew I didn't have a virus, but maybe I just had some bad energon" Jumper answered, not realizing that Mirage had already commed Bee and secretly asked the bot to meet Jumper and Mirage in the med bay.

"well, maybe you need to see Ratchet or First aid. See what is going on" Mirage offered, still keeping Jumper in the dark about heading to the med bay.

"I don't want to bother anyone, and besides, my first priority is guarding you and your little ones" Jumper answered.

"Well, I want to make sure you are doing ok" Mirage answered, and then opened the door in front of them, which led to the med bay. Bee, being the responsive bot that he was, was already there, waiting.

"Bee? What are you doing here?" Jumper asked, completely forgetting about Mirage for the moment. "I thought you were busy elsewhere."

"I was busy, but I got a comm from Mirage, who asked me to meet you two here. I don't know why" Bee answered and then looked to Mirage, "May I ask why you asked me here?"

Mirage smiled, relaxing bee and Jumper. "Jumper seemed a bit off. I wanted Ratchet or Aid to check him out and make sure everything is functioning as it should" Mirage answered, not giving away the fact that Mirage felt and thought that Jumper might be sparked. Bee just nodded.

Ratchet soon came over to the trio. "Okay, who am I see to see?" he asked gruffly, which was just the way he was.

"I want you to scan over Jumper and make sure that everything is functioning as it should" Mirage answered, silently comming Ratchet over a secure link about Mirage suspecting that Jumper might be sparked.

Ratchet got the secured message loud and clear, but since ratchet knew that Jumper was due for a maintenance check. "Alight, Cliffjumper, up on the med bay berth" ratchet instructed Jumper, who quickly followed orders.

While Jumper was being examined, Bee pulled Mirage aside. "Mirage, sir, who is watching your little ones?" Bee asked, a bit worried.

"Jazz is watching them. Apparently, he is sparked yet again and so he can't fight. He can watch sparklings however, and wingspan loves having friends around" Mirage answered. Bee was satisfied with that answer and both returned their attention to Jumper.

Ratchet was almost done, just one last scan to complete. Jumper didn't recognize the scanner, but Bee did. "Why are you using that scanner?" Bee asked, wanting to know.

"As the humans say, a little birdie told me something, and I want to confirm it" Ratchet answered. Mirage and Bee just watched as Ratchet used the special scanner. It acted as Mirage had figured it would. "Congratulations are in order, Jumper" Ratchet stated.

"Why is that?" Jumper asked, curious. Bee had a bit of a sinking feeling.

"You are sparked" Ratchet revealed to Jumper, Bee, and Mirage. Jumper passed out but Bee was worried for many reasons, the least of which was whether or not Mirage would accept the sparklings.

"Congrats, Bee. You are going to be a father" Mirage said softly.

"But…But" Bee answered, not sure what he was trying to say.

"Fear not, my friend. I will make sure that Jumper stays safe and for now, he is no longer to guard me. That will be your and Ironhide's job" Mirage stated.

Bee was grateful to hear that but he was also worried. "And what if I need to be with my sparked mate and Ironhide and Optimus are away?" Bee asked.

"I have found at least one other bot who I would trust – another minibot, Windcharger who needed to do something close to the base, as he and his family don't wish to fight" Mirage stated. "I am not replacing you or Jumper. I am merely adding another friend to our small circle." Bee smiled at that. Only now did he realize just how much he and his friendship meant to Mirage.


	59. Chapter 59

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Mirage walked Bee and Jumper home and along the way, they met up with Windcharger, who had been commed to come by Mirage. "Greeting Windcharger" Mirage stated, warmly greeting the confused minibot.

"I was asked to meet you here?" Charger answered, curious and worried.

"Yes, you see, right now I have two guardians. Both are bonded and one is expecting little ones. I wanted to bring in a third bot so that in case Bee and Ironhide are both busy, I will still have a bot to watch over myself and my little ones" Mirage explained to charger, in front of Bee and Jumper.

"You approve of your guards having families?" Charger asked, a bit stunned.

"Yes" Mirage answered warmly, sad to hear the question as he knew what it meant – many royal bots refused to allow their guards to have families.

"You can believe him, Charger, as he granted Bee and I permission to bond and we are his guards, with bee having been his guardian since sparking" Jumper explained, feeling a need to reach this new minibot.

"Jumper is correct. Even before Jumper and I bonded, Mirage noticed how I worked with his little ones and seemed to already know I was destined to have a bond mate. Imagine my surprise when I didn't even have to ask but he already gave me permission if I were to ever find a bot that my spark was set on" Bee added.

Charger was amazed. "But what of my precious family?" Charger asked.

"I will have your family moved closer to my quarters, as well as give them special quarters on each of the other bases that I will stay at as I will move so that no one base has the Prime all the time" Mirage stated.

Charger thought about it. "But first I must speak with my mate, Pogo. I am not sure he would want to move around so much with our sparklings."

"Please do so and let me know if he thinks this is a good opportunity for you" Mirage answered and allowed Charger to leave at that time.

Once charger left, bee had a question. "Do you think his mate will accept this lifestyle?" Bee asked, knowing that being a guard to royalty was very demanding.

"I can only hope. Otherwise, I will have to find a different bot" Mirage answered honestly.

And as Mirage and his two guards headed for home, Charger was racing for his quarters. He had to talk to his mate and hope his mate would be willing to allow Charger this opportunity.

Pogo saw his mate come racing into the quarters and was a bit concerned. "Is something wrong, love?" Pogo asked, glad that the sparklings were elsewhere for the moment.

"Prince Mirage has asked that I join him as a guard. He wanted another guard as his other two guards are now bonded and Ironhide sticks with our King and Prime, Optimus" Charger revealed, hoping that Pogo would be happy.

"He wants a minibot to guard him?" Pogo asked, having forgotten that Bee and Jumper were both minibots.

"Yes. He already has two minibot guards and I would be the third" Charger stated.

Pogo smiled, as he realized that Mirage truly did respect minibots, but Pogo did have a few questions. "Where would we live? What about our sparklings?" Pogo asked.

"From what I can tell, Mirage is very warm and accepting of sparklings, even those sparked to his guards. Word has it that Mirage was even welcoming of Wingspan, the seekerling. Mirage would move our family closer to his. The only problem I see is that we will move every so often with Mirage and Optimus."

"Why would they move so much and we move with them?" Pogo asked, wanting to understand.

"Mirage stated that Optimus wanted to make sure that the Prime is not only at one base, but stays at all the bases for the same amount of time so that all have equal access" Charger explained, fearing that this part would be what Pogo said "no" to.

"Are there sparklings in the other bases for our little ones to play with?" Pogo asked, worried about the little ones.

"Well, wherever Mirage goes, his sparklings go and Bee and Jumper's sparklings, once sparked, will go to. If nothing else, our little ones will have those bots to play with, even if those sparklings are younger" Charger stated. Pogo sighed. He didn't want to hold his mate back. "If you wish me not to take this, just let me know and I will let Mirage know."

Pogo thought about it. Yes, they would move a lot, but charge would have a good steady job that didn't require him to fight in the war. "I think… you should accept" pogo finally answered.

"You do?" Charger asked and Pogo nodded. "Then I will let Mirage know I accept the offer." Charger hugged his mate Charger made the comm to let Mirage know the bot accepted the offer. Mirage was pleased and let the bot wait a day or two to start, as Mirage had to update Optimus and Ironhide of the developments.

Meanwhile, Optimus, having been in the office was heading home. He was going to be surprised once he got there, as Mirage would have some big news for both Optimus and Ironhide.


	60. Chapter 60

(Please see all previous disclaimers. Sorry for the long wait. the holidays were crazy)

Mirage was patiently waiting at home for his mate to come home, not sure if Optimus would approve of the new guard that Mirage had selected for himself. But then again, Mirage knew that he was more than capable of picking out a good bot. It wasn't too much longer before Optimus and Ironhide returned to the quarters, with Ironhide remaining outside, taking his place with Bee to guard the room while Jumper rested.

Optimus noticed that Mirage was smiling. "Is there some good news I need to know about, my love?" Optimus asked, seeing the warm smile on his mate's face.

"well, we recently discovered that not only are Bee and Jumper bonded, Jumper is carrying sparklings" Mirage revealed to his mate.

"Truly?" Optimus asked, happy but concerned, as Jumper wouldn't be able to guard Mirage as much since Jumper was sparked and being a guard could be dangerous especially for a sparked bot.

"Yes, my love. I gave them permission to bond and I expected that if one was able to carry sparklings, then they would have sparklings. I wanted to let you know that because of this, I have asked yet another bot to be my bodyguard" Mirage answered truthfully.

"Who did you ask?" Optimus asked, a bit worried, as there were good bots in the base, but not many that Optimus could see wanting to guard Mirage and the sparklings as Optimus knew Mirage was very particular abou who guarded the sparklings.

"I asked Windcharger if he would accept being a guard of mine. I know he has a family and I have already began preparing for that. He accepted and he is yet another minibot who will safely guard our growing family" Mirage replied, hoping that Optimus would be accepting of this.

Optimus thought about it. And the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Mirage had always chosen the minibots to guard him, so this was of no surprise. And as Mirage waited for his answer, Optimus smiled. "Then we will welcome Windcharger and his family into our own" Optimus replied, relieving anxiety that he didn't realize Mirage had.

"Thank you, my beloved" Mirage replied, relieved that Optimus was going to accept this new bot and his family into the family.

Optimus smiled, but he had come back here for more than just an update on how things were doing with Mirage, the sparklings and the guards. Hearing Mirage call the Prime beloved started the Prime feeling a bit "in need" of his mate's loving and warm attention. And after making sure that the little ones were safely elsewhere, Optimus took his mate to their shared room and had some adult fun, neither realizing that this time, the Prime was going to end up sparked instead of Mirage, which was going to make things very, very interesting for the Prime in the days ahead.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Windcharger and Pogo were talking with their little ones, as this change was going to affect them as well. "Darlings, I have been offered a new position. And it is one that will require us to move from base to base at times. Your mother and I have decided that this opportunity is too good to pass up" Charger explained to his young sparklings, knowing that they wouldn't understand some things until they were older.

The two sparklings, still a bit young to fully understand what was going on, just looked up and smiled at their father. "We're just happy to be safe and be with you" the older of the two replied before the two young ones went and hugged their father before heading off to play together.

"They took that better than I thought" Pogo stated, relieved that the sparklings were taking this so well.

"That they did. I just hope they are just as well behaved when I start my new position, as I may not get to see them as much as I do now" charger stated, fully realizing what kind of position he had accepted, though he figured with the way Mirage was, Mirage wouldn't keep Charger from his precious family.

"Well, since you don't have to start until tomorrow, how about you give me some loving and sweet attention" Pogo stated, having hit a certain point in his cycle. Charger smiled at that and gave his full attention to his mate as the sparklings played nicely together in another room. Tomorrow, both knew, would come soon enough, but they had this time to share today.


	61. Chapter 61

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

A few weeks later, after Windcharger had started his new position as a guard for Mirage, Optimus started feeling a bit off. The cons had recently been relentless in their attacks and Mirage and his whole entourage had just moved to another base for safety and so that all bots had access to the Prime and his mate if needed. Optimus chalked it up to that, but Ironhide saw things differently.

"You okay, Prime?" Ironhide asked, knowing that the office of the Prime was soundproof to the outside.

"I'm fine" Optimus responded with a short terse answer. "Those Decepticons are just attacking more and more often."

Hide looked at the bot, and knowing Optimus better than almost anyone, Hide called the leader's bluff. "I don't believe you, Prime." Optimus shot a look that could rival his father's when his father was upset about something. "You don't scare me, Prime. I know you better than that."

"And what do YOU think is wrong?" Optimus retorted sarcastically, giving Hide his first clue, as Optimus was almost never sarcastic to hide.

Hide had a feeling about something. "I think you have a virus. You skipped your maintenance check and now you need to go to the med bay to get a antivirus. The last time you were this snippy with me, you had a virus that hadn't been caught because you skipped your maintenance check."

Optimus glared at Hide. "I had mine, four months ago."

"No, you didn't. I watched you skip it. Come on, I'm taking you to the med bay and don't make me take you there using the busy hallways" Hide stated, knowing he had cornered the bot.

Optimus sighed. "Fine, I'll go if only to shut you up." Optimus started getting up from his desk, still a bit miffed, but wasn't quite able to stand. For as he got up, a dizziness spell hit and he almost crashed to the floor. Only hide's quick actions stopped the Prime from falling hard to the ground.

"That's it. You're going" Hide stated, and at that point, Optimus refused to argue, as he had never felt dizzy before. That worried him that Hide might be right. Little did they realize what they would find out once they arrived at the med bay.

Ratchet was in and had just finished scanning Jumper and sent the bot on his way when Hide arrived with the Prime through a back entrance to the med bay. "What is going on?" Ratchet asked, a bit concerned, as Ratchet knew the Prime had skipped his maintenance check, but something seemed more off than that.

"He's moody as pit, sarcastic, and dizzy as all get out" Hide explained as Optimus refused to answer the medic.

"Ok, up on the med bay berth" Ratchet replied, not liking where this was going. Ratchet had a sneaky suspicion what might be going on. At first, Ratchet scanned for Viruses, and thankfully found none. SO being sick had nothing to do with this. Then, ratchet thought about the dizziness issue and went for another type of scanner, one that Optimus and Hide would not recognize. This would answer the question once and for all.

"What kind of scanner is that?" Hide asked, not familiar with the scanner.

"It is a specific kind of deep scanner that looks for deeper issues" Ratchet stated, not wanting to say the truth until Ratchet proved his suspicions correct. Ratchet started his scan more broadly over Optimus and then slowly began to narrow towards the abdominal area. Hide noticed and suspected Optimus may have a ruptured tank and mot be able to hold energon as well, as Hide had noted that Optimus was taking in more energon than he used to. Ratchet soon ended his scan over the abdomen and found what he had hoped to find and not to find.

"So, what's the verdict? Ruptured tank?" Hide asked, having seen it before.

"Nope, that's not the answer" Ratchet answered. "care to guess again?"

"Not really, just come out with it" Optimus finally stated, a bit annoyed at this whole process.

"Congratulations, Prime. You are sparked" ratchet blurted out. It took a few minutes before the words dawned upon the Prime's processor, and as soon as they had, he passed out.

"He's sparked?" Hide asked. "I thought Prime's don't get sparked, only their mates."

"I don't make the rules, Hide. Primus does. And if this is what Primus wants, then who are we to say anything" Ratchet answered.

"Now what?" Hide asked, having never dealt with this before.

"We take it one day at a time and we must inform his mate" ratchet answered.

"You know Mirage ain't gonna believe this" Hide answered.

"You'd be surprised" ratchet answered. They both hoped that Mirage would take this well, but it wasn't a given, as Mirage could be unpredictable at times.


	62. Chapter 62

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Meanwhile, as Optimus was passed out cold in the med bay from the shock of what had been revealed, Mirage was on his way to the med bay. His spark had received a concerning pulse from his mate and Mirage didn't like it. He had left the care of the sparklings with the three minibots and headed for the med bay, unsure what he would find.

And just after Ratchet comment about Hide possibly being surprised, Mirage walked into the med bay, looking a bit angry and very concerned. And it didn't help that poor Optimus was still out cold, which concerned Mirage even more. "What the hell is wring with my mate?" Mirage asked angrily, as he didn't like being left out of the loop when it came to his family, especially his mate.

"Mirage, calm down" Hide tried to say, unaware it was unwise to aggravate Mirage further.

"SHUT UP, HIDE. I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR OPINION. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY MATE AND I DEMAND TO KNOW NOW!" Mirage yelled for the second time ever in his life. The first time having been years and years ago at a bot who had tried to hurt Prince Mirage when Mirage was a sparkling.

Ratchet didn't like this and tried to intervene. "Mirage. Calm down. If you give me a chance, I will explain." Mirage shot the medic a look that could rival Optimus' when the Prime was mad, daring the medic to cross the unknown line. "You see, Hide brought Optimus to me as Optimus was not acting like himself and had symptoms that Hide found to be troubling, especially since Optimus skipped his maintenance check this year. Upon checking our Prime, I found that Optimus was fine, he is just…sparked."

Mirage wanted to remain angry, but when he heard the word "sparked," Mirage's faceplates softened and, much to the relief of Ratchet and Hide, Mirage's angry tone and yelling stopped. "He…sparked?" Mirage asked, confused and stunned. "I didn't think Primes could carry sparklings, at least, that was what I was always taught."

"Mirage, we were all taught the Primes 'can't carry' sparklings, but I did a scan, and Optimus is indeed carrying sparklings – four to be precise. We don't know how this will effect his systems, but he will no longer be able to lead the Autobots on the battle field" Ratchet explained and showed Mirage and Hide the four sparklings that Ratchet had found growing in Optimus' sparkling development chamber.

Mirage sighed, unsure what to do. "Forgive me for yelling, it's just that Optimus' spark pulsed my spark a concerning message and so I came down here as fast as I could, fearing the worst" Mirage explained, feeling bad for yelling and carrying on. Hide smiled, as he knew Mirage was a good bot.

"It's understandable, Mirage. For if I had a mate and felt such a pulse, I would likely react much the same way you did" ratchet explained, knowing how spark bonds were between spark mates.

"Except with more swearing and curse words" Hide added, knowing the old medic well.

And it was only then that Optimus finally roused, his processor still reeling from what he had been told. He couldn't believe that he himself was sparked. "Looks like someone is awake and back with us" Mirage stated, seeing Optimus rouse.

"He is indeed" Ratchet stated in response.

"May I take him home, ratchet?" Mirage asked, wanting to get his mate to their shared quarters.

"Let's get a drip into him first, as he is low on energon and then he can go" Ratchet answered as he hung an energon drip. Hide just remained close by.

Optimus was a bit fearful of how his mate would react to this news. "I take it you heard?" Optimus asked, unsure how to read Mirage at the moment.

"I did" Mirage answered, waiting to show his hand.

"And?" Optimus asked, worried.

"We will love them, my beloved" Mirage answered, softly kissing Optimus' helm, shocking Optimus and Hide, though not Ratchet. Optimus then smiled and knew he would have to rely on his mate during this time as Mirage had been sparked before and Optimus hadn't. But for now, the energon drip ran in and Mirage sat with Optimus until they could head for home.


	63. Chapter 63

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

After the energon drip finished, Mirage ended up taking his mate home. Once at their assigned quarters, Optimus was still a bit awestruck by the news they had received and wasn't completely sure Mirage was accepting of all of this. Optimus could only hope his mate would accept him and the precious sparklings he carried. Unknown to Optimus, Mirage felt the unsure and worried pulses that Optimus was unknowingly sending over the bond. Mirage felt bad that his mate feared rejection from Mirage due to the sparklings. Mirage knew he had to correct this, as worry could harm the developing sparklings.

Mirage pulsed warm loving pulses to his mate before saying, "Beloved, I know that this wasn't expected, as neither of us knew you could carry, but when I said we will love them, I meant it with all my spark." Optimus looked at his mate, wanting to see if Mirage really meant it. When Optimus looked at his mate's faceplates, Optimus realized that Mirage meant every word of what he had said. Then, Optimus felt bad for what he had thought before. "I can understand your worry, my love, as being sparked can be scary, but I will take care of you and help you every step of the way."

Optimus then smiled as he realized that Mirage was truly such a good bot and a wonderful mate. "Primus knew what he was doing when he had you picked out to be betrothed to me" Optimus answered, feeling a bit better, though still a bit under the weather.

"We may not have seen that at first, but now I think we both see that" Mirage answered just before the sparklings they already had were brought back to the quarters. Mirage and Optimus were both relieved when the sparklings were returned. Mirage made quick work of the little ones, getting them fed and laid down for a nap before Mirage went to focus care on his sparked mate and Prime.

Meanwhile, just outside the room, Bee and Charger were standing guard while Hide was busy checking the weapons. Charger was still amazed that Mirage would want a mini bot guarding the King of Kaon. Bee smiled seeing that Charger was much like Jumper and Bee. "Are you ok, charger?" Bee asked.

"I… I guess" charger answered, still amazed at this opportunity. He hadn't expected to be selected for such an important task.

"I am guessing you never thought a bot like Mirage would pick a mini bot to guard Mirage?"

Charger nodded. "I was always taught mini bots were not as valuable as other bots thanks to growing up in a kingdom where our leader was a total aft."

Bee felt bad. "You know, mini bots are just as valuable as any other bots. Primus doesn't make mistakes and he doesn't make junk."

"I see that now, thanks to Mirage" Charger answered, happy that he and his family were now seen as valuable. Bee just smiled, happy to be working with another minibot while Jumper rested thanks to being sparked. Bee knew that Mirage had an effect like that on all bots no matter what lot in life the bot had.

Elsewhere, Hide was scanning over all the weapons and tweaking things. He knew this was very important but he wished he had another bot he trusted to help so that Hide didn't have to always leave Optimus alone, especially when bee and the others were with Mirage while Optimus was elsewhere. For now, though, Hide would keep up both tasks to the best of his ability and hope that soon either the war would end or he would get trustworthy help. Only time would tell.


	64. Chapter 64

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Several weeks had passed and once again, the Prime, his family and their entourage moved to the third base away from the original base. Charger and his family felt welcomed even by Hide even though Charger and his mate thought Hide was a bit of a hard aft, but they realized it was necessary to guard the Prime. Bee helped his sparked mate, who easily grew tired from long treks and so had been removed as Mirage's guard for the time being.

This day saw Optimus and Jumper in the quarters while Bee was gone with Mirage, Hide was guarding the door, and Charger was staring guard alongside a Hide. The sparklings had been left with a trustworthy bot that Mirage trusted. Optimus didn't like being relegated to the quarters, but with his dizziness episodes, it was safest for him. This day, Optimus was resting on the couch as he was tired.

"Prime, sir?" Jumper asked, trying to see if the Prime was okay, as Optimus looked a bit off.

"Yes, Jumper, what did you need?" Optimus answered a little shorter than he meant to. Optimus winced, hoping Jumper wouldn't leave because of the tone.

"How is it that you carry sparklings?" Jumper asked having been told his whole life that Primes couldn't carry. Jumper had seen Optimus act a bit off before so the tone this time didn't phase Jumper.

"I am not sure, Jumper. I guess Primus does as Primus wishes. I am thinking that because of the war, Primus is causing many to spark to replace this he loses" Optimus answered, thinking of the four precious sparklings growing inside him.

"I guess that makes sense" Jumper answered, glad that even sparked, the Prime was still a good bot, though slightly moody.

"How are your little ones doing?" Optimus asked, sort of glad Jumper was there.

"All three are on schedule according to the medic. And they are all going to be femmes" Jumper stated. "How about yours?"

"The medic said I carried two mechs and two femmes, but they are a little behind schedule, hence I am stuck on bed rest, which I hate" Optimus answered. He still couldn't believe he was sparked and he relied heavily on his mate to help him through this.

"You have to remember that this is only temporary and it is for the good of your developing sparklings" Jumper told his Prime, which was word for word what Mirage had told Jumper when Jumper was told to stay off duty. The reminder had helped Jumper and he hoped it would help the Prime now.

Optimus smiled. "Where did you hear that little piece of wisdom?" Optimus asked, curious. It sounded familiar but he wasn't completely sure.

"From my friend and Prince Mirage" jumper revealed.

"Well, knowing my mate, he would want nothing but the best for all those who are carrying" Optimus answered, now happy to hear that his mate was still trying to help out others.

"And that goes for you too, sir" Jumper added, reminding the Prime.

"I guess since Mirage and the medics only want what is best for the little ones, I will tolerate this, but I do so only for the health of the little ones developing inside of me" Optimus answered. He hated not being more active but he knew this was important.

"Well, according to Mirage, once the little ones are sparked and you hold them in your hands, all the indignities of carrying the little ones fade away into a distant memory" Jumper added, figuring Mirage would know. Optimus nodded, as he was tired. "I think we both need a nap. I will head to my own berth and nap and leave you to nap." And with that, Jumper headed for his special quarters to nap as he was tired. Once home and in his berth, Jumper crashed straight into recharge as he was that tired.

After Jumper left the Prime, Optimus wanted to stay awake but found himself unable to do so. He soon drifted off to recharge as his body demanded it. He could only hope his mate would return soon and safely.


	65. Chapter 65

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Mirage soon returned to his quarters after his errand run, little ones with him with Bee helping to carry the little ones. Bee was asking advice about being a parent and Mirage was trying to help. Both were glad once they reached the quarters. "Finally" Mirage uttered, glad to be home, "let's put the little ones in their cribs and then check on all of the others."

"Agreed" said bee, worried about Jumper. Soon, both entered the quiet quarters. Both were worried as quiet quarters were not always a good or welcomed sign. "I hope this quiet is a good sign,"

"Me too" Mirage answered as they headed in to put the little ones in their berths, which didn't take long and soon the pair were heading out to the living room area of the quarters.

After placing the little ones in their berths, Mirage and Bee spotted a truly spark warming sight. Apparently too tired to make it home, Jumper was curled up on the couch. Bee smiled and gently lifted his mate. Jumper never woke as he was that tired. "Do you need any help, Bee?" Mirage asked.

"Just help open the door to our secret quarters. I can handle the rest" Bee stated. Mirage did as asked and once bee was gone with Jumper, Mirage went to check on his own mate.

Mirage headed back to the berthroom he shared with his mate, hoping that Optimus was there and was doing ok, as even Mirage was worried about the Prime carrying sparklings. Mirage quietly and carefully entered the darkened room. He carefully scanned as he didn't wish to wake his mate if Optimus was sleeping. Mirage smiled softly when he found his precious mate sound asleep on their shared berth. And so, after settings his systems to rouse if the sparklings needed anything, Mirage carefully climbed into the berth and snuggled up against his mate before also falling into recharge.

And in Bee and Jumper's quarters, Bee carefully carried his precious and heavily sparked mate to their berth. Bee had to smile on all that had happened recently and Bee was grateful to Jumper, Optimus, Charger, and Mirage but most thankful to Primus for all the blessings Primus had bestowed on Bee. And with that thought, and knowing that Charger and Hide were guarding the quarters of the Prime and his mate, bee curled up with his own mate and soon dozed off, though he set his systems in case jumper, mirage or Optimus needed something.

Meanwhile, at the door to the Prime's quarters, Charger guarded carefully with assistance from Hide. Charger was still new at this, so he took his cues from Bee, Jumper, and Ironhide. Charger was grateful and thankful to have this responsibility and he made sure that he did his duty. Chargers mate Pogo was happy to see his mate happy and feeling like he was just as important as any other bot. Pogo was grateful that Mirage had asked Charger and his family to join the entourage that was part of the Primes family. Pogo just hoped that soon, Charger would come home for a bit to have a short supper as a family. But if not, Pogo understood.

Meanwhile, away from the quarters, Megatron was preparing to attack again. Jazz and Prowl had been named as acting Prime for some duties as Optimus was medically unable to do something's, and that included going out and fighting the cons. Prowl just hoped that they could hold out until the Prime was back and able to resume all his duties. Until then, Prowl and Jazz would do their best to lead the Autobot cause against the Cons.


	66. Chapter 66

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

While Jazz and Prowl were trying hard to fight against Megatron and his sinister and idiotic schemes, Optimus woke to find his mate apparently sleeping next to him. Optimus smiled softly, so glad that his mate was there, as Optimus was in need, since he was sparked. Optimus only hoped that Mirage wasn't too tired to help the heavily sparked Prime. "Love?" Optimus asked softly, hoping Mirage would rouse.

Mirage quickly woke to the sound of his mate's needy voice. "Yes, beloved?" Mirage answered, clearly not deeply in recharge as Optimus had thought. Mirage had been dozing, hoping his mate would soon rouse. It seemed Mirage's patience had paid off.

Optimus was surprised and glad to hear that his mate wasn't totally recharging. "I…I am in need of you" Optimus whispered sensuously to his mate, hoping Mirage wouldn't deny the needy Prime. Optimus knew Mirage appeared tired.

Mirage smiled softly towards his mate. "I am always willing to help you, my big strong mate" Mirage answered with a warm voice, and soon attended to his mates needs before they both went to check on the sparklings who were sleeping and then Mirage and his mate went to bed.

Meanwhile, Jumper woke to find himself in his own bed. He was a bit stunned until he realized that his mate Bee was right next to Jumper. Jumper smiled and snuggled close, happy that his mate was close. Bee woke. "Hi, my sweet" Bee uttered.

"When did you get back?" Jumper asked, curious about all of this, but also glad for this precious time with his mate.

"Oh, about 2 hours or so ago. Mirage is home safely as well" bee answered, glad that he had this time to spend with his mate, as it wasn't as much as he would like thanks to their job.

While jumper was glad Mirage was home safe, Jumper was even happier that his mate was home. "I'm glad Mirage and his sparklings are safe, but I am even happier that you are home."

Bee smiled. "I'm happy to be with you as well. Hide and Charger are watching the quarters, and I have a few hours before I need to relieve Charger so he can be with his family" Bee stated, gently rubbing the sparkling bump that Jumper was sporting.

Jumper, not feeling particularly needy at the time being, felt the touches to be soothing as the developing little ones seemed to get easily agitated. "That feels good" Jumper moaned, feeling relief as the little ones were settling down.

"I'm glad, my love" Bee stated, glad that his mate was happy. The two continued talking about the coming sparklings and how generous Mirage had been. They were truly happy about all that had occurred.

And outside of the fighting base, Megatron was once again battling the Autobots, with Jazz and Prowl heading the fight. Jazz led from the base while Prowl was leading in the field. Once again, The cons were soon defeated and heading away. Prowl was relieved, but he knew the cons would be back. And so Prowl gathered his troops and headed back to the base. They had to prepare for the next battle.


	67. Chapter 67

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

A short time after Mirage and bumblebee arrived home, Optimus woke in the darkened room. He felt something or someone beside him. He was a bit unsure as not all his processors were fully online yet, thanks to being sparked. He didn't dare yell, due to the sparklings could be around and be asleep. So, Optimus, slowly coming around, used his hands to feel what object was next to him before he tried comming his mate. Mirage was dozing right next to Optimus, but was deeper in recharge than he had planned to be in, not realizing the illusionist was so tired.

Optimus carefully and cautiously felt around in the dark, hoping this object or bot wasn't here to hurt him or the sparklings. Optimus felt what appeared to be the top of a helm. Optimus knew then that this "object" was a bot, but that still didn't mean it was Mirage. Had Optimus' systems been online fully, he would have realized that there was only one bot it could be, but since they were still sluggish, he began to get worried. He decided he would try to use his bond to contact his mate, hoping Mirage would be nearby or come home quickly.

Mirage, snuggled into Optimus, soon felt the pulses and pulsed in return, unaware that Mirage could be in danger. Optimus felt the reassuring pulses, but it didn't help. Optimus grew more worried and it went across the bond. The worried pulses finally woke Mirage. "You are safe, my beloved" Mirage said softly in the dark.

Optimus was stunned. Was this his mate or a trick? "Mirage, where are you?" Optimus asked into the darkness, slight fear in his voice.

Mirage slowly turned on the light to the room via remote access. "I'm right here, love" Mirage answered, trying to calm the anxious Prime.

"Is that really you?" Optimus asked, systems still not fully online.

"Yes, Optimus. I came back with Bee and you were sleeping. So Bee helped me lay the sparklings down and then he went to his mate while I went to mine. Rather than waking you, I decided to doze with you" Mirage explained, seeing that this sparking was totally messing with Optimus' systems. Mirage gently stroked his mate's faceplates, hoping it would help.

Thanks to the gentle touches, Optimus calmed down and then pulled Mirage towards the Prime, hugging the bot close. "I…I was worried" Optimus admitted.

"Being sparked can mess with ones systems big time. I know, it's happened to me a couple times" Mirage answered, glad that this time, all was as it should be. Optimus just held mirage and snuggled close, his systems finally all online. He didn't like this feeling, but he began to appreciate his mate all the more. They snuggled a bit longer before they heard soft sparkling cries. Then and only then did they get up and play a role both of them were new at – being parents.

Meanwhile, Bee, seeing that he had had a good long chance to be with his mate went t take his place with Ironhide so that Charger could go home to his family. Jumper understood and Pogo hoped that Charger would be home soon. Bee soon arrived and Charger was able to go home for a bit. The system seemed to work out well, at least for now.


	68. Chapter 68

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Several weeks and another move later, Optimus found himself in bed rest yet again. Mirage has talked to Ratchet about Optimus not listening to the illusionist and now Optimus' developing sparklings were suffering a bit. Optimus was grumpy, as he hated being on bed rest and not being active. And it didn't help that Mirage was spending more time away from the quarters. Optimus couldn't understand why. He didn't realize that his irritated and angered actions towards the smaller bot had caused Mirage to stay away for a bit, well, more than a bit, for a few days at least.

Ironhide went in the room, as Charger was guarding the door while Bee was with Mirage this time. Hide had seen how hurt Mirage had been and felt he needed to talk to Optimus. Ironhide knew that even in a bad mood, Optimus would listen to the old war bot. Ironhide went back to the berthroom and could tell Optimus was in a foul mood.

Optimus saw hide and grew annoyed. "You aren't Mirage. Where is he?"

Hide groaned, as this was worse than hide realized. "He's been doing things around the base, trying to help out and Jazz is watching your sparklings" hide revealed.

"Why isn't he here, helping me?" Optimus asked, his anger showing.

"Do you really want to know the answer to that?" Hide asked, wanting permission to say what he knew Optimus wasn't going to want to hear.

"As your Prime and King, I demand and command you to tell me the truth" Optimus snapped back.

"Ok, but you must hear me out" hide stated, and Optimus reluctantly nodded, as if giving hide the go ahead. "You've been treating your mate like absolute scrap. He tries to help, you snap at him; he tries to give you advice, you bite his head off; and when he comes close to show affection or try to get affection from you, you pull away or take a swing at him. I don't know what your damage is, Optimus, but you'll be lucky if your mate ever returns."

Optimus listened, his calloused attitude showing until Hide used words that hit right at Optimus' spark – the part where Mirage May never come back if Optimus didn't get himself together. Optimus looked to his old friend, hoping that Hide was lying or joking around, but Optimus saw none of that. What Optimus saw was that Hide was serious. And that began to worry Optimus. "What do I need do?" Optimus asked, his mood having shifted from calloused to crushed.

"You need to talk to Mirage and beg for forgiveness and you need to stop being an aft to him. He loves you and has been trying to help you" hide answered.

Optimus nodded, as it was all he could do. "Can…can you call him home?" Optimus asked.

"I can get a hold of Bee and say you would like to talk to Mirage, but that is the best I can go. Whether Mirage comes back is mirage's choice" hide stated and tried comming Bee.

Elsewhere in the base, Bee got the comm from Hide. Bee went to Mirage. "Mirage, sir" Bee stated.

"Yes, Bee?" Mirage answered, sick of being away from home, but fearful of returning home.

"Hide reports that Optimus would like to see you and talk with you" bee revealed, unsure if Mirage would finally be willing to head home.

"Is it safe to return?" Mirage asked.

"Hide reports it is, but leaves the final choice to you" bee replied.

Mirage sighed. He wanted to be home, to be with his sparklings, and to be with his mate, but he still worried. Still, mirage knew Optimus needed the illusionist. "Fine, I will go, but the sparklings will not return until I am sure it is safe" mirage replied, much to bee's relief. They soon head back, and mirage hoped he wasn't making a mistake. Only time would tell.


	69. Chapter 69

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Mirage, hopeful that Optimus had gotten out of his nasty, moody funk, headed back to their quarters. Mirage was extremely wary of what was in store for him, but Mirage did sense that his mate was hurting and needed the illusionist. "Are you sure you are okay with this?" Bee asked, glad to be heading home but a bit worried about Mirage.

"Bee, just like you, I can't stay away forever. He is my mate and my other half. I know he isn't being himself. He needed time to cool off and I needed time to think" Mirage replied, demonstrating that though Optimus had been difficult for Mirage to deal with, Mirage still loved his mate and still wanted to be with his mate.

"Wow" bee answered, a bit surprised but then thought of his own mate. Jumper had had snippy moments as well, but Bee had weathered them. "I guess I shouldn't be so surprised, as I am much the same with my precious mate." Mirage nodded and they soon arrived home.

Charger, seeing the pair, carefully greeted them. "Hi, Charger. I am going to leave Bee with you to guard the quarters while I head inside. Hide should be able to join you soon" Mirage stated, informing Charger and Bee of Mirage's plan.

"Are you sure, Sir?" Charger and Bee asked at the same time. Both were worried about Mirage's safety.

"I think I will be fine. Trust me" mirage replied and then headed into his quarters. True, Mirage was worried, but he could hope that Optimus had finally gotten out of his nasty mood swing.

Hide saw Mirage enter and without the little ones. Hide figured Mirage wouldn't return with them until Mirage determined everything was safe. "He is in your berthroom, Mirage. I can go with you, if it would help and make you feel better" Hide stated.

Mirage was grateful, but declined the offer. "Thanks for your generous offer, Hide, but I must handle this alone. Please join Bee and Charger outside so Charger can head home to his family, as it his turn." Hide nodded and reluctantly did as asked.

And as Hide left, Mirage headed back to the shared berthroom. Mirage could only hope that his presence would be welcome. Mirage made it to the berthroom and turned on the lights to a level bright enough to see by but soft enough not to be too bright. Optimus turned his head towards the door when the lights turned on. Mirage stood in the doorway, unsure about getting any closer even though Mirage could see Optimus was uncomfortable. "Mirage?" Came a soft, hurting voice.

"Yes, sir?" Mirage answered, not addressing his mate as "my beloved" which showed Optimus just how much Mirage was hurt and a bit fearful.

Optimus sighed. He guess he deserved that after what he had done. "You returned to me" Optimus answered.

"I did" Mirage answered, keeping his replies short.

"I…I'm sorry" Optimus uttered, feeling like slag.

Mirage was a bit shocked by that, as he hadn't realized that Optimus had gone from a calloused mood to a crushed mood. "You're forgiven, if that is what you need to hear" Mirage answered.

Optimus felt lower after that. "Mirage, my sweet…..I need you…. I need your help" Optimus softly cried out, not wanting to lose his mate.

Mirage sighed. "You expect me to just pretend like this never happened?"

Optimus looked away at that, hurt. "I…I don't expect it…. But I was hoping" Optimus uttered softly.

Mirage realized he had pushed his sparked mate too far. Mirage carefully moved closer to the berth and the climbed in next to Optimus, gently stroking Optimus' faceplates. "I love you, my beloved. I know you don't like being inactive, but the sparklings will soon be here. All I ask is that you try to let me help you through these last couple months" mirage stated, showing his mate love.

Optimus gently nuzzled the hand rubbing his face. Optimus realized how out of sorts he had been. "Thank you… for loving me… mistakes and all."

"That is love, my beloved" Mirage stated and soon the pair went to sleep, Mirage knowing he could pick up the precious sparklings tomorrow. For now, Mirage and Optimus just needed sometime just the two of them.


	70. Chapter 70

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

A few days after Mirage and Optimus made up, Megatron attacked the former main base yet again, trying to destroy the Autobots and get to the Prime and his family. Prowl, without Jazz by his side as Jazz was sparked again, led the battle against the deranged Decepticon. Prowl and his troops fought hard, hoping they could once again send the cons home with their tails between their legs so to speak. The battle raged on for some time. By the time Megatron retreated, Prowl and several others were hurt, though none of the wounds were fatal, thankfully.

Mirage, who received the comm about the fight from Prowl due to Optimus being asleep due to being heavily sparked, sent Ratchet to the main base to assess and treat those who were damaged during the fight. Ratchet left First aid behind, just in case something happened in Ratchet's absence. It would be a good move on Ratchet's part. For as Ratchet was headed to the fourth base which originally been the main base, something was happening at the base Ratchet had left.

In their private quarters attached to the Prime's quarters, Jumper felt pain – an intense, excruciating pain. He had never felt such an intense pain ever in his life and he was scared about what was going on. Scared, heck, he was terrified. He tried to comm his mate to come, hoping that Bee would come soon. Bee, upon receiving the worried pulses, commed Charger to come guard the door while Bee went to attend to his mate. Bee raced to his mate's side. "What's wrong, my love?" Bee asked.

"I.. I don't know. Pain… such pain" Jumper managed to utter, his own hands wrapping around his midsection.

Bee had an idea what was going on, but before Bee could ask about going to the med bay, bee realized jumpers oil had broken and the first sparkling was trying to emerge. "Stay calm, my love. You are sparking. I will comm Prince Mirage and a medic to come" Bee stated, trying to soothe his scared and in pain mate while coming the others.

Mirage, who managed to extract himself from his mate's loving grip, soon came and came in with first aid. "We are here, Bee and Jumper" Mirage announced, " how can we help."

"Jumper's sparking" Bee stated, and both Mirage and Aid took their places. To Jumper, it felt better to see Mirage and Bee there so that he didn't mind that Ratchet wasn't available. Jumper began to push, wanting to get the little ones out of him.

Fortunately and unfortunately, all three precious femmes came out within a few minutes of each other, wearing out poor Jumper and causing Aid to work much faster than usual. Thankfully, each little femme was safe and healthy minibot sparklings. All three were a definite cross of Bee and Jumper, with the oldest little femme being pink and white in color, he middle femme being a soft green and silver in color, and the last little femme being a soft orange and white in color.

Aid smiled. "Three healthy minibot femmes."

Bee, Mirage and Jumper were relieved. "It's time to name you little ones" mirage spoke up.

"Can't it wait a bit, Mirage. Jumper is tired" bee answered.

Mirage smiled and nodded. "It can wait. Congrats and enjoy your precious little ones" Mirage stated and then soon left. Aid, after checking a few more things, left as well, leaving bee with his sleeping mate and the three new sparklings. Finally, Bee had everything he had ever wanted, and he would fight to defend it no matter the cost. Bee gently held all three tiny femmes, waiting to name them until Jumper was not so tired.


	71. Chapter 71

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

As Mirage was returning to his quarters from the other secret quarters, he thought he heard something that sounded like a bit in pain. Mirage quickly and quietly ran back to his berthroom where mirage had left a sleeping Optimus. Only now, Optimus was wide awake and appeared to be in a great deal of pain. Mirage raced to his mate's side and commed First Aid to return. Aid thankfully hadn't gone too far. Hide let the medic back in, fearing something was wrong possibly with Jumper. Aid headed back to where Mirage and Optimus were, a little worried as to what the medic might find.

"What's wrong, Mirage?" Aid asked, a bit curious as to why the medic had been commed to come back.

"I think Optimus is sparking his developing sparklings" Mirage answered, trying to get his wild mate to calm down. optimus was only "wild" due to the amount of pain he was in.

"Oh great" Aid retorted, as he had been told that only Ratchet was allowed to work on the Prime. The medic hadn't expected this.

"What do you mean by that?" Mirage asked indignantly, not sure why Aid would answer like that.

"Ratchet told me I wasn't allowed to work on the Prime as I am too inexperienced" aid explained, not liking how Mirage was responding.

"Well, Ratchet is busy elsewhere and Optimus is sparking now. Screw Ratchet, help my mate" Mirage demanded.

"Absolutely" Aid replied as he got to work. He made sure he was very careful as he began to help Optimus spark however many sparklings the bot was carrying. "How many is he carrying?"

"Ratchet said four, but I am not sure that there may be a hidden one as well" Mirage stated, calming down a bit now that Aid was helping out and not acting like he wasn't going to help.

Meanwhile, Bee studied his precious little femmes. Each was small but obviously had their own individual personality and quirks that showed even at this age. Bee smiled as he realized just how different each one was. "No matter what, my little ones, I will protect you until my spark is extinguished" bee whispered softly to them. Though they didn't understand the words, the three little ones snuggled closer into bee as bee waited for his mate to wake.

Back in the main quarters, Aid was seeing the first little one emerge. "First one is coming" Aid stated as he prepared to catch the little one. Optimus groaned as he pushed the little one out. It was a large and healthy mech. "First one is a mech."

"You are doing well, Optimus" Mirage encouraged as his mate prepared to pop out sparkling number 2. Optimus looked to his mate and squeezed his mate's hand as the second little one was coming. Optimus was in agony as he pushed.

Aid caught the second little sparkling, "it's a precious femme." Aid set the little one aside into a special island crib berth where aid had already placed the older mech.

"Two down, beloved" Mirage offered up trying to help Optimus focus. Optimus nodded, but it still didn't help. Optimus secretly wished Ratchet were here, but he said nothing as he didn't want to hurt Aid.

Aid checked and didn't see the third sparkling coming yet. "I'm going to comm Ratchet and see where he is" Aid stated, wanting his mentor to know what was going on. Optimus and Mirage nodded, both hoping for the best.


	72. Chapter 72

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Meanwhile, Ratchet was heading back from patching up the broken bots when he got the comm from First Aid. "Ratchet here, what did you need Aid?" Ratchet asked, unaware that the Prime was sparking.

"We need you back the the quarters of the Prime" Aid answered, not able to say why as he was interrupted.

"What do you mean I am needed in the quarters of the Prime? What's going on?" Ratchet asked, transforming to his vehicle mode so he could move faster. He had a feeling what this might be about.

"Well…our Prime is sparking" Aid answered, slightly fearful of how Ratchet would react, as Ratchet wasnt always predictable with his reactions.

Ratchet heard loud and clear. He wanted to be upset, as Aid was in no way ready to help the Prime, but Ratchet realized that since he had gone to help the others who were injured in battle, that only left Aid to help with any medical emergencies at that base, even an emergency with the Prime. "What's the Prime's status at this time?" Ratchet asked over the comm, needing to know how far along thins were.

"So far, our Prime has sparked two of his four sparklings, the first a mechling and the second a femme. He still has two to go and appears to be having trouble sparking the last two. That is why I commed you, as we need you help and experience" Aid explained.

"I was able to quickly repair the bots damaged from battle and I'm on my way back. ETA is 5 minutes" Ratchet stated, indicating that he was traveling in his vehicle mode.

Back in the quarters of the Prime, Aid relaxed a little and Mirage noticed it. "What's the latest?" Mirage demanded to know, though he didn't want to make Aid upset.

"Ratchet is on his way here. He'll be in in a few minutes" Aid replied, hoping that answer would satisfy both Mirage and Optimus.

Mirage wanted to make a remark, but Optimus spoke first. "As long as he is on his way, let's try to keep going" Optimus stated, in pain and wanting these last two sparklings out of him.

Aid was going to answer when Ratchet burst through the door and headed in, followed closely by Hide and Charger, both of whom were trying to stop the medic. Mirage noticed and addressed Hide and Charger. "Let him through, he was commed to come here" Mirage stated, allowing Ratchet to quickly get to Optimus and Aid.

Upon reaching Optimus and Aid,ratchet quickly scanned the new little ones and then scanned Optimus. The little ones were fine, but Ratchet was worried about Optimus and the little ones that had not yet emerged. Sensing something, Ratchet called Aid over. "I need your help, Aid. We have to open him up" Ratchet stated. Aid nodded and came over while Optimus passed out in shock and in pain.

Mirage, who had just returned from straightening things out with Charger and Hide, returned just at that time and grew concerned when Optimus was passed out and Ratchet and Aid were working together. "What's going on?" Mirage asked, very concerned about what he was seeing.

"Calm yourself, Mirage. Optimus needs you to be strong and be calm. I sense something might be wrong with these two and so we are going in. I ask that if you stay, you please stay near your mate but out of our way" Ratchet stated. Mirage did as asked, staying near Optimus but out of the medics' way. Mirage could only hope that Optimus and the two unsparked little ones were ok.

Ratchet worked quickly yet carefully and methodically. Optimus was built different from most bots thanks to the Matrix and his lineage. Soon, ratchet reached the sparkling development chamber buried deep inside the Prime. It looked much bigger than it should have. And that's when Ratchet realized what was wrong – these two were too big to come out the other way. Carefully, Ratchet breached the chamber and gently removed the huge sparklings. Both mechlings were enormous, bigger than even when Mirage had sparked Peacekeeper. Thankfully, these two were gentle giants and they softly cooed and they were removed.

Mirage was shocked by the size of the pair. They were huge. "No wonder Optimus couldn't spark them the regular way. They are huge" Mirage uttered softly in shock.

"They may be big, but they are healthy, just like the others" Ratchet stated.

"I'm glad you came in time" Aid stated, still worried he would be yelled at.

"You did well, Aid. You showed you are ready for more" Ratchet stated, making Aid smile. Mirage smiled as well.

Optimus slowly came around. Thankfully, aid and Ratchet had fully closed the Prime's systems up before Optimus woke. "What happened?" Optimus asked.

"With help from Ratchet and Aid, you sparked the final two of the four – two very big but very precious mechlings" Mirage answered warmly, holding only one of the two large sparklings. Optimus smiled then crashed into recharge. Mirage thanked aid and Ratchet and soon sent them on their way. Mirage was happy, but he knew he would be busy as now they had four more little ones to love. They would need names, but they could pick those later. For now, Mirage studied the little ones, happy to have four more sparklings to love.


	73. Chapter 73

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

After Ratchet and Aid left the quarters, Mirage looked over the little ones while Optimus rested. Mirage remembered that Ratchet had said that Optimus carried two mechs and two femmes. Mirage could only guess that one of the mech hid himself and so Ratchet assumed the little one was a femme. Mirage smiled as he studied the little ones. Mirage couldn't wait to name the little ones, but he would be patient and wait for Optimus to rouse, as Optimus should get a say as well.

A few hours later, Optimus felt much better and much stronger, thanks to the Matrix helping out healing his form. Mirage was not in the room, nor were the sparklings, but Optimus' first thought was for the bots he led. And before Mirage even knew that Optimus was awake, the bot was gone. Optimus, not even thinking about having just sparked or his own family, headed for his office, forgetting he was still on medical leave. He felt he needed to do this as the cons were still a constant threat.

Shortly after Optimus snuck out of the quarters, Mirage discovered his mate was long gone. Mirage looked around the quarters and still didn't find his mate. Mirage was extremely angry and hurt, but he tried to push it away as he needed to care for the little ones. Mirage sent Bee off to get the other little ones while charger guarded the door. Mirage decided to comm Ratchet. "Mirage to Ratchet come in Ratchet"

"Ratchet, here. What did you need Mirage? Is something wrong with Optimus?" Ratchet asked, a bit concerned.

"Only if you account for the fact he is missing" Mirage retorted, clearly upset by all of this.

"Optimus is missing?" Ratchet queried, not liking the sound of this.

"Yes, and I can't leave as our little ones are needing my attention. Would you mind looking for my lugnut of a mate?" Mirage asked, hurt coming through in his voice.

"You take care of the little ones, Mirage. I will hunt down our Prime. Ratchet out" Ratchet answered, ending the comm. Mirage didn't feel much better, but he knew Ratchet would locate the bot.

Ratchet left the med bay he was in, at a different base, and began to search for the missing Prime. Optimus was not in the quarters of the Prime or his office on the base Ratchet was currently at. Ratchet moved to the other two "safety bases" and found the same thing. Ratchet then got a bad feeling. Optimus had gone to the fighting base, even though the medic hadn't cleared the bot. Ratchet, planning to read the riot act to the Prime, headed for the fighting base.

Meanwhile, bee returned with the five other sparklings and noticed Mirage was distraught. "Are you ok, Mirage?" Bee asked, seeing Mirage appeared disheveled. Mirage shook his helm, the happiness of having the sparklings lost on the bot. "What did he do?" Bee asked, realizing Optimus must have done something to hurt prince Mirage and Bee wasn't going to stand for it.

"He left me here, alone, and snuck out to who knows where. I was waiting for him to wake to name the new little ones and all he did was sneak out" mirage stated, tears in his Optics. Bee went over to his friend and charge, hoping to help Mirage feel better. Mirage, once bee helped get the little ones settled, went to the berth to sleep. Bee stayed close while Charger guarded the door. Bee would wait for the Prime, as bee didn't like anyone hurting Mirage. It was only a matter of time before Optimus would have to be home. Bee would be ready, unaware he wasn't the only one ready to read the riot act to the "thoughtless" Prime.


	74. Chapter 74

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Optimus, seemingly unaware of the hurt and chaos he had left in his wake at the base he had left, headed for the fighting base. He felt strong and capable now that he was no longer sparked. He didn't even think about not being medically cleared or that he had left his mate alone with all their sparklings. All Optimus thought about was getting to Megatron and destroying the foul bot for all the foul deeds that the bot had commited.

Those who were stationed at the fighting base were caught off guard at the sudden arrival of their Prime. They were aware he had been on medical leave and they knew they would be informed of his return to duty. They didn't expect him to just show up. "Sir?" Firestar asked, as she had been amongst the first to see the Prime in the base. She was returning from having a debriefing with Prowl and Jazz.

"I want a full report of all that has occurred and what has happened while I was on leave" Optimus stated, sounding somewhat like his usual Prime self.

"I will inform Jazz and Prowl of your request, sir. We weren't expecting you to return so soon" Firestar answered.

"Well, I have returned and I want to know all that has occurred" Optimus stated, unaware an angry medic was looking for the bot. Firestar nodded and commed Jazz and Prowl, both of whom were also caught off guard by Optimus' sudden and unannounced return. Nevertheless, Prowl and Jazz followed orders.

And while Optimus waited, Ratchet soon arrived on the scene. And he was none too pleased to see Optimus up and about and performing his duties before the medic had cleared the bot. Optimus didn't see the medic as the Prime waited for the reports he asked for. In fact, Optimus didn't know the medic was even there until Optimus felt an object hit him. Optimus looked at the object that had hit him and realized it was a wrench. Only one bot would dare do this. Optimus turned towards the direction that the wrench had come in and found Ratchet standing there, glaring at the Prime.

"You were not cleared yet, Optimus" Ratchet stated clearly and firmly.

"I am Prime. I can clear myself if I choose to, and I want to know exactly what has happened while I have been off, so I can plan our next battle better" Optimus stated.

"Wrong, only I or another medic can clear a bot medically and you weren't cleared" Ratchet responded as Firestar brought the reports the Prime had requested.

"Here they are, sir" Firestar stated handing over the reports and then leaving, as she didn't want to be in the middle of this.

"What's got you so riled up, Hatchet?" Optimus asked, clearly annoyed that the medic was trying to stop Optimus from his responsibilities.

"You remember your family? Cause they miss you" Ratchet asked, wanting to see the reaction Ratchet got.

"I have to fight, it's the only way" Optimus responded, acting a tad unusual.

"Well, like it or not, I will not let you fight until I examine and clear you" Ratchet informed the Prime.

"Fine" Optimus replied, figuring it was best to get this over with.

Ratchet pulled the Prime aside and checked the bot over. For the most part, Optimus was fine, but then Ratchet found an issue that needed to be corrected. Ratchet could only hope once the issue was addressed, Optimus would realize he was in the wrong. Ratchet fixed the issue and waited to see what would happen.

Optimus passed out for a bit before rebooting and coming to. "Ratchet?" Optimus asked, sounding more like himself.

"Yes, Prime?"

"Where am I?" Optimus asked, rubbing his helm a bit, as he had bumped it when he passed out to reboot.

"You are in the fighting base without being cleared" Ratchet stated.

"I am?" Optimus replied, a bit caught off guard.

"Yes, you were so determined to destroy the cons and Megatron that you left Mirage in a sorry and hurt state" Ratchet emphasized.

Optimus sighed. He didn't even realize he had done it, but he believed the medic. "I guess I will take these reports home?" Optimus asked.

"No, I will take them to your office at the base you are currently at. You will go home and beg your mate for forgiveness" Ratchet answered. Optimus nodded and soon followed the medic back. Optimus had no idea that Ratchet wasn't the only bot who planned to read the Prime the riot act.


	75. Chapter 75

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Optimus, realizing he had made a huge mistake by heading to the fighting base before he was cleared, began to head back towards the base his mate and sparklings were in. Ratchet followed Optimus, making sure the Prime headed to where he was supposed to go. Optimus already felt a little guilty now that Ratchet had read the Prime the riot act. Little did the Prime realize that that would not be the only riot act that would be read to the Prime.

Soon enough, Ratchet and Optimus were back in the correct safety base. They stopped by Optimus' office to drop off the reports and then Ratchet made sure Optimus headed back to his quarters. Ratchet and Optimus could see that Charger and Hide were guarding the door. And while Charger didn't look any different, Hide appeared to not be happy, though only Optimus knew that, as Optimus had snuck out even on Hide this time, and Hide was not happy. Ratchet left, seeing that Hide would be more than capable of taking over from here.

"Nice to see you return, sir" Charger uttered carefully as Charger didn't wish to upset the Prime, "mirage has been quite upset." Hide didn't say anything, as Optimus knew by the look on Hide's face that Hide was not happy.

Optimus merely nodded as they finally let him through. Optimus, seeing that bee and Jumper were not on guard, assumed that the pair was busy. Little did the Prime realize that while Jumper was busy with his sparklings, Bee was laying in wait to read the riot act to the Prime.

Once inside the quarters, Optimus noticed how quiet it was. The quietness bothered the Prime, as usually his quarters were so loud thanks to all the sparklings. Optimus went on a frantic search, trying to find anyone in the quarters, fearful that some bot had kidnapped his family. It was only when Optimus headed back towards the berthroom he shared with his mate that Optimus noticed a bot. It was bumblebee and the minibot didn't appear happy.

"Where are my sparklings? Where is my mate?"Optimus asked, demanding to know as he hoped they were safe.

"Your mate is asleep, tired from taking care of your sparklings alone. The sparklings are with various trustworthy bots" bee answered tersely.

"Let me see him and them" Optimus demanded, now showing worry and concern for him family. He feared that they had been stolen by the cons.

"No, not until you hear what I have to say" Bee stated and the small bot, angry that mirage had been hurt by this, went off on the Prime and reamed the Prime a new one. Until now, Optimus had no idea just how much his actions had hurt his mate. Optimus felt awful, and he knew an 'I'm sorry' wasn't going to cut it. "He loves you Optimus, but you need to realize that he is only a bot and needs your help to raise your family. He was so happy when you sparked that he wanted to wait until you were awake to name them with you. Had you not just taken off, maybe you would have realized that."

Optimus sighed. True, he hadn't needed to be yelled at by both Ratchet and bee, but he realized through it that he had totally screwed up. "May I see my mate now, please?" Optimus asked, hoping he would get to see Mirage to prove to the bot that the Prime still loved and wanted his mate and sparklings.

"You may, but don't be surprised if he doesn't react in the way you wish" Bee stated, letting the Prime through. Optimus saw his mate deep in recharge on the berth. Optimus could only hope Mirage wouldn't reject the Prime as a mate. Optimus carefully approached the berth and laid down next to Mirage. Optimus hoped all would be okay, once Mirage woke. Only time would tell.


	76. Chapter 76

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Mirage woke just a bit later, still feeling hurt from what his mate had done and unaware his mate had returned home. But it was only once Mirage was trying to exit his berth did he realize he was being pinned down by something or someone that was very big, heavy, and powerful. Not wanting to cause a scene, Mirage silently reached out to feel what large item was keeping the illusionist in the berth. Upon touching the large and heavy object, Mirage quickly realized who it was – it was his mate, Optimus. Mirage sighed, not sure how Optimus would react as Mirage tried to carefully squirm out of the tight grip.

As Mirage tried to carefully squirm out of the grip, Optimus woke. Optimus gently moved his arm, allowing Mirage to be free and move around freely. Mirage took the opportunity and left quickly to help the sparklings that were at home. He didn't want to be around his mate at the moment because Mirage felt hurt from what Optimus had done. Optimus could only watch as Mirage left. It was not what Optimus wanted to see, but he realized this was all his own fault. But seeing that he wanted to make things up to Mirage, Optimus got up carefully and headed out to find Mirage.

"You shouldn't be up" Mirage suddenly stated, his back to Optimus.

"Mirage, love" Optimus started to say, hoping his mate still loved and wanted the Prime.

"Yes, sir?" Mirage answered tersely, focused on taking care of the sparklings. He hadn't meant to sound so angry, but he was overwhelmed and stressed.

That hurt, but Optimus realized he deserved that. "I'm sorry, love" Optimus. Mirage sighed. He wanted to forgive his mate, but this hurt. "Bee and Ratchet already reamed me a new one, love."

Mirage nodded, what else was he supposed to say to that. "I was so excited to name the new little ones. I wanted to wait for you, but you took off without even caring about the little ones or me" Mirage replied.

Optimus carefully approached his mate and hugged the smaller bot. "I'm here, now love. We can name them now if you wish" Optimus offered, unaware those sparklings were in the med bay, as they had caught a virus from one of the older sparklings.

"We can't. They had to go to the med bay. I would have gone, but I was too tired and the other sparklings needed me. I just hope they come home soon."

Optimus was worried when he heard that. "Why are they in the med bay?"

"Keeper or Flasher gave them the Cyber P virus" mirage revealed.

"I will go to them, if that's ok with you, love" Optimus offered, hoping he could help.

Mirage was grateful to hear Optimus' offer, as it would be so helpful to the stressed out illusionist . "Please. And maybe while you are there, you can name them."

"I think we should do that together" Optimus stated, as he didn't think it right that he alone named the new little ones.

"I hope that thy can come home soon so that we can name them then" Mirage replied and soon Optimus headed out, hoping things weren't too bad with his newest little ones. He would only know once he got to the med bay.


	77. Chapter 77

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Optimus, after making sure that Mirage was okay with all the sparklings in the quarters, headed out to the med bay of the base Mirage was in this time. Optimus still felt awful for what he had done but he knew that he needed to show Mirage that Optimus did prioritize their family. Optimus felt that by going to see the little ones, he would be showing Mirage that Optimus didn't prioritize the war over his family.

Soon, Optimus arrived at the med bay. He was surprised, as a relatively new medic that Optimus didn't know was treating the little ones. Optimus silently watched for a bit and was amazed as this young appearing mech was very careful, gentle, yet diligent with the four days-old sparklings that the Prime had sparked. Optimus didn't know that this young medic had no idea these four sparklings were the sparklings of the Prime. Thing was, the medic didn't care who sparked the sparklings, they were sick and needed his help to survive.

Optimus smiled behind his mask before carefully approaching the young looking medic and the Prime's precious sparklings. The medic thought he felt something behind him and turned around. "Prime, sir?" The medic asked, stunned at seeing the Prime.

"What is your designation, soldier?" Optimus asked, curious.

"My given name was Proton, but I changed it to Proctor" the young medic replied.

"Is this the first time you have worked with young sparklings?"Optimus asked, not yet letting on that the Prime was impressed.

"Well, Ratchet trained me, but this is the first time I've cared for such little ones on my own, as Ratchet just allowed me to start working on my own, sir" Proctor answered.

Optimus smiled. "You appear to be doing well. How are the little ones doing?" Optimus asked.

"Sorry, Prime. I can't let you know that kind of information unless you are cleared to receive that information. I can't just assume and give that kind of information away" Proctor answered.

"I understand your hesitation in giving that information, but I think if you look up under their files, you will see I am cleared to receive the information" Optimus replied, understanding the precautions.

Proctor checked the files, and then they realized that he was working on sparklings that were not only not named yet, but also were sparklings the Prime himself had sparked. Proctor was stunned, as he never figured he would be trusted to care for the sparklings of the Prime. Optimus realized that Proctor had realized just whose sparklings these were. "Forgive me, sir" Proctor stated and he soon updated Optimus on all four, ending with, "they are just about ready to head home, sir."

Optimus could see the young medic was nervous. "I watched you before you realized whose sparklings these were. I can see you being a very caring medic regardless of the bot or bots you are working on. I can see you are diligent, gentle and caring. Remember, it takes time to gain the confidence Ratchet has. Don't doubt yourself" Optimus stated, encouraging the young medic.

Proctor smiled, grateful for the kind, encouraging words. "Thank you, sir" Proctor said, his confidence already starting to build. Soon, Optimus was able to scoop up all four precious little ones and head home. Mirage was awaiting news on the little ones. Little did he realize he would get it in a way he never expected it.


	78. Chapter 78

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Mirage was waiting at home, trying very hard to care for all the sparklings that he and his mate had not counting the four who were in the med bay, though Mirage didn't realize that Optimus was on his way home with the precious little ones. Mirage was tired, but he dare not ask for help, as several bots that he had tried to ask refused to help. They were bots who were fighters and thought that watching sparklings was beneath them. Keeper and Flasher could only watch as their mother grew tired and both little ones hoped their father would soon be home.

"I don't like this, Flash" keeper quietly told his twin away from their mother's keen audios.

"I don't like it either, but no one seems to want to help. I mean, dad says every job is important no matter how big or how small" Flasher replied.

"I know, but I don't think some bots feel that way. Some must feel some jobs are more important than others" Keeper replied sadly. He knew he shouldn't have known that at his age, but still he did and he knew it wasn't right.

"I wish we could do something, bu who's going to listen to us?" Flasher queried, wanting to help but knowing he wasn't very big or very old yet.

"I guess our only hope is dad. I bet he will listen" keeper answered.

"I hope you're right, bro. I really hope you're right" Flasher replied before the two returned to their mom to help more.

And it was at that time, Optimus arrived home with the precious sparklings that had yet to be named. Optimus only now saw how overwhelming it could be with all the sparklings around. Optimus carefully, gently yet quickly set the four he was holding down into a special crib berth before going to help attend to the other little ones. It didn't take long for both to get the little ones down since they were working together. Even keeper and Flasher were soon deep in recharge.

Optimus then looked to his mate, who looked ready to head straight into recharge. "Why didn't you ask for help once they all returned?" Optimus asked gently, not wanting to put his mate on edge.

Mirage, frustrated with al, that had occurred, finally spilled the beans. "The bots I tried to ask refused to help. Hide was Checking the secret weapon storage here, Bee and jumper were enjoying time as mate's with their little ones, and Charger was watching the door so I tried to ask others, but they refused. I think they refused because they saw the job as beneath them" Mirage revealed, not realizing that Peacekeeper had thought the same thing.

Optimus was not happy to here the report about bots refusing to help. "Do you have any names?" Optimus asked, wanting to know who he needed to talk to. Mirage gave the names of the bots he could remember and descriptions of the few he forgot the name of. Optimus made a list in his processor to talk to all these bots once things were settled at home.

"And speaking of names, the four you just came back with still need them" Mirage replied tiredly. He may have been tired, but he wanted these little ones to have proper names.

"Are you sure about that, love?" Optimus asked, not wanting to push his mate too far.

"Yes, they need proper names" mirage answered.

"Well, let's see. We have three handsome mechs and a precious femme to name" Optimus stated.

"That we do. I was thinking Quicksilver for the femme" Mirage announced, hoping it would be liked.

"I like it, love. How about Moonbreaker for the oldest mechling?" Optimus asked. The little one cooed. "Seems he likes it."

"Indeed. Now we have two mechs left. Both are good sized, though very affectionate" Mirage stated as the big little ones nuzzled the hands that were near their faceplates.

Optimus racked his processor, trying to think of a good, strong name for both of the little ones. "How about Waverider and Solarbolt?" Optimus asked.

"I like all of those names, my beloved" Mirage answered, happy that the little ones were finally named. Optimus was happy as well, and soon, both headed for their berth to rest as both were very tired and in need of rechage.

Meanwhile, as Optimus and Mirage rested, Bee and jumper finally decide to name their three precious femmes. "I think one should be named Illusion, in honor of Prince Mirage's deceased twin" Jumper stated, though he wasn't sure.

"I'm not sure that is a good idea, love. How about Optical Illusion. Then we can honor prince Mirage's twin without completely taking over his name and memory" Bee answered, knowing Mirage better than Jumper.

"Okay" jumper answered, seeming to understand. " and for the other two?"

"Well, one looks like a Seasprite and the other looks like a Goldenflair" Bee stated.

"I agree. Welcome to the world Optical Illusion, Seasprite and Goldenflair" Jumper said. All three sparklings cooed. Bee and jumper just embraced, happy that Prince Mirage had given them the one thing both had wanted – a large loving family o their own.


	79. Chapter 79

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

As Optimus and all those in his family and entourage rested or watched over the others, Megatron was once again trying to attack the main fighting base of the Autobots. Prowl had taken over as acting Prime as well as well as being on his own, as Jazz was sent to stay with Wingspan as Jazz had ended up sparked and Wingspan was still very young. Prowl would discuss things with Jazz and Optimus as needed, but for now, Prowl was acting Prime as far as fighting went. It was turning out that he was quite the tactician. But these constant attacks were wearing on him heavily.

The sound of laser fire and explosions drew the tactician from his musings. It was once again time to fight. Prowl had found the likely secret tunnel that A con must have found and had caved it in, which had pissed off Megatron to no end. The tyrant hadn't counted on the Autobots being intelligent enough to find the weakness, but find it, the Autobots had. Megatron again and again attacked near the collapsed cavern, and today was no exception.

Prowl, knowing it was up to him, called all the fighting mechs and femmes that were okay to fight, as some were still recovering from the last attack. The mechs and femmes came quickly, knowing it was of greatest and highest importance. They had to protect those that couldn't fight or had chosen not to, and each fighting mech and femme were ready to fight to protect the others. Prowl then headed out to fight the con leader, hoping to drive the foul bot off again as prowl had already done many times since Optimus had been unable to fight. Prowl could only hope Optimus was soon cleared, as Prowl longed to be with his mate. But for now, all Prowl could do was fight.

Meanwhile, Jazz was home alone with Wingspan. Jazz didn't like this, but he understood it was what needed to be done. Wingspan, sensing his mother was feeling down, went to his mother and tried to be an affectionate little seekerling in hopes it would help his mother feel better. Jazz softly smiled as Wingspan nuzzled.

"Such a sweet little one you are" Jazz stated, his mood slightly lifting. Wingspan just snuggled close, happy to make his mother feel happy even if only temporarily. Jazz held his son close, happy that he wasn't really alone as Jazz never liked being alone. Both hoped Prowl would be able to come home for a visit soon.

Back at the outdoor battle, Prowl was calling all the shots as Megatron and his minions, of which Starscream was the absolute worst outside of Megatron, attacked the Autobots. The battle raged and raged until, finally, a lucky shot from Prowl enraged Megatron enough to force the bot to retreat. Prowl sighed in utter relief. He just hoped the real Prime would return to duty before Megatron returned to fight again. Prowl wasn't ready to take Megatron on again without the real Prime in charge.


	80. Chapter 80

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

While the battle with Megatron raged fully outside the base, Bee was with his precious sparklings. He loved them dearly but feared for their safety, as femme minibots were almost unheard of. Bee wanted to do right by his daughters, but feared his job would prevent that. Jumper, having just roused, soon came into the room. He had felt the worry his mate felt and it had woken Jumper up.

"I sense you are worried, my love" Jumper stated, feeling it across the bond link.

Bee sighed, as he hadn't meant to rouse his mate, but he wasn't going to lie. "It's true, I am worried" Bee revealed.

"What is the cause of this worry, my love?" Jumper asked, wanting to understand.

"I fear for our daughters. Minibot femmes are almost unheard of, and legend states that they usually have unusual traits for bots, hence they are often sought after if they survive past their first sparking day. I fear if Megatron learns of our daughters, they will be stolen from us. Also, I feel torn, as guarding Mirage with my life is what I do, but I fear I can't do that and keep our little ones safe."

"You need to talk to Mirage. Let him know how you feel" Jumper encouraged.

"I couldn't, as I promised Onyx and Quartz I would watch Mirage like a cyber hawk. I can't renege on that promise now" Bee stated, still feeling torn.

"Bee, my love, you need to talk to him. He will find a way for you to do both if you so wish. And he has been more than generous so far" Jumper stated.

"But I fear if I approach him, he will never allow me near him again. That he will send us away" bee answered.

"You and I both know Mirage better than that. He would never allow that to happen" Jumper encouraged. He wanted his mate to talk to their charge so that Bee would not be so worried.

Bee looked to his mate. "Well, I guess I better do this sooner rather than later. I hope Mirage is in a receptive mood to listen to me." With that, bee set his daughters down and headed out to talk to Mirage, with both Jumper and Bee hoping for the best, but only bee preparing for the worst. Fortunately or unfortunately, when bee left his quarters and entered Mirage and Optimus', Mirage was close by and alone. "Mirage, sir, may I speak with you?" Bee asked, hopeful. Mirage studied his friend for a bit. Bee was nervous. He hoped Mirage would be receptive to his concerns.


	81. Chapter 81

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Mirage saw Bee as the smaller bot approached. "What did you need to talk about, my friend?" Mirage asked warmly but softly as the little ones were sleeping. Mirage wanted to help his old guardian any way the prince could.

Bee looked to his young charge. "I…I am concerned, my prince" Bee stated.

"What is the cause of this concern, my old friend?" Mirage asked, wanting to know.

"Well… it concerns my young family, especially my daughters" Bee answered. "I fear for their safety since I have to watch out for you and them as does my mate. For you see, according to legend, minibot femmes are almost unheard of and are usually sparked with special abilities that don't show until after their first sparking day, if they survive that long. Jumper asked me to talk with you, as I don't want to lose them or you."

Mirage listened carefully, warmth in his face even as Bee relayed his fear, which Bee was not sure about. "I didn't know that about minibot femmes, but trust me, my friend, I would never let you go merely because you have a young family who needs you. I am taking you and Jumper off my security detail and will make you my advisors, or royal counsel if you will. It is safer for the two of you. With the few new minibots who have arrived, I will see if any of them make good guards. I hate to lose you as a guard, but I know that family comes first. That is why I will make you two my royal counsel instead, as you can still be around but will get to spend more time with your little ones."

Bee was stunned. He knew Mirage was a good bot, but this was beyond his wildest dreams. He and his family would be kept as safe as possible and would still be a part of Mirage's family. Jumper had been right, Mirage was more than understanding. "Do..do you really mean it?" Bee found himself asking.

"I mean every word of it. You are like the older brother I never had and I won't let you go just because your life changed in having a family. I had half been expecting you to come to me" Mirage stated.

Bee was also stunned by that. "You were? Did Jumper talk with you?" Bee asked, worried.

"No, I spoke with Charger who already had a family to see what his needs were regarding guarding me and having a family. He expressed much the same worry you just did. I am not a mean and sadistic royal. I want to make sure those around me are well cared for" Mirage answered.

Bee smiled then and hugged Mirage, something he had rarely done before. Mirage hugged back, knowing this meant so much to Bee. After the hug broke, mirage said one thing, "now please return to your family for a awhile, as I will need you or jumper to help me find a couple more single minibot guards, as your wisdom will be invaluable." Bee nodded and soon headed back to his family, feeling like he was on cloud 9. This was beyond his wildest dreams. He just hoped Jumper would be happy with the change as well.


	82. Chapter 82

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Bee returned to his quarters, feeling like he was on cloud 9. He still was trying to process what Mirage had said. It took bee a few minutes to respond to his mate, Jumper. "Love you okay?" Jumper finally asked louder than the last few times. Bee appeared to be in a bit of a daze and Jumper hoped to snap Bee out of it.

"Huh..,oh…what?" Bee asked, suddenly startled out of his musings. He didn't realize he had been "out of it in a daze" for the last few minutes.

"Something must be up, as it took me five minutes to get your attention once you entered our quarters. Are you okay?"

"I am okay, my love. I am still trying to process what Prince Mirage said" Bee replied.

Jumper nodded. "And What did Prince Mirage have to say?"

"He said that he was going to make you and I his royal counsel and take both of us off strictly guarding him. We would be Mirage's advisors" Bee revealed, unsure what Jumper would think and unsure if Jumper knew what this meant.

Jumper smiled upon hearing what Mirage had said. "That is wonderful to hear, my love. Mirage had obviously already been thinking about this. He doesn't want to lose us, and he doesn't want us to lose our own little family."

"He has asked us to pick a couple of minibots who are single to help guard Mirage and his family" Bee stated.

"I think your opinion is more valuable than mine" Jumper stated.

"Nonsense, your opinion is just as valuable as mine" Bee stated.

"But the sparklings need me right now, so if he needs someone now, you would need to go" Jumper replied.

"I will comm Mirage stand see when he wants us to come" Bee stated.

"That would be wise, but for now, let's just enjoy our daughters" Jumper replied and Bee agreed. They would bide their time for now.

Meanwhile, back with Mirage, Optimus soon returned home. "Love?" Optimus asked, seeing as Mirage was distracted.

"Yes, beloved?" Mirage replied, his mind still elsewhere.

"You seem distracted. Anything I can help with or should know?" Optimus asked.

"Well, Bee came and talked to me. I promoted Bee and Jumper to being my royal counsel, as they can't be my guard any longer due to their precious young family" Mirage revealed. "I will have to find another couple of minibots to guard myself and the sparklings."

"Are you sure that wise, finding new minibots?" Optimus asked.

"With Bee, Jumper, and Charger helping with input, as well as Hide, I think a wise couple of young single minibots could be found" Mirage said.

"I trust you, love" Optimus stated, hugging his mate. Mirage hugged back, happy and relieved. Things seemed to be going well. Optimus just hoped two good minibots could be located, especially ones that could work with Ironhide. Only time would tell.


	83. Chapter 83

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

A short time after Mirage made his closest friends his royal counsel, Bee and Jumper found themselves at a meeting with Mirage and a few other minibots. Hide was guarding Optimus, who was elsewhere while Charger and his mate watched over all the sparklings. Mirage tried to remain warm as he spoke with the bots, a group of 6 new mini bots, 1 femme and 5 mechs. Mirage had been surprised by the femme, as Bee and Jumper as well as Charger and his mate confirmed that femme minibots were extremely rare.

"I need you all to understand that out of the six of you who have bee called here, only two will be allowed to remain my guards" Mirage made clear, as he didn't want too large a group of bots, as he felt it was used to rub in the face of others.

The six nodded, each hoping to be one of the two bots selected, except the femme. She feared because she was a femme, she was already at a disadvantage. She didn't realize that Mirage wasn't like most royals. Mirage sent the six bots off with Bee for testing. Even Bee knew to overlook if they were mech or femme. And so bee ran the tests.

While bee ran the six bots through the test, Mirage talked with Jumper. "So what are your thoughts, Jumper?" Mirage asked.

"I think you chose a good group" Jumper stated in response, thinking it was what Mirage wanted to hear.

"Could you see yourself working with them?" Mirage asked, trying to gauge what Jumper really thought. Jumper looked to Mirage. "I want your honest assessment, my old friend."

Jumper sighed. He hadn't wanted to say, but he felt compelled to do so. "I think two or three of them would do well. The other three…well… something about them bothers me" Jumper revealed.

Mirage was a bit concerned by what Jumper said, but he didn't want to show it. "What bothers you about them?" Mirage asked.

"Three of those mechs just bother me, as if there is something more that they are trying to get to" Jumper stated, revealing that Jumper wasn't concerned about the femme.

"Which ones bother you the most?" Mirage asked, seeking counsel from Jumper.

"The yellow and green mech, the orange and black mech, and the purple and blue mech" jumper revealed. "The red and green mech, the blue and gold mech, and the silver and white femme don't bother me. Them seem to know that this is serious." Mirage nodded. Mirage would take Jumper's concern into consideration when the prince decided to choose two or now, possibly three bots into true consideration. All Mirage could do now was wait and see what Bee would say.


	84. Chapter 84

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

While Jumper talked with Mirage and Optimus and Ironhide were busy out fighting Megatron, Bee ran the six minibots through their paces. He challenged them physically, mentally, and emotionally. He wanted to make sure that those who guarded Mirage were good, solid, trustworthy bots. And without the six even realizing it, Bee could already tell that at least two were not appropriate.

Bee watched and challenged the six, and the first two bots that bothered be were the yellow and green mech and the orange and black mech. The pair seemed to try and cheat their way through the tests. This bothered Bee greatly, but he said nothing, as he didn't wish to give anything away. "Alright, you bots. Now I will test you one on one" Bee stated, as he had finished testing them as a group.

"One on one?" The femme asked, knowing she wasn't as physically strong as the mechs, or so she thought.

"Yes, and I will start with you. What is your name?" Bee asked of the femme.

"Name is Sidewinder" the femme answered. Bee nodded and took her to test her one on one. Bee was setting his real plan into motion.

"Figures" the blue and purple mech stated, angered that the femme had been selected first.

"Cool your jets, Slinger, you know she won't make it" the orange and black mech stated.

"You're right, Siphon" the green and yellow mech stated, "no self respecting royal would pick a femme for protection."

"Hey, you three, knock it off. The fact that Mirage chose us in the first place shows me he isn't your typical royal" the blue and gold mech stated.

"Oh can it, Spector. No one asked you" the green and yellow stated arrogantly.

"You don't deserve to be here with an attitude like that, Sundew" the red and green mech stated to the green and yellow mech.

"Says you, Red Tide" Sundew bit back. None of the five realized that the room had been purposely bugged by Bee, though only he received it. He wanted to see how the five mechs reacted being in competition with a femme and the mechs real attitudes. All had now been revealed to Bee, who knew exactly who to recommend to Mirage.

Bee then quickly went through the others one on one. He knew now which bots to recommend. He sent the six to spare quarters informing them that he would come get them when a Mirage was ready to pick. The six nodded and followed the command, still unaware that Bee already knew who Mirage would likely pick. The only question was if Mirage would only take two or would allow three. Bee headed off to make his report, unaware that Jumper had already pegged the three that Bee didn't like as not good bots. Bee could only hope Mirage would pick wisely.


	85. Chapter 85

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Bee made his way back to where Mirage was waiting for a full report. He had his report and he was planning on telling Mirage exactly what the minibot thought of each minibot Bee had tested. Mirage saw Bee coming from a ways off and waved the bot over. "I trust that you thoroughly tested each of the six bots that were selected" Mirage stated, unaware that Bee and Jumper were thinking the same thing without having communicated with each other.

"I have, my young Prince" Bee answered. Bee was more than ready to give his full report.

"My name is Mirage, Bee. Please address me by my name" Mirage replied. He didn't like being reminded that he was royalty.

"Yes…well, Mirage… I found that three of the ones you sent me would be a good fit while the other three would not be a good fit" Bee answered. "The lone femme fits in the category of being a good fit."

Mirage nodded. "Please give me your complete assessment of all the bots." Bee did as asked and included the six bots names. Mirage listen and also read the reports. "Do you think I should take two or three?"

"I think I recommend three, as remember, Charger has a family as well" Bee answered.

"But I don't want Charger to feel like he is being replaced. He still gets to be my guard" Mirage stated.

"Mirage, having a family of my own, I can tell you it is not easy to guard you and keep my own family safe. Maybe, you could make Charger and his mate as part of your royal counsel and allow the three new bots to guard you" Bee suggested. Bee wanted Mirage to fully understand.

Mirage thought about it. He really appreciated his friends, like bee and Jumper as well as Charger and his mate. "If that is what you recommend, I will follow that" Mirage answered. Bee was relieved and commed Charger with the update. Charger was unknowingly stunned, but was grateful. Charger would tell his mate later.

"Alright, when you are ready, I can bring the six in and you can make you choices" Bee stated.

"Go. I have made up my mind. Don't keep them waiting any longer" Mirage stated and bee took off.

"Are you sure you are ready?" Jumper asked.

"I am. I know which three I will pick" Mirage answered, as he waited for Bee to return with the new minibots. Jumper hoped Mirage would follow the advice he ha$ been given about the new bots. Only time would tell.


	86. Chapter 86

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

As Mirage waited for Bee to return with the six potential candidates, Mirage decided to use a trick only he could use. He secretly commed Bee and Jumper that he planned to use his secret gift of Illusions to make himself appear as another minibot, so he himself could see what Bee and Jumper were seeing. Bee and jumper secretly commed back, agreeing with the plan. Between the three of them, they decided that as a minibot, Mirage would use the name of his deceased twin, Illusion. Mirage didn't like this, but he wanted to see what his friends and advisers were seeing with his own optics.

Bee soon gathered the six who were in the process of being selected. "Before you meet Mirage again, you have one more bot you need to meet" Bee informed the six. All six, having never even been considered for such a position, merely nodded, though the shifty three had a slight smirk, thinking that they could blind side this new bot.

Bee brought the six in. "Illusion, the six candidates have arrived" Jumper announced. Jumper and the blue and silver minibot looked up.

Mirage turned in response, though he didn't look like himself. He appeared as a minibot who looked much like the prince, but not completely. "I understand my brother is seeking you out to guard him" Illusion/Mirage stated. He studied each bot's reaction. He liked three but not the other three.

"We are" they answered. But as they answered, Mirage saw exactly what his advisers had seen. Illusion/Mirage asked questions of all six, careful not to give anything away. And when the three arrogant ones revealed themselves completely, Mirage decided to end the illusion. The six were stunned.

"Prince Mirage?" All six answered, stunned. They hadn't realized that Prince Mirage had a special hidden talent like he had.

"Yes, I wanted one last test. Three of you passed. Three of you did not" Mirage revealed. The six were stunned yet again, the silence being deafening. "That being said, I choose Red Tide,Spector…and Sidewinder." Bee and Jumper smiled while Sidewinder, Sundew, Siphon, and Slinger were stunned. Sidewinder was stunned that she was picked while the other three were stunned that they had been rejected, especially since the femme had been selected. "You three mechs who I did not select, leave my sight immediately." The three didn't want to but did as asked. The three selected bots were grateful to be selected, and they hoped it would get better from here.

"Now that I have selected you three, I must tell you there are two bots you need to meet and receive approval from – Ironhide and Optimus, who is my mate." The three nodded, and hoped these two bots would be accepting of them. Mirage secretly hoped so too, but only time would tell.


	87. Chapter 87

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

A short time after Mirage had made his selection, Mirage brought Bee, Jumper and the other three minibots back to the quarters. Mirage could tell Optimus was home as Ironhide was carefully guarding the quarters. Hide spotted Mirage from a ways off, and was a bit concerned that Mirage was surrounded by so many minibots. Heck, hide had no idea where Mirage had found so many minibots. So Hide was wary.

"You know Jumper and Bee, Hide. These three new ones are my new guards while Charger, Bee and Jumper are now my advisers" Mirage stated, making clear his intent. Hide nodded. He was intimidating to say the least, but the three minibots, though knew, didn't show at all if they were bothered by it or not, which was just what Hide wanted to see. Only then did Hide let Mirage and his entourage pass into the quarters.

Once inside, Bee and his mate Jumper headed to their secret quarters, as they were tired and wanted to see their daughters. Mirage called out, not wanting to startle his mate. "Optimus, love, I have some bots I want you to meet" Mirage called out.

Optimus soon came forth, having just helped a few of the little ones get to bed. "Who are these bots?" Optimus asked in his most Prime voice.

"These three are my new guards. They are young, single and come highly recommended from Bee and Jumper" Mirage revealed.

"What are your names?" Optimus asked the three.

"I'm Red Tide, sir" replied the green and red mech.

"I'm Spector, sir" the blue and gold mech stated.

"And I'm Sidewinder, sir, and yes, I am a femme" the femme bot answered.

Optimus carefully studied the three. He had heard of these three and their reputations had preceded them. "Ah yes, you two mechs are from Zenith while you, Sidewinder, are one of the few survivors of Eron" Optimus stated.

The three were amazed, especially the femme. "Yes, sir" all three answered at once.

Optimus nodded and looked to Mirage. Mirage was looking hopeful, hoping that Optimus would approve of these three bots. "It's an incredible responsibility to guard the Prime and his mate and family. I can see you understand that. And since Bee and Jumper approve of you, I am giving you three a chance to prove that you can guard my family and I well."

"Yes, sir" the three answered. Mirage was mildly relieved, as Optimus didn't seem to be fully approving of this.

"Now Spector, I want you to guard the door with Ironhide" Optimus stated and Spector headed out.

"What about us, sir?" Sidewinder asked.

"You two are on sparkling duty" Optimus revealed.

"Sparkling duty, sir?" Ride Tide asked.

"Yes. I want you two to watch the little ones while my mate and I spend some time together" Optimus stated before informing the two about the sparklings.

"Sir, yes, sir" the two replied and headed off.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Mirage asked, letting Optimus know this had bothered the illusionist.

Optimus sighed. He hadn't expected his mate to feel so hurt. "Let's go to our room." Mirage quietly followed his mate, feeling down. They were soon alone.

"Now what bothers you so, my love?" Optimus asked, wanting to de-stress his mate.

"You refuse to accept the new bots I chose to guard me" Mirage answered, squirming at the touches and not in a pleasurable way.

"Love, I want to test them. If they do well while we have our time, I will fully welcome them into our crazy family" Optimus explained. Mirage nodded. This was not what he had expected. Optimus wanted to have fun, but Mirage didn't. He still didn't like this. Optimus stopped trying to push his mate to have fun, but Optimus did manage to get Mirage to rest. Only now did Optimus see how much this had affected his mate. Mirage hoped the three did well or he would have to start all over again.


	88. Chapter 88

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

While Mirage and Optimus rested in their own berth, Red Tide and Sidewinder watched over all the little sparklings of the Prime and his mate. Red Tide was nervous but tried not to show it. He wanted to do his best with the little ones. In a way, he was grateful that Mirage had picked Sidewinder, as the femme seemed to be a natural with the little ones. "You seem to know how to work with little ones, Sidewinder" Red Tide softly complimented the femme as he didn't want to wake any of the sleeping sparklings.

"I lost my parents at a young age and had to raise my siblings. One learns a lot and grows up fast when something like that happens" Sidewinder quietly revealed. It still hurt but she felt compelled to share the truth.

Red Tide nodded. "I'm sorry for your loss" Red Tide answered, offering sympathy to the femme.

"Thank you" Sidewinder answered, appreciating the offer of sympathy, as she taught Red Tide about how to handle sparklings. Red Tide was grateful for her help. They both just hoped that Optimus would accept them as guards.

Meanwhile, Spector carefully guarded the door with Hide. Spector spoke not a word, knowing it was not time for talk. Spector made himself look as intimidating as possible. He wanted to impress Hide and Optimus and show that the minibot was cut out for this job. Hide said nothing, but on the inside, he was impressed. This minibot seemed to know what this was all about. Hide would make sure to mention this to Optimus, but for now, both Hide and Spector's full attention was on guarding the quarters.

While Mirage was resting, Optimus quietly snuck out to see what was going on. Optimus had learned how to make himself move as silently as possible as he was using that now, not realizing that though asleep, Mirage was projecting a mirage to hide Optimus so he couldn't be seen. Optimus moved to where the sparklings were and watched Red Tide and Sidewinder. Both were working together well and very carefully takin care of the little ones. Optimus was impressed.

Then, Optimus also checked on Hide and Spector somehow without being seen, as Optimus still didn't realize he was hidden. Optimus was impressed by what he saw there as well. Optimus realized Mirage and his advisers had made good choices in choosing these bots. Optimus headed back o his mate. Optimus would let his mate know that the new minibots were welcome once Mirage woke up. For now, Optimus would rest with his mate.


	89. Chapter 89

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Optimus returned to his mate, Mirage, who was resting in their shared berth room. Optimus had been quite pleased by what he had observed, unaware Mirage had helped the Prime observe without being seen. Mirage was just starting to rouse when Optimus returned. "Beloved?" Mirage asked, a bit puzzled as to why Optimus was up and entering the room. "Did you not rest with me?" Mirage didn't realize his systems had guarded Optimus while the Prime had been up and about.

"I did rest for a bit, my love, but I felt a need to observe the new bots you brought into our extended family. I wanted to be sure that we and the sparklings would be safe with these new bots. I trust you, truly I do. I just wanted to be extra sure" Optimus explained, as he wanted Mirage to know that Optimus had done this for his own peace of mind.

"Love, I know you worry, but you have to trust me more" Mirage answered, a little hurt that Optimus hadn't fully trusted him.

Optimus sighed. He hadn't wanted to hurt his mate. Optimus knew he needed to explain something he hadn't yet told Mirage. Mirage looked to his mate, waiting for an answer. "Mirage….many, many years ago, when I was a youngling, my mother and father tried to pick a couple new bots to guard me alongside Ironhide. The two mechs came highly recommended from a bot my father had trusted. However, a problem arose as the two guarded me. Many strange things started occurring, things Hide had to save me from, as the two mechs were trying to do me in. It went on for months until Hide finally revealed things to my parents. Once my father realized the truth…he felt angered but also sad. Sad that I had had to deal with it with no one listening to me and angry at the mechs and the friend who had selected them. My father, in order to send a clear message, sentenced his friend and the two mechs to death. He had their sparks pulled out and sent for Primus to judge. Since that time, I've been very wary as to who guards my family and myself."

Mirage listened as Optimus spoke. Mirage wanted to remain upset, but when he heard what had happened to Optimus, Mirage felt bad. "I'm sorry, love. I never realized why you were so careful in who you allowed near you. Now, I understand" mirage replied, regret in his voice.

Optimus hugged his mate tightly. "I just want to make sure you, the sparklings and I never experience anything like that, or for me, experience it again" Optimus explained. Mirage nodded. "That being said, I think the new minibots that you selected are welcome to stay." Mirage smiled. He would tell the bots later. Right now, he just wanted some time with his mate. Optimus snuggled up to his mate and both dozed off, happy to feel safe and to know that the sparklings would be safe as well.


	90. Chapter 90

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Mirage, after having rested with his mate, decided it was time that he and Optimus let the three new minibots know what Optimus felt. Mirage gently woke his mate who quickly roused. "Did you need something, love?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, I need you to come with me and let Red Tide, Sidewinder and Spector know that they have passed the final test and are now welcome amongst our family" Mirage gently reminded his mate.

"That we do" Optimus replied with a smile. Optimus gently kissed his mate and then both got up out of the berth and headed out into the quarters. Red Tide and Sidewinder were carefully watching over the sleeping sparklings.

Optimus and Mirage softly and quietly made their presence known to the two minibots. "Sirs?" Sidewinder softly replied.

"Is something wrong, sirs?" Red Tide asked, concerned that they had fell short on their duties.

"No, nothing is wrong. And please call me Mirage. Optimus wanted to tell you two something" Mirage answered. The two minibots looked to the Prime, a bit concerned.

"I wanted to welcome you two and Spector into our family" Optimus stated, waiting for the words to set in.

"Part of your family, sir?" Sidewinder asked.

"We consider all those who guard us or advise us as family" Mirage explained.

Both minibots smiled as they realized that they were not only accepted but valued. "Thank you both so much" Red Tide and Sidewinder answered together.

"And don't worry. You three will rotate so that you will get a chance to guard Mirage and guard the sparklings" Optimus added. "And I will let Spector know that he is also part of this family." Both minibots nodded, happy that Optimus had accepted this.

Meanwhile, outside the door, still on guard, Spector watched dutifully alongside Ironhide. Hide was quietly impressed and relayed this secretly to Optimus. Optimus silently commed back to send Spector back inside and Red Tide would come out and work with Hide. Hide silently acknowledged the order, and then spoke to Spector. "Your presence is requested indoors" Hide quietly uttered to Spector. Spector nodded and headed in.

On his way in, Spector saw Red Tide heading out. "Is everything okay in here?" Spector carefully asked.

"Yes, Spector. Mirage and Prime wish to speak with you" Red Tide answered as he passed Spector.

Spector headed towards Optimus and Mirage. "You asked to speak with me, sirs?" Spector stated.

"You can refer to us as Prime and Mirage if you wish" Mirage stated. Spector nodded.

"I wanted to let you know that you are now part of this family" Optimus stated.

Spector was in absolute awe. "What's wrong, Spector?" Mirage asked, curious.

"I…I've never had a family before. Thank you" Spector stated.

"Well, you are now part of ours" Mirage stated, warmth in his voice. Spector smiled and went to help Sidewinder with the little ones. All seemed happy, no one yet aware that one of the rejected minibots was going to make an unwanted and unwelcome appearance, testing one of the new minibots further.


	91. Chapter 91

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Several days after Optimus had welcomed the three new minibots into the inner circle of the Prime and his family, Sidewinder was watching the door alone. Optimus was with Ironhide and both were out fighting, leaving Mirage and the little ones with all the minibots – Bee, Jumper, Charger, Pogo, Red Tide, Spector, and of course, Sidewinder. And while Jumper, Charger and Bee were more wise counsel to Bee, they along with Pogo still helped Mirage whenever they could.

Sundew, one of the minibot mechs who had been rejected by Mirage, was attempting to secretly case the place. He wanted to harm someone, and any bot would do – Mirage would be icing on the cake. And upon seeing Sidewinder alone guarding the door, Sundew smiled. He figured he could easily overpower the "weak" femme and get to Mirage. One thing Sundew failed to remember was that minibot femmes, according to legends, seemed to acquire special abilities once they reached their first sparking day, if they reached it.

Sundew carefully crept towards the door, unaware that the femme had already sensed his presence even if she couldn't see him. She prepared herself and allowed her energy to build up. This uneasy presence was triggering her special ability – to transform into any full size femme of her choice. It took much out of her, but she knew it might be needed. She would bide her time for now.

Sundew crept closer to the door. For now, he still saw the minibot femme. He hoped to quickly over power her and step easily inside, not thinking of or considering the fact the others were inside. He soon made his way to the door and jumped on Sidewinder, trying to pin her down. But as he fought her, she began to grow. And grow and grow. She was soon the size that was bigger than Optimus. Sundew looked terrified as the gigantic pissed off femme looked down at him.

Sidewinder glared at the bot, daring him to try and mess with her. He tried to escape, but every move he made was blocked by Sidewinder as she protected all those inside. She had no idea that as she fought Sundew, Optimus and Hide were returning from the med bay, after being patched up from battle wounds. Both stopped at the sight.

"Help, get me down" Sundew yelled, now terrified. The once defiant mech was being held upside down with an angry femme holding him by one of his legs.

"Not until you tell them why you are here" Sidewinder stated, shaking the mech minibot. Knowing femmes were fully capable of easily taking down mechs, Hide and Optimus kept their distance, though Optimus didn't appear too pleased.

"Okay….okay…, I was after Mirage for refusing to take me as a guard" Sundew fessed up, seeing little choice. This was so not what he was expecting.

Hide and Optimus both then became livid – not at the femme, but at Sundew. "Hide, take this unruly bit to the brig with strict instructions that he is not to be released until I and only I say so" Optimus stated in a calm but angry tone. Hide did as asked, and so the threat was gone, as Sidewinder handed the disobedient mech to hide by dropping the minibot mech into Hide's arms.

And once the threat was gone, Sidewinder changed back to her normal form, but appeared very weak. Optimus went to her. "When…whenever I… I use my ability, it.., depletes much of my energy" Sidewinger revealed. Optimus carefully picked her up and headed it. The others inside quickly came over.

"What happened?" Spector asked. Optimus informed all the minibots and Mirage. Bee, Jumper, and Mirage were amazed.

"She did all of that?" Jumper asked. This was fascinating for him since he sparked three minibot femmes himself.

"Yes. Now, would you and bee mind watching her as she recovers?" Optimus asked to Jumper.

"We would be happy to, sir" Bee answered before he and his mate carried Sidewinder into their private quarters. Bee figured they coukd ask her questions about raising femmes once she was recovered.

Mirage was relieved that all were safe. "See, I told you they would make excellent guards and advisors" Mirage stated speaking in front of the rest of the minibots. The remaining minibots smiled, happy to be appreciated.

"That you did, and I am glad we can count them all as part of our family" Optimus stated. The other minibots smiled even bigger while Red Tide went to watch the door with Spector so Hide could recharge. Hide, for once, appreciated that there were so many capable bots to help watch over Optimus, Mirage, and their sparklings.


End file.
